Summer Happens
by mydarlingjuliet
Summary: The gurdians and Ikuto, Utau, Kairi and Kukai go on their yearly summer trip. What does Easter and fate have in store for them. Could love happen. Could there friendship fall apart. Read to find out. Rimahiko, Kuatau, Amuto, and Yayairi. Mostly Rimahiko.
1. Summer

**StarWater11: KYAA!!!!I can't wait this is my first story and first chappie of the story!**

**Ikuto: Whatever.**

**StarWater11: = ( you're so mean**

**Amu: Yeah….so StarWater11 what be your name…..**

**Princess: Princess and I'll start using my name instead of my screen name…and yeah it's my real name you doof!**

**Amu: oookay.**

**Ikuto: Whatever. StarWater11 does not own Shugo Chara or anything else in these stories. Okay. Bye.**

**Chapter 1: Summer**

**Amu's POV:**

*Sigh* Its already the end of the year and time to go on our summer trip. We always go on a

summer trip with me, Yaya, Kairi, Kukai, Utau, Ikuto, Tadase, Rima and Nagihiko. I'm kind of

looking forward to it but then again there is always something crazy that happens. I shook at the

thought. Today was the first day of summer and we were all going to meet up at the Royal

Garden at noon to discuss where we will go and when. I glanced at the clock. It was currently

11:00. I shot up from my bed and started changing. "Amu-chan, where are we going. " Ran

asked. "To the Royal Garden." I replied and Ran went to wake up the others so they could also

get dressed. I wore a very short white skirt with a cherry imprint on the bottom left corner. My shirt was plaid with the colors red and black.

It hung open with a white tee showing. I also had on numerous red,

black and white bracelets, and my hair was up in a pony tail with red cherry earrings dangling from my ears. My shoe choice was a pair of black flats with a black boy on the end of each.

I grabbed my charas and

my phone and dashed out of the room. "Bye mom, bye dad!" I screeched as I snatched a piece of toast and ran out of my house, heading for the Royal Garden.

The day before I had told Rima that I would walk

with her so I switched directions and scurried to her house. I finally got there and rang the door bell panting.

**Rima's POV:**

I was in my room changing. I wore a short, above knee length, orange sundress. It was spaghetti strapped and had a yellow sash with a big circle in the middle.

As usual I put my hair down and put in a yellow

headband. Swishing from ears were a pair of yellow dot earrings. I wore yellow flip flops and put on some pink lip gloss.

I smiled at myself through the mirror.*Sigh*Another yearly trip, another yearly catastrophe.

I now sat with my chara, KusuKusu, on the coach waiting for Amu. _Ring Ring_. **(A/N: My pathetic excuse for a door bell)**

I jumped from my seat and went towards the door with delight. Once I got there I opened

it. "Amu!" I yelled. She smiled and panted. I'm guessing she woke up late and ran here so she wouldn't disappoint me. Such friends.

I gestured for her to come in and she did. I waltzed over to my fridge and took

out a water bottle tossing it to her. She caught it without hesitation. ''Thirsty'' I asked her as she gulped down large amounts of water.

''Yeah" she said when she finished. She tossed the water bottle back to me

and I threw it in the trash bin. "Should we go" I asked her and she nodded. The royal garden was a good 10 minute walk from my house.

Even with my small legs I'll manage. Amu then smirked and perked up. Oh

crapsticks. "So Rima, excited to be going on a trip with _Nagihiko_.''

She asked and I stopped walking, turning a faint blush of red.

She let out a slight chuckle and I glared at her. Jerk. Now it was my turn to smirk.

"Are you excited to go on a trip with _Ikuto_." That shut her up as she and I continued walking with her flushing her famous tomato red color.

Soon we hit the royal garden and entered silently. All eyes were

averted to us. "Rima-chi, Amu-chi" Yaya screamed as she glomped on us both. I slyly snuck out of her grasps and let Amu suffer. "Good morning, Rima-chan"

said none other than that purple head, crossdressing,

best friend stealing, cute, funny, smart, hands- WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. I CANNOT LIKE PURPLE HEAD.

I started freaking out. I'm pretty sure Nagihiko noticed me freaking out about HIM.

I was now scared. "Are you

okay, Rima-chan." he said, then suddenly everything blacked out and I fell unconscious then just litterly fell. "Rima!" was the last thing I heard before I saw shades of purple the blac-

**Nagihiko's POV:**

NOOOOO! All I do is ask her if she's okay and the next thing I know she falls unconscious.

I quickly grabbed her and held her tightly so she wouldn't fall, but of course in the process I fall to. I clutch Rima close to

me and have my back face the ground so the impact won't hurt her, but me. I mean, I love her.

I wouldn't let anything bad happen to her if I can do something about it. But, alas, she will never love me

back.*Sigh* _THUD_. I hit the ground. Hard. Then I glanced at the position me and the sleeping Rima were in. She will KILL me if she wakes up like this.

I felt heat rise up to my cheeks and snickers from the others.

Crapticks. I looked back at Rima and saw her eyes flutter open. NOOOOOOO! I was currently on top of her and had her pinned and our faces were only inches apart.

Rima looked up at me and our extremely close

faces and blushed- WAIT………BLUSHED!!!! No I must be seeing wrong Rima would never blush like this to ME!

She looked back at me(she turned her head hoping Nagihiko wouldn't see her blush)and realized

everyone was gone. But what she didn't know was that they were hiding in the bushes, hoping to see something happen.

Some friends they are. "N-Nagi" she stuttered. Wow, she was even beautiful then

ever……..oh no, my boy senses are tingling. **(A/N: Like 'my spidey senses are tingling', only better) **I had this sudden urge to kiss her.

No Nagi fight it! I argued with myself. And boy was this hard. Finally after a

good 2 minutes I couldn't resist and leaned my face closer to hers.

The funny thing was that the closer I got the redder her blush was.

I was now like 10 centimeters away from her face. Wow. She smelled like

just like oranges. My most favorite fruit..... Well here goes nothing.

**StarWater11: i don't think i''ll use my real name...........OH Yeah! Sorry I left ya at a cliffie. I just thought it would be more exciting and you'll wanna read.**

**Nagi: Wow. Do I really kiss Rima?*uses puppy dog eyes cause he really wants to***

**Rima:*blush* Y-yeah. Do we.**

**StarWater11: Whatever comes to me when I update my stories.**

**Rima&Nagi:*puts head down in dissapointment***

**StarWater11: Fakers.**

**Rima&Nagi: *glares* Whatever, just rate and review before we kill her and she can't continue the brilliant story.**

**StarWater11: *Gulp*Y-yeah rate and review pretty please. I don't want to die.* Gulp* Help Me......please.**

**Rima: *grabs rope and slowly walks towards StoryWater11***

**StarWater11:ooooooohhhhhhh crapsticks**


	2. WE WHAT!

**StarWater11: Waz up!!!!! I'm glad that I can finally update again!**

**Rima: What the heck are you talking about! You JUST uploaded 20 minutes ago! Freak**

**Nagihiko: Rima isn't that a little harsh. She controls the story and WHAT HAPPENS.*winks at Rima***

**Rima: Ohhhhhhh! I get it**

**StarWater11: *sigh* Well I do not own anything. This includes Shugo Chara and other things I'm too lazy to type.**

**Chapter 2: WE WHAT!**

**Nagihiko's POV:**

_Flashback:_

_Wow. She smells just like oranges. My most favorite fruit……well here goes nothing._

_End of flashback._

I leaned in closer and gently pressed my lips to ! I'm KISSING Rima. Kissing! I was so happy. Then I felt something from Rima. She was kissing back. Wow. Best. Summer. Ever. Then I heard snickers and claps from behind us but we kept on kissing. I pressed my lips a little harder and so did Rima. We then pulled away when we needed air. Both she and I were blushing bright red. Everyone stood there staring at us. "Purplehead" Rima said. I looked at her tomato red face. "Yeah" I asked. "I……." she didn't finish as her cell phone went off. She picked it up. "Hello" she said and started talking to whoever was on the phone with her. She shut her phone 1 minute later and smiled. "My mom knows we go on summer trips yearly and said we can stay on her beachfront. It'll be just us and it's also on a private island. The house is a normal house but its big. We used to go there when I was little." Rima said. I smiled and nodded in agreement. "My mom also said we should meet at the airport at 6:00a.m tomorrow for a private jet." Rima ever so gladly announced. "Awesome. Sounds like a plan" Ikuto said. Everyone else also agreed. People left one by one. Soon it was just me and Rima. At first I didn't notice but eventually I did. Uh oh.

**Amu's POV:**

I smirked evilly as a very devious plan escaped my thoughts. I caught up with the others." Hey guys, only Rima and Nagi are left in the royal garden" I said. "So" Tadase asked. I sighed. "So we watch what they're doing in there." I finished. "Ooh" everyone finally have seemed to caught on and Ikuto smirked. "I'm so glad my little strawberry head is acting all evil like" _he_ said. I felt my cheeks rise with heat. Darn it! We all went and snuck into the garden without the two seeing us and hid in some bushes close to them.

**Nagi's POV:**

I turned towards her. "Rima……" she looked at me and noticed no one else except for us were there."Y-yeah" she said. *Gulp x12* "I……I"-"love you" she finished. I was star struck at what she said. "y-yeah" I breathed. She smiled and hugged me. I was so happy. "Me too" she whispered. By now I was like jumping with joy.

**Rima's POV:**

I can't believe Nagihiko feels how I feel. I squealed on the inside. " I bet you Kukai and Utau have already made out" Nagi joked. I stifled a laugh. "Maybe even Amu and Ikuto." I joked with him. He smiled and kissed lips. We kissed for 3 seconds until he parted. "You know, since you are the owner of the spot we are going to our rules say that you pick who sleeps where and with who" Nagi smirked. I let out a soft giggle "Yup……so are we like a….c-couple" I asked, hoping he would say yes. "Only if I'm the boyfriend" he stated and I nodded with joy. I don't really want anyone else to know though. I should really tell Nagi. "Hey Nagi, do you mind if we Don't tell people about us" I asked seriously. He said yes with understanding and I thanked him. "Goodbye Rima-koi" he chuckled. "Goodbye, Nagi-koi" I said as we parted ways. "Haaaaa" I danced all the way home because I was so happy! Once I came inside my house I skipped to my room. KusuKusu chuckled."Rima's got a boyfriend. Rima's got a boyfriend!" she sang and I smiled at her. "Yeah. Yeah I do" I said smiling to myself. I glanced at the clock. 7:30 it read. I took out an orange and white polka dotted luggage bag. I packed everything I needed, a whole bunch of clothes, gag manga, my laptop, hygiene things and I was done. I took another look at my clock. 9:00. Wow. That took longer than I thought it would. I slipped into my pajamas and brushed my teeth. I walked back to my bed and lay down. I wonder what's going to happen at the island. If you didn't know everyone except Yaya, Kairi, Kukai, Utau, and Ikuto were14. Yaya and Kairi were 13, Kukai and Utau were 15 and Ikuto was 16. We were all older. Easter was shut down after the embryo went into Hikaru's heart, so yeah. I slowly drifted into a deep slumber.

**5:00a.m**

_Beep. Beep._ I heard my alarm go of. It was 5 now so I had exactly an hour to get ready. I gently and carefully tapped my chara's egg. KusuKusu, wake up and get ready. I told her. I rummaged through my closet for a few minutes until I found an outfit I liked. It was very cute, very…me. It was a read tank top with a black mini jacket. I wore black skinny jeans with it and red flats. My hair was up in a side pony tail with a red bow in it. I used some lip gloss and to top it off a red beaded necklace, red pearl earrings, and 3 red and 2 black bangles. I was very proud of myself. I haven't dressed this cute in a while. I took KusuKusu, my phone, and luggage bag and went down the stairs. My mom left a note on the table saying our flight number and what to tell the Stuarts when they ask us if this is the right private plane. I picked it up and stuffed it in my pocket, locking the door behind me I left the house. Ikuto said he would pick us all up at 8:40, since none of us could drive except him and the airport is too far for walking. I stood at the curb of my house waiting. Flipping my phone, I checked the time, 8:39. Should be here any minute. At that thought a black Ferrari **(A/N: DO NOT OWN)** came hurdling towards the curb I was standing at. When it stopped at my feet you could hear and see skid marks all over where Ikuto was driving. I peered I the car and saw 8 scared to death faces in the car. I kind of regret getting in but I had to. First thing that was said when I came in was from Ikuto, "No talking while I drive or we die. Got it. Oh and I'm a cat so let's hurry up, I hate being in vehicles." I slammed the door behind me and sat quietly. With all the skid marks Ikuto made you would think he would be going WAY past the speed limit, but he was doing the exact opposite. I think every one's faces where scared because they all might never make it to the airport.

**Utau's POV:**

OMG. I am half tempted to pull Ikuto over and drive myself. I mean hey, I'm only 1 year younger than Ikuto is. Well I guess I'll have to risk our lives and speak……nah. I decided to just put on the emergency brakes. Normally you would have to brace yourself for the impact of using the emergency brakes but we did NOT. We barely even felt anything Ikuto was going so slow. "Nice job, Utau, now we'll never make it" Kairi complained. I just sighed. "Move" I told Ikuto. Gladly he did as told and sat in the back as I hopped up front. Everyone cheered that someone else was driving. I cranked up the music and drove 179 miles per hour and going higher. We were definitely going to make it now. MUAHAHAHAH!! In less than 10 minutes we got there and instantly everyone was getting out and barfing. I smiled victoriously as Ikuto kissed the ground yelling, "Sweet sweet ground" as people stared at us. Mission accomplished. I tossed everyone their luggage and we ran inside before we would miss the plane. As soon as we got in they called our flight and we ran to the entrance of the jet. Rima talked to the Stuart about something so we could get in and before you know it viola, were in the plane. I'm so proud of myself.

**Kairi's POV:**

Utau was TRYING to KILL us!!!!!!! I know it. I sat with Yaya, Kukai and the devil, Amu was forced to sit with Ikuto by Ikuto, Rima and Nagi and Tadase by himself. Everyone seemed pretty content. Me, Tadase and Yaya were reading, Nagi and Rima listened to music, Kukai, Utau, Ikuto and Amu talked. *Sigh* this was going to be a loooong flight.

**StarWater11: Sooooo whaddya think of chapter 2!  
Rima&Nagi: *Blush***

**StarWater11: *snicker* Ooh the kiss huh.**

**Amu: Thanks for letting me puke!*gives a sarcastic thumbs up***

**StarWater11: Whatever. Just rate and review……oh and just so ya know I did NOT die!!**

**Ikuto: Oh darn**

**StarWater11: *glares* Haha**


	3. Tears and The Plane Ride

**StarWater11: Moof Haf Haf!!!!!!!!!!!This chapter will rock paper scissors!**

**Amu: I forgive you for making me puke**

**StarWater11: Your STILL on that!!!!!**

**Amu: Technically no as I just forgave you**

**StarWater11: Whateves…I don't own anything you set your eyes on except the making of this story**

**Rima: The last chapter was okay, could be better**

**StarWater11: *hangs head down in shame*5 secs latz*perks up*this chapter will be better!!!!!!!**

**Rima&Amu: *sweatdrop***

**Chapter 3: The Plane Ride**

**Yaya's POV:**

I NEED candy, sweets, anything!!!!!!! I put on my puppy dog face and used my sparkle eye attack and faced Kairi."Kairi-kun, Yaya needs sweets, do you have any" I said in my most cutest voice ever. He blushed. He will never know Yaya has a crush on Kairi. He reached in his pocket and tossed me a snickers bar. **(A/N: DON'T OWN)** "THANKS!" I yelled devouring the poor snickers bar. Yummy!!!!

**Kukai's POV:**

I still remember that remark Nagihiko made about me and Utau. It was totally true. Me and Utau-chan were dating secretly for a solid 3 months. I know we should tell the others, but we decided it would be nice for thm to figure it out on their own. So in that case we didn't tell them. Plus it would be good if the press didn't know Utau was dating. *sigh* sometimes its hard dating a popstar, but I love her and she loves me so that's what counts. I would do anything for her. "Yes or no Kukai" Amu asked me. Man I must've zoned out on everyone. "Yes?" I answered wondering what would happen. Suddenly everyone burst out laughing."What." I questioned. They stopped laughing for like 2 dang seconds then laughed even HARDER. "Dude you-hahaha -said you would-haha -kick-hahaha - Tadase's gay uncle-ahaha-and take his wallet then-hahahah -call him a pornstar. HAHAHAHHAHAHA" I flushed red. Oops. I really need to pay more attention to things. Everyone stopped laughing and I continued thinking……."would you" Ikuto asked. Oh crapsticks. I can't believe I zoned out again. I guess I'll have to deal with the laughter."Yes" I said simply and everyone stared at me."What I do wrong this time" I muttered." You would really do it with Utua." I totally froze dead in my tracks. I did NOT see that coming. "N-no I-I w-wa-wasn't paying a-any attention s-so I j-just a-answered" I saw a little disappointment in Utau's eyes, but she knew that we couldn't tell the others about us, not yet. Ikuto let out a breath of relief."Good cuz I like you and I would hate to have to kill you" I just stiffened up and let out a small ha. Ikuto and Amu went back to their seats and I turned to Utau."You know I love you"-I whispered-"I would do anything for you" I finished and she smiled in return. Thank goodness. I couldn't live in a world where she hated me. I snuck a quick peck on her cheek, making sure no one could see what I did. "Thank You" she muttered. I smiled at her and gave a little arm nudge.

**Rima's POV:**

Me and Nagi were listening to music and didn't realize everyone else had fallen asleep due to exhaustion. When I saw it I pointed so Nagi could see it to. He smiled, and took the iPod**(A/N:DO NOT OWN)** from my hands, "I have a song I'd love for you to hear" he said and I nodded. Suddenly Do you Remember by: Jay Sean came on and I grinned. He started singing to the lyrics of the song.

_Do you remember. Do you remember. Do you remember, all of the times we had._ He sang. Soon I sang with him, and we were both singing together. He grabbed my hand and held through out the whole thing. It was comforting and nice. At the end of the song he placed his lips on mine. It felt like he was the battery that charged me every time he kissed me. I could see like little cupids all over the place shooting arrows at our butts. But then again that could be KususKusu, Rhythm, and Temari dressed up in little diapers and what not. In my mind I chuckled at the thought. I felt Nagi nibble the bottom half of my lips, asking for permission to come in. I granted his wish and let him in. he explored like every single part of my mouth. At first it felt weird, but then it felt so………great, re-energizing, amazing! We both pulled away like a couple minutes later for air and smiled at each other. The next song was ending on my iPod. I took it from his hands and shut it off, putting it away so I could just talk to Nagihiko. He knew I did because he is just so good at that. "I love you, Rima-koi" Nagihiko said to me. I blushed and said the same thing to him but said Nagi-koi at the end instead of Rima-koi. Duh. "Rima, no offense but I thought your parents fight a lot. It was nice of them to let you have this island for the summer." I kind of shuttered at that thought. I really hope they don't kill each other while I'm gone. What if when I come back I see 2 limp dead bodies on the ground with blood all over the place. I felt tears trickle down my face and Nagi put his hands around me for comfort. By now I was having like some sort of sob attack." I'm sorry Rima I didn't mean to bring it up" Nagi breathed. I nodded and told him it was alright. Then a whole bunch of possibilities of what they're doing now popped up in my mind. I cried harder when I thought of that. He kept saying it would be alright and to not think about my parents. I tried, I really, really tried, but it wouldn't go away. Then I saw my face with blood all over it and next to mine was my mom's and there was my dad with a knife that had blood all over it yelling to my half dead body on how this was all my fault. " It is all my fault. Everything is. Everything bad that happens I cause!" I cried. "That's not true!" Nagi yelled and I looked up at him, and saw the worst thing I ever could……………………….a dead Nagi, with blood all over is face.


	4. What Happens Next

****

StarWater11: Can't wait 4 this chappie

Rima & Nagihiko: Uhhhhhhh

StarWater11: Have you two been in this position since last week!!!!!!!!!!!!

Rima & Nagihiko: Uhhhhhhh

StarWater11: Whateves. I do not own anything just to get that clear

Chapter 4: What Happens Next

Rima's POV:

__

Flashback:

Then I saw the worst thing I ever could................a dead Nagi.

End of Flashback

"KYAAAA!" I screamed falling back from my seat and waking up the whole plane.

"Rima, what's wrong" Nagihiko asked, concerned. When trying to get up I fell

backwards. Then I banged my head seriousley hard on the ground. I think I'm

fain-

****

Nagihiko's POV:

Crapsticks! What the hell just happened! Of all the times she gets hurt it just had

to be now. I quickly picked Rima up and realized that she had fallen

unconscious from the fall. I really wondered what happened back there, she just

looked at me and screamed then fell back. Everyone soon crowded around me

asking things like what happened and in Ikuto's pov stuff like did you miss your

stuff and hurt her.**(A/N: That doofus!!!!!Perverted cats these days....) **I really

hope that she's ok. "Its alright. She just woke up from a nightmare and fell back

so she screamed." I lied. Of course they believed me so they all returned to their

seats and talked and what not. I looked back at Rima. I really wonder what goes

through her head. And what was with the whole yelling thing about how

everything bad is her fault. All I remember is her shaking then acting ridiculous.

Well I better let her rest, maybe she can sleep it through. I gently lay her down

on the seat cushion. **(A/N: Good Nagi!) **I picked up my book and continued to

read it.

****

Rima's POV:(Yeah!!!)

__

In my Dream:

Where am I. "Hello Rima-chan" i heard a voice call. For some reason it sounded

very familiar. '' Who are you?" i asked. Whatever or whoever the voice was just

chuckled at my stupidity. Jerk. Wait, what if its my conscious!!!! "Stupid, I'm

your new chara, Corona. I was born from the feeling of wanting to be more of

a girly flirt" Oh great. A flirty chara. "You know I can kinda hear you" she said

annoyed. Suddenly a cute little chara appeared in my face. It wore a very cute

lolita dress. It was mid thigh length and was black with purple and blue, very

club like. It also had on black flats, blue, purple, and black bangles, purple

dangly earrings, blue beaded neckalce, and its hair was in a side pony tail with a

purple bow in her hair and she had on some cute make-up. Wow, she was really

pretty. " Thanks Rima-chan." she giggled. I totally blushed bright red. "So where

exactly am I?" I asked my adorable chara. She just giggled again and gave a

very flirtatious smile. Jeez she was a flirt. Wait till Rythm sees her. I chickled at

the thought. "Well right now your unconscious so I thought I'd stop by. Oh and

when you wake up my egg should be close by, just don't squish it" she joked.I

laughed nervousley. I can't wait. Another chara. Suddenly I remembered what

happened before I fainted. I shook at the thought. I can't believe that happened.

"Well believe it Rima-chan cuz it happened." she spoke. I just kinda glared at

her. I smirked. "So are you also a mind reading chara" i deviousley said. Or so I

thought. "Yeah. How did ya know? I can read other peoples minds too, not just

yours." Corona told me. Intersting. I did not know charas could do that."Well now

you do!" she yelled cheerily. I just glared."Can you stop reading my freakin mind

already!!!!" I shouted at her. And of course she uses that stupid charm smile of

hers. Uhhhhh. Its even worse than Nagi's. "Who's Nagi?" She asked. "Curious

much" i asked he. she just nodded. "Do you like like like him" she grinned. Oh

curses, even my own chara can find ways to make me blush. And like I just

thought I blushes tomato red. "Yay!!!! I can totally do your make-up and clothes

and chara change to mess with him!" she yelled. I'm really liking my chara. She

is very devious."I'd like that. Especially that last part." I smirked. She came up to

me and gave me a high five. Sweet. "Uh oh. Your waking up Rima-chan. Till next

time bye!" Corona waved and she dissapeared like mist. Cool. Suddenly

everything around me regained color.

End of Dream:

Once I woke up I carefully checked around me for the egg like Corona said and

there it was. By my bottom, it sat there motionless. It was Purple, blue, and black

plaid, with a white star in the middle and a white pair of lips next to it. Cool. I

genlty and slowly stuffed it in my pocket. I looked around to only see sleeping

bodies all over the plane. I just smiled. "Corona" I whispered. Suddenly Nagi's

once limp body moved. "What was that Rim-Oh Rima-chan your awake." He

greeted. "Y-yeah. S-sorry if i scared ya back there I just kinda went a little

" I said rubbing my head and smiling nervousley. "Yeah right."

Nagi eyed me curiousley. I just sweat dropped and sighed when he turned his

head. I did not know I was holing that in. Hmm. Whatever. I just shrugged it off. I

glanced at my egg just barely pulling it out. I didn't want anyone to know about

Corona yet. I put the egg back in my pocket and reached in my luggage bag.

Nagi was watching me very carefully. I pulled out my iPod and held out an

earbud to him. Gladly he took it. I handed him the iPod and let him pick the

songs. KusuKusu flew over to my ear that didnt have the bud. "Rima-chan

shouldn't we tell Nagi about the e-" but she was interupted by Rythm. "Hey Nagi

I sense a knew chara on the plane." That sure got Nagihiko's attention. "What,

where!" He screeched. I was sweating like crazy now. Well there goes my plan f

keeping low about this. "By Rima-chan." Temari finished pointing to me. Crap.

"W-WHAT N-NO I D-DEFINITELY D-DO N-NOT HAVE ANY N-NEW CHARA I-

I'M HIDING O-OR A-ANYTHING" I stuttered while yelling. Way to keep your cool

Rima, way to go. I seriousley mentally hit my head. Smart one. "Are you ok

Rima. Do you ahve a temperature or something your face is really hot and red."

he concernedly said. NOOOOO!!!!! I sighed. I was gonna half to tell him sooner

or later. Actually more like he was gonna figure it out sooner ot later. I 'll just tell

him and ask if he will, out of the kindness of his heart, not tell the others. Yeah,

yeah that will work. And to make sure it will I'll use my sparkle eye attack. All

guys are suckers for that. Hehehehe. I pulled out my egg and covered

Nagihiko's mouth so he wouldn't scream, "YOU HAVE A NEW CHARA!" As loud

as he can. Of course even through his muffled words I knew thats what he was

saying. I quickly pulled my hand off his mouth and wiped it on his shirt."Hush.

Listen I got a new chara. Her name's Corona, she is a flirty mind reading chara.

Just please don't tell anyone pleaseeeee." I begged using my amazing sparkle

eye attack. I even added a 'can we pleaaaaase take this puppy home because

I'm and adorable 4 year old' look into it. Boy do I rock. Suddenly I hear a crack

than a poing. OHHHHHH SHIIIIIIITAKI MUSHROOMS.

****

StarWater11: Dudes how was it!!!!!!

Rima: Realy good. I'm just SOOOO relieved that you didn't have Nagi die

Nagi: R-really *blushes madly*

Rima: Y-yeah *Blushes like a chibi tomatao or Amu*

StarWater11: Awwwwww!!!!!!!!!!!!!Save it for the chapters!

Rima& Nagi: *glares*

StarWater11: Doesn't work on me *sings in a sing-song voice*

Amu: Wow your good

StarWater11: Where did u come from

Amu: Tokyo, Jap-

StarWater11: No stupid, where did you get in my ending thing majig

****

Amu: Ohhhhh, your imagination, duh.

StarWater11: *grabs knife from air*

Amu: Okaaaaaaayyyyyy well just rate and review before we kill each

other!!!!*runs away and screams like a little second grade girl*


	5. Corona?

**StarWater11: Waz uppp! Just to let yall know no one died but I kindaaaaa **

**gave Amu a sliggggghht cut on her arm.**

**Amu: SLIGHT!!!!!!!!! I wish, its a big GASH like 4 inches long and 2 inches **

**deep!!!!!!!!**

**StarWater11: Well RIMA&NAGI GAVE ME A FREAKIN ROPE BURN ON MY **

**NECK!**

**Rima&Nagi: S-sorry 'bout that........anywyzzzz StarWater11 owns nothing in **

**this story.............oh crud*StarWater11 corners us with a belt in her **

**hand*BTW sorry for StarWater11 not updating, so much homework and crud to do.**

**Chapter 5: Corona?**

**Rima's POV**

_Flashback:_

_Suddenly I heard a crack than a poing. OHHHHH SHIIIITTTTTAKI MUSHROOMS!_

_End Of Flashback_

Suddenly a purkle **(A/N: The color purple but I and my bff Zoe say purkle) **sun and moon appeared under my eyes.

But it was a sun under my right eye and a moon under my left. Out of all the times my chara

could hatch it just had to be now. At least I could read Nagihiko's thoughts. There's a plus side to this. Well here goes nothing.

_In Nagi's thoughts:_

_Wow. Rima got a new chara. I'm so proud of her. If it's a flirty chara will it hit on Rhythm? _

Suddenly I burst out laughing from the thought I just overheard.**(A/N: More like listen in on) **Nagihiko just stared at me funny.

I don't know how, but if felt like my chara is taking over my body. I could not control

myself. _Don't worry Rima-chan I think you'll enjoy this._ I _think _I heard Corona say……or mind talk? My eyes closed for about

3 seconds and then re-opened. A flash of sparkle was seen in my eyes. I knew because

technically I was making the sparkles. My face drew quite close to Nagihiko's. My hand was now moving and I could do nothing

about it. It clutched Nagi's collar and drew him awfully close to me. Now our faces

were only inches apart. I do NOT like where this is going…………………..maybe. Our lips just barely touched. I don't

know how or why but I withdrew him from my grasp and pantsed him. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! I was in my head rolling on the ground and howling with laughter as my legs flared in the air. I heard a quick poing and then in real life I did as I just described

. Nagi didn't even bother to pull up his pants. He just sat there looking like an idiot, stars struck and dumb founded. "You !"

I screamed/laughed. Once he finally regained conscience he smirked evil like. I'm very much surprised there was no dark aura to go with it.

He slowly pulled his pants back up and inched closer to me. "If you

wanted my pants of _sooo _badly, you could have just asked Rima-chan" that cross dressing Fujisake puppy eyed me. GRRRRR. Fire now raged within

my eyes. I once again grabbed his collar and pulled his face

closer to mine so I didn't have to look up, but in doing so he was crouching which made me even madder at him.

Then out of nowhere he kisses me square on the lips. My eyes widened with shock. What. Just.

Happened. I am sooo confused right now. His lips parted from mine as he smiled his stupid blunt smile of his at me. "Bye Rima-koi" he waved off. Now with me being the idiot I just stood there and pouted.

Carefully I sat back down in myseat and looked around for Corona and KusuKusu. I found them off to the side talking with each other.

I sighed. Looks like they're getting along great. I pulled out my iPod **(A/N: **

**DON'T OWN) **and switched it on. I scrolled down and hit the shuffle button as I lock my iPod and let the music pour into my ears. The song _He could be the one_turned on. Bleh. Out of all the songs I own it just had

to play this one.

_Woo! _

_Smooth talkin', so rockin'  
He's got everything that a girl's wantin'  
He's a cutie, he plays it groovy  
And I can't keep myself from doin' somethin' stupid _

_Think I'm really fallin' for his smile  
Yeah, butterflies when he says my name  
Hey! _

_He's got somethin' special  
He's got somethin' special  
And when he's lookin' at me  
I wanna get all sentimental _

_He's got somethin' special  
He's got somethin' special  
I can hardly breathe somethin's tellin' me  
Tellin' me maybe he could be the one _

_He could be the one, he could be the one  
He could be the one, he could be the one  
He could be the one _

_He's lightnin', sparks are flyin'  
Everywhere I go he's always on my mind and  
I'm goin' crazy about him lately  
And I can't help myself from how my heart is racin' _

_Think I'm really diggin' on his vibe  
He really blows me away, hey! _

_He's got somethin' special  
He's got somethin' special  
And when he's lookin' at me  
I wanna get all sentimental _

_He's got somethin' special  
He's got somethin' special  
I can hardly breathe somethin's tellin' me  
Tellin' me maybe he could be the one _

_He could be the one, he could be the one  
He could be the one, he could be the one  
He could be the one _

_And he's got a way of makin' me feel  
Like everything I do is perfectly fine  
The stars are aligned when I'm with him  
And I'm so into it! _

_He's got somethin' special  
He's got somethin' special  
And when he's lookin' at me  
I wanna get all sentimental _

_He's got somethin' special  
He's got somethin' special  
I can hardly breathe somethin's tellin' me  
Tellin' me maybe he could be the one _

_He could be the one, he could be the one  
He could be the one, he could be the one  
He could be the one_

Wow. After listening to those lyrics I just….wow. this song really says how I feel about Nagihiko and when I'm around him and ………… EVERYTHING. Gah! I hate that stupid mushy feeling inside.

_No you don't._

Conscience!?

_Uhg*smacks forehead* no stupid I'm Santa Clause_

OMG!!! I've been so good this year and everything. Please get me that mace I wanted!!!

_YOU. ARE. SO. STU-WAIT. A MACE!? Guh! Whatever! I'm your conscience stupid._

But you told me you were Santa.

_I was being sarcastic! No wonder you fail your tests. Anyways the point is, is that you don't hate that mushy feeling_, _you love it so much it hurts is all._

Ok then. So does this mean I'm not getting my mace?

_Wha-NOOO!!! I'm leaving!_

NO! Ugh it left. I guess I'll never know why I love the mush feeling. What's that called anyway? Oh yeah! Wait, I lost it.

Ughhhh! The next song on my iPod started until like 4 seconds into the song my iPod died.

Forgot to charge it before I left. Darn. I shut it off and rapped the earphones ant the iPod up and put it away into my bag. Everyone's attire

they packed better be suitable for the resort. Hope they brought

bathing suits. Well if they didn't then the hotel has extra's. yippee. I felt a very eerie aura surround me. Swiftly, I turned around to find nothing there.

Probably just my imagination. When I turned my head back

around in front of me was a very bloodish looking body. My whole body stiffened as it whispered 'look at your hands, look at your hands'. Scared to death I mustered up enough strength to look down at my

hands. I let out a slight shriek. The ghost thingy whatever just chuckled madly. A few tears slid down my cheeks. There was red all over my hands that made out the word DIE. I looked darkly at the laughing

figure in front of me. "What are you trying to tell me." I choked. The odd figure stared at me for a little bit then spoke, "You'll find out in due time, Rima"

slowly the figure faded away, as did the blood markings on

my hands. Out of nowhere a sudden pang shot through my noggin. "KYAAA!" I screeched in pain. I knelt on the ground clutching my head as

tears continued to run down my face. I forced myself to hold them back

but it was no use. I gave up and let the water works do they're work. In no time everyone came barging in the room I was in running to sit beside me to help. As soon as Nagihiko saw me he dashed over and

tended to me as best as he could. Once he noticed me clutching my noodle, **(A/N: I've got so many words for head) **he rubbed my temples to sooth the pain, but did it gently so it wouldn't pain me anymore

than my head already did. So basically everyone crowded around me in my ball position clutching my noggin

while Nagihiko rubbed my temples and I cried. Very interesting group, huh. I believe it was maybe an

hour later, the pain went away. I noticed everyone was sitting down and talking nonchanontly while Nagihiko was still sitting beside me. As soon as he saw my head popped up and I wasn't clutching my noodle

he smiled. I gave back a warm hug and thanked him. When i finished

his hug, I walked over to the others and greeted them. They all looked so happy to see me and all hugged me and asked things like are you

okay and what not. I said yes to all the are you okay questionsuntil one question that Amu asked caught me off guard. "What happened"

was what she asked me. I didn't really know and I was NOT going to tell

them about my little episode with the grim reaper dude. Sigh. I gave Amu a reassuring nod and told her I just got a bad headache which was kinda the truth. Nagihiko looked very doubting of my answer but just

shrugged it off. Phew. Everyone returned to what they were doing and I got a good idea that will keep my mind of things.

"Guys this place has a karaoke machine. Let's do that" I suggested. Stars popped up in

Utau's eyes as everyone said there yeah's. I lead them to the machine and turned it on. "I wanna go first though, okay" I asked. "sure Rima-chan" Tadagay smiled. Eww. I turned to the machine and picked a

song. Suddenly the song **Love Story by: Sara Bareilles** turned on. Yes, my favorite song ever.

**"Love Song"**

Head under water  
And you tell me to breathe easy for a while  
The breathing gets harder, even I know that  
Made room for me but it's too soon to see  
If I'm happy in your hands

I'm unusually hard to hold on to  
Blank stares at blank pages  
No easy way to say this  
You mean well, but you make this hard on me  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's  
Make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better  
Reason to write you a love song today

I learned the hard way  
That they all say things you want to hear  
And my heavy heart sinks deep down under you and  
Your twisted words,  
Your help just hurts  
You are not what I thought you were  
Hello to high and dry  
Convinced me to please you  
Made me think that I need this too  
I'm trying to let you hear me as I am

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's  
Make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better  
Reason to write you a love song today

Promise me that you'll leave the light on  
To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone  
'cause I believe there's a way you can love me  
Because I say  
I won't write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or break in this  
Is that why you wanted a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If your heart is nowhere in it  
I don't want it for a minute  
Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that  
There's a reason to  
Write you a love song today

When I finished everyone looked at me with awe. Mouths gaping wide open. "What?" I asked. Talking

seemed to snap then out of they're trance. "Your singing was better than m-mine" Utau said shocked. "Yeah

right" I retorted. Everyone nodded they're heads. Boy do they look serious. I shrugged it off and handed the mike to Ikuto.

Grinning evilly I said. "Your turn" this should be interesting. Ikuto picked a random song,

an yes there was a random song button on the machine, and hopped on the mini stage. When he was done I was amazed. Wow.

Ikuto sings really good, well not really good but better than I had expected,

yeah yeah lets go with that. I gave him a quick thumbs up and he handed the mike to Utau. BLAH, Blah, Blah. So basically everyone sang. Boring.

**Nagihiko's POV:**

I'm surprised that Rima sang better than Utau. Who knew Amu sang like a cat in despair, Ikuto sang like a dead fish, Utau was good, Yaya was okay, I was definitely the best(or close), Kairi was girlish, and Kukai

did actually really nice-ish. I just wish that I could hear Rima's angelic voice some more. Sigh. Suddenly the intercom thingy came on,

"We have now landed. Please exit the plane and leave your luggage, our flight

attendants will get them" awesome, I don't have to carry luggage. The flight people seem pretty nice so I'll trust them. Everyone boarded off the plane and into the sand. Amazing. The beach resort was so cool.

It really was a private island and the resort was a hotel with room service and everything. The best part was that we were the only people

who actually were staying there besides staff. Rima had it good when

she was little. Well then again maybe her parents were happy, I mean if she was little enough to where she didn't almost get kidnapped. I feel bad for Rima. "Earth to Nagihiko" someone said, waving a hand in

front of my face. When I looked up to see who said that I found it was Yaya. I just sweat

dropped and rubbed the back of my head. "Yaya-tan doesn't wanna wait Nagi-kun" Yaya yelled grabbing my arm and

dragging me into the fine hotel. Oh. My. Gosh. It looked even more spectacular from the inside. There was

a chandelier hanging from the center of the room on the ceiling, the wall frames had water waves on

them with seashells, and let's just say that the whole place was beautifully designed with a beach like theme. Amu was jumping up and down and screaming. "Eeeep! I'M SOOO EXCITED!" she yelled out. Ouch,

my ears. Kairi pushed up his glasses. "So this is where we staying" he announced evaluating the whole building I just sighed and looked around. Where's Ikuto, Utau, and Kukai. As if Rima read my thoughts she

answered me. "Utau and Kukai are racing to the kitchen to see who can make the best ramen the fastest because

everyone is starving and Ikuto is napping somewhere, most likely a tree." Again I sweat

dropped and returned a smile. She just rolled her eyes acting like she hates me. But of course she doesn't. she L. O. V. E. S me. Hehe. "So Mashiro-san, who will be staying where." Tadagay asked. Rima smirked

and a dark and evil aura surrounded her. "Well one lucky person is sleeping in their own room and everyone

else has a buddy. Oh and I didn't make this room thing, my mom randomly picked so don't hate me,

hate my mom. Alright well Tadase is the lucky fellow who gets the room to himself, I sadly share a room with purple head over there, Yaya you sleep with Kairi, Amu and Ikuto, and Utau and Kukai. Tadase you go

to the kitchen to give Utau and Kukai there room keys. Got that. Oh and here are your

room keys. " Rima said tossing us our keys. "The flight attendants have already put your stuff away. Go get organized in

your rooms and meet in the kitchen in one hour." Rima then walked off towards me and grabbed my shirt. "R-Rima

what are you doing" I asked her. She just continued to drag me to where I'm guessing is our

room. I just let her drag me. At least I don't have to walk…..sort of. When we reached or room Rima swiftly opened the door and threw me in. when did she get this strong. I shrugged it off and got up from the

floor. Rima was right, our stuff was here. I started to unpack, as did Rima. Then a thought dawned on me. "Rima, where are the charas" she just snickered for a moment then turned to me. "Another one of

Kiseki's lame dominate the world meetings" I chuckled along with Rima. We really should bail them out buttttttt I've been

meaning to get back at Rhythm for chara changing with me and making me reach a really

high branch then un chara change with me so I fell, and when I landed he just floated there and laughed at me. When Temari woke up because of it and came at of her egg to see the commotion she just stared

at me then burst out laughing and high fived Rhythm. They will pay. I told that story to Rima and she just laughed at me. "Your charas are really smart and have a sense of humor" she giggled, while wiping the

joyous tears from the brims of her eyes. Boy was she cute. She giggled again. "Thanks" she said before turning back around.

My mouth just gaped at her. How the- who the- wha………oh, her chara can read

minds. Her chara either told her or she chara changed OR she can now read minds too. Interesting. I better be careful about what I think now, but I'll get some fun out of this with the others. MUAHAHAHAHA!

"You're not evil Nagihiko" Rima said to me in a sing-song voice. "And it's WE will get some fun out

of this with the others. Oh, and smart thinking with the whole watch what you think comment. "she added. Wow

she's good. "Why yes, yes I am" Rima gloated. Alright now I'll definitely start watching what I think starting NOW! Hehe. She shall know nothing. I heard a chuckle from behind me. Why that little-"Don't say it" she

warned while glaring daggers at me. Then she loosened up and like out of nowhere grinned. "How hot am I " she asked. Woah what? That caught me off guard. I was a little sweaty now. There's no way that I'll

tell here she's my burning sun, what keeps me up and lightens my day,

that when I turn the lights out she still shines, that I love her with all my heart and wanna wake up to her beautiful smile every morning.

Never shall she know. "Awww, thanks Nagi-koi!" she said pecking my cheek. Oh crudmunchies,

I totally forgot she can read minds. "yeah, your very forgetful." Lovely girlfriend I have. "Thanks!" Sigh. She wins.

**Ikuto's POV:**

Finally I found a very nice oak tree to lay under. All the other trees where palm. It's extremely hard to find a descent tree on a deserted island. Oh well this is my new tree spot. I jumped up and land very

smoothly on a high and shady branch. I'm sooo the best. I lay my back against the

cool oak wood behind me and shut my eyes slowly, drifting into a slu-what the fudge. Something hit my chest. What th- a rock! I

looked around me and saw Amu screaming my name and flaring her arms, gesturing for me to

come down. Sigh. Swiftly I leaped off the oh so comfy tree. Time for a new tree spot. Amu knows me to well. Some

girlfriend. "Hey" she panted, resting her hands on her legs to catch a breath. "Ikuto-nya, we need to nap-nya" Yoru sheepishly said.

I rubbed my eyes as Yoru let out a yawn. "Later" I commanded him. He

yawned again but nodded his head. I followed Amu through the woods till I got a brilliant idea if I do say so myself. I picked her up bridal style and jumped through the trees.

When I looked down at her I saw her

sleeping and sweat dropped. I smiled and kissed her forehead as she snuggled up in my chest. "Go ahead and sleep"

I whispered. She must be tired running all the way out here, and she didn't even bother to

bring Ran with her. "Ikuto-nya! That's not fair! She gets to nap but we don't-nya!" Yoru complained. Carefully moving my hand

I thumped his head and he gave out a small yelp. He was asking for it.

**StarWater11: Eep! I'm so proud of this story. Its progressing well.**

**Amu: Sure is. I can't believe I fell asleep and didn't get to nag Ikuto.**

**StarWater11:Yeah Yeah. Well I made the story a whole bunch of words longer, a couple thousand to be close to exact. *gives thumbs up***

**Amu: it was really good though so peoples rate and review for this fine young lady who took so much time and effort to make the chappie longer**

**StarWater11: and I promise I'll make the story even better and maybe even take up more time on it if I get at least 12 reviews on the story so review. Oh and I don't mean 12 more, I mean like if I have 9 than I want 3 more reviews. Please do this to improve society. JK. Thanks for reading and I'll update A.S.A.P**


	6. IF YOU DON'T READ I WON'T UPDATE

**Hey guys sorry but my computer had 27 viruses n crashed n I lost all my files n need to reright them all, all 7 to be exact. I planne don surpising you all with a whole bunch of new chappies(that's why I didn't upload forevers) n it'll take me awhile but I'll upload again when I finish ch.6. again super sorry!**


	7. WhatHappensInTheKitchenStaysInTheKitchen

**StarWater11: well I had this great version of this chappie but of course I get 27 FREAKIN' VIRUSES N IT GETS DELETED so this is the crappy version. I tried to remember all I could bout what I wrote so don't be mad if it's bad n no I'm not .**

**Ikuto: You complain too much. Disclaimer: she owns nothing but her big but mou-**

**StarWate11: shut your pie before it gets creamed!**

**Ikuto: touchy.**

**Chapter 7: What Happens In The Kitchen, Stays In The Kitchen**

**Rima's POV:**

I'm the bomb. Nagihiko can NOT do it like me. "Rima-chan shall we go" that purple-headed boyfriend of mine said. "Sure" I answered, reaching for the door. On my way I tripped over a shirt a forgot to put away

and fell. I braced myself for the impact but it never came. Slowly I opened my eyes to find myself cradled in Nagihiko's arms. Crudmunchies I hate him. I glared viciously into his brown eyes. He just smiled sweetly

like nothing was wrong. The nerve of him. Swiftly and carefully looking for all objects and creatures(my boyfriend) I hopped out of mr.i'm-so-cool-and-i-rock-so-I'll-just-be-a-playboy. This time I was able to grab the

doorknob successfully . I turned it and pushed out to reveal a long hallway. The corridor was empty. I'm guessing everyone is still in their rooms. "Hey, maybe the others are in their rooms. Lets go explore, we

have 20 minutes to kill" thank you captain obvious. I just nodded and followed. Soon the song Bleeding Lobe by: Leona Luis started to play from my phone speakers. _Oooh Yeahhh. Closed up from love I didn't need_

_this pain. Time starts to-_ I picked up my phone before anything else could happen. "Hold up I got a text." I kindly asked Nagihiko. He grinned and I turned my head back to look at my new iPhone. I got a text from Kukai.

**Kukai's POV:  
**I examined the ramen. Looks done to me. Suddenly a little blonde dude comes waltzing in. "Oi, Souma-kun, Hoshina-san. I have your room key. Looks like you guys are sharing a room together. And Mashiro-san

said to meet back here in 20 minutes from now." Tadase said as he walked near us. "Fine by me. Toss us the key will ya" Utau asked him. Well more like demanded. "Hai." He said. Tadase tossed the keys up in

the air. They went up like 3 feet from his short little head, then fell straight back down. Me and Utau's head followed the key. As soon as it hit the ground me and Utau looked at each other then burst out

laughing. We rolled back and forth, to and fro on the ground. "Dude-haha-way to-haha-make-hahahaha-our days!" I yelled at him while trying to hold back tears. Tadase picked the keys up and walked the 5 feet

over to us."Here's the stinking key." He murmured as he handed them to me. He stormed off right after. "No need to get his panties in a bunch." Utau joked. I wiped the tears that were on the brims of my eyes,

then gave Utau a thumbs up. A faint blush of red rose up to her cheeks. Boy do I love my girlfriend. "Hey we got time, the ramen is done and we don't need to meet back here for another 20 minutes. Let's go

check out our room." Gracefully I asked Utau. "Sure." Was her reply. I grabbed her hand and we started trekking down the looooonnnggggg hallway. Actually from the room number our key said, it was like at the

end of the hall. Room 3. interesting. When we finally reached our door we stopped. It said room 3 on a gold sign on the door and something else that was kind of faded. "Ready?" I asked her. She nodded her

head and put the key in the key hole. Slowly she turned it left then right then pushed open the door as she turned the knob to open it. My mouth gaped open at this………………………site. Red and pink filled the

whole room. A heart shaped red bed with red and pink heart shaped pillows engulfed most of the room. The carpet was (fortunately) white. Something other than pink and red. The t.v was also in the shape of a

heart. The only thing that wasn't was the bedside table. It too was white and rectangular. "Rimaaaaaa." I heard Utau darkly utter. A dark aura surrounded her. If looks could kill is only supposed to be a saying.

Without Utau noticing I slipped my phone out of my pocket. I began texting Rima.

**Rima's POV:**

_Rima,_

_Oh my gawd. Your dead. Utau will hunt you down and kill you. Enjoy the last few moments of your life. What were you thinking?! A Valentines suit was not your best idea! Especially knowing Utau. I feel realllyyy bad for _

_you.(Yet even worse for me.) hurry up and run while you can because Utau is really starting to scare the shitaki muchrooms out of me. No joke intended._

_-Kukai(not for long)_**(A/N: GET IT HE MIGHT BE DEAD!) **

What the heck is he talking about!? There is no Valentines suit! Those losers. Well then again it has been awhile since I've been here…….. My phone vibrated twice. I got another 2 texts. From….Kairi and…..Ikuto?

Huh. I'll read Kairi's first then cat boy's.

_Rima,_

_WTF!? YOU. WILL. PAY. Yaya is freaking jumping up and down on the bed saying it's soooo 'cute' when it's not. It filled with freaking honey moon crap! You gave us a freaking honeymoon suit. Just wait till I get to you……_

_-Kairi_

After reading that text I burst out laughing. I am prreeetttyyy sure we don't have a honeymoon suit either. But then again I _could_ be wrong. I showed Nagihiko the two texts and he too was laughing like crazy.

"Hold on. Let's read Ikuto's text now." I told the violet haired boy beside me. I opened back up my inbox and clicked the one Ikuto sent me.

_Rima,_

_2 words. You. Rock. A romance suit is perfect! I love it sooo much. It'll work great with me and Amu. She's not quite liking it though. She said something about you and a rope…..idk. just, well, thanks. I gtg harassing my little straw berry head._

_-CatBoy(A.K.A the coolest person you will ever meet)_

You probably know what Nagi and I did next. Yup, we are on the floor holding our guts, screaming out in our friend's pain. Tear drops trickled down my face. As I attempted to get up and stop laughing I only fell

back down and laughed even more. Boy am I bad at this. When I finally calmed down I sat up with Nagi. "I'm soooo dead." He just smirked and let out a slight chuckle. I'll let it slide ONCE. He got up off the

ground and put a hand down to help me up. Gladly I took it and Nagihiko pulled me up. "shtanks." I said. "Shtanks?" he questioned me. I let out a sigh. "Shtanks is my way of saying thanks. Cool huh."

"Riigghhhttt." I just rolled my eyes at his last comment. I wonder if I should hide from the others. A chill rose up to my neck when I thought about what they could do to me, what their capable of. But you know I'll

just be seeing everyone in ummm 10 minutes now. I checked my phone to see I was right. Hot dog. I'm timed for my death sentence. A soft breath slipped from my lips. I did not know I was holding that in. well

let's think good thoughts for now. "I can't believe how different Ikuto is from the other guys. He's such a loser." I told Nagihiko. No response. I turned around a couple of times and no Nagihiko. The hell! Where

did he go. I started to walk down the hallway and looked like every single direction, trying to spot his purple hair flowing or something. Nothing. I checked my phone. It's been 3 minutes since he disappeared. I

sighed and sat down, leaning my back against the tall peach wall. Closing my eyes I started to think. If I was some cross-dressing, best friend stealing, boyfriend, where would I be. "Um Rima-chan, I could just

look for his thoughts with you if we chara change." Corona said. Huh, I didn't realize they had followed us. By they I mean KusuKusu and Corona. "Okay. Lips. Love. Sugar. Chara Change!" I yelled as a blue sun

and moon appeared under my eyes. "Just focus on him and you'll hear him!" Corona said sweetly. I smiled at her. "Thanks." Gently I closed my eyes and mentally pictured Nagi. His long violet purple hair, his

orange and white plaid pants. His orange polo. Suddenly I heard something. But it was too close to be a thought. Suddenly a pair of arms grabbed me and held me in a tight embrace. O my gawd! This is just like

the kidnap! I started freaking out and sweating. My chara change was undone. I kicked and punched for whoever held me to let go. "Calm down Rima-chan it's just me." Said a very familiar voice. Nagi's, thank

god. After he let go I remembered what he just did and fire filled my eyes. "YOU!" I screeched. He just chuckled at my anger. .DIE! Suddenly a whistle blew and both Nagi and my eyes averted to the place where

the sound came from. Nagihiko's pocket. He took out his phone and picked it up. "Moshi Moshi!" he said speaking through his phone. I didn't even bother to listen in on his conversation. Well at least I knew he

has a pathetic ringtone. I'll bug him about it later. I crossed my arms and began to wait. "Nagi while your on the phone let's start walking to the kitchen. We are supposed to be there for lunch in 5 minutes." I

whispered to him. He nodded and began walking then soon after shut his phone and slid it into his pocket. The whole way to the kitchen was silent. And I just realized I'm about to die. I mentally smacked my

head. Baka baka! Nagihiko tried to start conversation. "So, -"save it were here." I cut him off. He nervously laughed and followed me into the dark kitchen. Wait dark! The hell! Out of nowhere the lights regained

color and there stood Amu, Utau, Kairi, and Kukai with a dark aura and fire in their eyes. The others sat in lawn chairs off to the side with popcorn and soda. Ohhhhhh fudge. "What happens in the kitchen stays in

the kitchen Rima, Ngihiko." Utau viscously spoke. She was in monotone. "Don't get me involved in this! Kukai help!" Nagihiko yelled. Some boyfriend. "Sorry dude I tried to stop 'em." He replied. Nagihiko just

sighed and faced me. " You are a different one." I just smiled. "Yup!" he hung his head down sarcastically. When he lifted it we both turned to face the music. I really regret doing that. The second and I'm not

even exaggerating when I say the second we turned our heads our faces got pie flung at them. I was MAD. But they weren't done because next a whole bunch of chocolate syrup hurdled towards us and I don't

even know how I could see them coming with all the….coconut pie on my face. Once the chocolate hit us they stuck like glue. Grrr. I could hear Ikuto, Yaya, Kukai, and Tadase laughing in the background. Kairi

came up to me and Amu came up to Nagihiko. They looked at each other and nodded. They had an evil grin plastered on their faces. Suddenly a red cherry was plopped on my nose and Nagi's too. They shouldn't

be mad at me anyway! It's been years since I've came here, how the hell was I supposed to know they had all these lovey dovey suits anyway! Now everyone was laughing and I was steaming up. I moved my

head like an inch and then got a brilliant idea. I smirked like a mad scientists who just created an everlasting rock named jeff who was yellow and had on a spiderman costume singing the I'm-A-Banana- song.

Careful not to trip or fall over I walked over to the laughing group who were all in a good circle, square thing. Once I reached them I smiled a really big smile. I knew that they couldn't see it but I just had to. What

happens next is going to be an award winning piece of history. I grabbed as much of the delicious food on me as I could. Good thing the others were too busy laughing to notice me. Out of the corner of my eye I

saw Nagihiko staring at me wide eyed grinning like crazy. Good thing he knew what I was gonna do to them. I took everything from my arms that I had gathered and threw it at them then shook rapidly like a dog

shaking off water. The laughing stopped as everyone stared straight at me glaring daggers. Hey, that's my thing! I couldn't be mad though. This was way too good of a moment to pass up. I started laughing like

a maniac and Nagihiko joined in. Ikuto threw the gigantic bowl of popcorn at us so now we were also covered in balls of buttery goodness. Great. Utau high fived him as I reached for some of the ramen on the

table counter nearby. Hehehe. I took the not so hot anymore ramen and threw it at them. "Humph." I told them. "Rimaaaaaa." My pink haired best friend muttered. Crap. She took her soda and dumped it on me.

Well aimed for me but ended up pouring it on Yaya. Ooh. "Crap Crap Crap!" she muttered. "Amu-chi!" Yaya said throwing her precious candy at Amu. Everyone gasped. Yaya adores candy, she wouldn't waste it.

"This means war!" she screamed out. Everyone got in like there own group. I was with Nagihiko and Tadase. Amu was with Ikuto and Utau. Yaya was with Kairi and Kukai. We all took corners and grabbed all of

the food we could and put it in our little corner without it getting stolen. Tadase was on watch for us. He guarded the food as we scavengered it and brought it to him. He also kept look out for enemy's and what

they were doing or what they had. He was a little better than I thought he'd be. We had some pretty big, heavy foods. We also had a great amount. I'd estimate around maybe 20 to 30 food items. Everyone else

looked like they had the same amount. I can't believe we have this much food. Well, after this it will be had. We've cleaned out every crumb in this kitchen! Oh well, I'll send Jenkins, the butler, out to get more

later. It'll take him awhile to get back though because we _are_ on an island. Whatever, at least I'm not going. A big ham went flying through the air and hit Tadase on the back." Ow!" he yelped out in pain. At least

it wasn't me……hehe. I grabbed a frozen pizza from our stack and threw it like a Frisbee to where Yaya was. Darn I was aiming for Ikuto's big head! It missed but did hit something, sort of. It hit a wall. Well

technically it is something. "Haha you missed Yaya!" Yaya yeled triumphantly. This was making me mad. I swear I heard Nagihiko let out a laugh. Whatever. Tadase was rubbing his back and putting a steak on it.

Wimp. Kukai was next. He made a mad dash to every teams piles and stole all the food. I don't even know how that's possible! Well in this story I guess it is. Crazy writer…..**(A/N:Hey!) **

**Nagihiko's POV:  
**Kukai ran like a mad man and grabbed all the food from the other teams. The hell! How's that possible! Well he did and once he did that he went back to his team and took that food too. ? what's he planning.

Running with the food he ran to the middle of the kitchen and dropped the food. "The hell Kukai!" Utau screamed. Next he took out like some sort of nerf gun thing from his pocket. He loaded it with food and

handed it to His teammates. Then he took out Two more and filled those with food so now every one of his team members had a nerf gun. And to top it off he had a loooottttt of food amo to reload on. His

teammates starting shooting the food loaded guns and it hit us. All of us. We were scattered all over the ground with food next to us. Texas food gun massacre. The food was all used. We all smelt like meats and

other delicious edible things. Ow, this kinda hurts. I never thought food could be so painful. "HAHAHAHAHA we are victorious!" Kukai thumbs uped us. "Du-dude I th-think y-you went a l-little over b-bored" Tadase

said barely moving. After he finished talking his head dropped back to the ground. He's too weak to even keep it up. I can't believe it but I think I can possibly get up. I tried lifting my head but it was too hard.

There was so much pain from being hit with food and also there was some on my back too, disabling me from moving. I hung my head down in shame. I can't believe I stooped to Tadase's level of patheticness.

Even he could lift his head. But then again he doesn't have food on his back…… well like Utau said, what happens in the kitchen, stays in the kitchen. Ain't that the truth. Kukai seemed to realize what just

happened and he just started…..laughing? WTF!? I'm soooo confused right now. "I can't believe I just did this!" he laughed. "Well believe it CAUSE YOU DID!" I mustered up all my strength to say. And I think- no KNOW Kukai went overboard because he shot down his own team members down. Sigh.

**2 Hours later: (Still Nagihiko's POV)**

I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW WE ALL GOT UP AFTER OUR KITCHEN WAR. But oh well. Kukai apologized so many times and we finally forgave him……afftteeerrr Ikuto suggested we time him to a chair and have Utau

stand in a bikini in front of him and model. Hehe he couldn't do anything but on the pervert to think of that. We know sat in the living room (yes they had 1) and were watching a movie. Every one was like freaking

out except for me, Ikuto, and Utau. Amu was like about to break off Ikuto's arm, she was squeezing do tight. Rima held on to me but luckily her grip was light. Yay was chattering her teeth like crazy and ate

candy over and over and over again. Tadase sat frozen and hugged a pillow. I'll have to remember not to touch that one. The movie ended and everyone sighed a breath of relief. That movie was horrible! It

wasn't scary. "That movie was super scary for Yaya"Yaya said in third person. I just sweat dropped. "Guys let's do some truth or dare." Amu spoke up. She had such a devious smile on her face. This can't be

good. "Alright, anything but a crappy movie" Kairi sais still a bit shaky from the movie. Crappy my but, he was sooo scared. "I'll go first, Utau truth or dare." Amu announced. She pondered for a second then

looked Amu straight in the eyes. "Dare, and make it a good one." She said. She smirked. "Kiss Nagihiko." She said simply. What!? Oh yeah, no one know me and Rima are dating. I peered over at Rima and noticed

he was getting M.A.D. Utau is dead now. "Okay, but Nagi this means nothing, got it." Utau said seriously. I nodded rapidly. she leaned over towards me. Please GOD LET SOMETHING STOP THIS.

**StarWater11: well that's all 4 the chappie and srry but CLIFFHANGER! How was it though.**

**Rima: I swear if she kisses him I'll kill you….not like I care or anything.**

**Nagihiko: aww my Rima-koi loves me. I'm touched. *wipes tears from eyes***

**Rima: Shut up loser. *Blushes madly but turns head.**

**StarWater11: Well please R&R 4 Me! If you like this story and care you will! C'mon, you know you wanna……JUST DO IT!**

**Rima: Pushy Much.**

**StarWater11:Shuddup.*pouts like 4 year old who can't have any candy.* I'm starting the next xhapter right now so just hush Rima and everyone else, you know the drill. I need reviews for motivation, so if you love the story you'll do it.*holds up swirly thing magicians use to hypnotize people***

**Rima: Loser.**


	8. Moments And Maybe A Cat Fight?

**StarWater11: I'm pumped! I plan on making this story past 30 chapters! My goal is 50!  
Ikuto: aren't those expectations a bit too high for such a little girl.**

**StarWater11: *says really happily and energetic* Shut Up!**

**Yaya: Yay! Disclaimer time: StarWater11 doesn't own anything! Yeah!**

**Ikuto: great, I'm surrounded by lunes. Where did I go wrong. *puts head in hands***

**Chapter 8: Moments and maybe a cat fight?**

_Flashback:_

"_Ok, but Nagi this means nothing, got it." Utau said seriously. I nodded my head rapidly. she leaned over towards me. Please GOD LET SOMETHING STOP THIS._

**Nagihiko's POV:**

As Utau got closer to me, Rima got even madder. Suddenly this butler dude came in from out of nowhere. Utau stopped for a second and turned to look

at him as did everyone else. "Excuse me but Ms. Rima I pig

washed up on shore, as did a trampoline. Can you please watch over it until I get a towel for it." The butler dude said. Rima sighed. "Sure Chives. Oh and go grocery

shopping later, we need more food. " ok so

his name is Chives. He put the pig on the trampoline and left. The pig oinked. It was kind of bouncy, hopefully it won't bounce into the air or something. "Whatever, let's just

get this over with, hurry up Utau." Kairi

said anxiously. She nodded and turned to me and continued to lean. The pigged oinked even more but everyone ignored it. Utau's lips and mine now were only inches apart. Soon I saw the pig jump a little

harder on the trampoline and it landed in my lap. Wait, I just got a great idea. I put Mr. Piggles (my new name for it besides ''the pig'')in front of me and Utau's lips landed

on Mr. Piggles. Everyone started giggling

and what not. Who knew pigs would fly. When Utau and "my" lips pulled apart she opened her eyes to see Mr. Piggles in front of her face. She took in what happened then

faced me with a smirk forming on her

pigged kissed lips. "You'll pay Fujisaki, just wait." I released the pig and Chives came back in. "Sorry if the pig caused you any trouble." He left grabbing the pig and trampoline.

**(A/N: I got this idea from **

**rimahikoxamuto because I liked it and I like taking ideas from people who R&R) **" That was the weirdest thing in my lifetime, besides Easter." Kairi said pushing up his glasses. We continued on with the game.

"Yaya truth or dare." Utau said triumphantly. Yaya pondered for a second and held a finger to her head. She squealed after about a minute. "Yaya picks truth."

The energetic brunette said. Utau let out a slight

laugh from her hyperness. She calmed down and spoke. "is it true you like Kairi?" all of Yaya's hope and life was drained from her body. Her eyes really

did look lifeless. She was motionless. Her cheeks started to

redden a bit until they got to a very deep shade of red. She twittled her fingers and didn't look up. "Ummmm, yes." She whispered. Utau started to mess with her.

"What was that Yaya?" She spoke a little louder but still only barely above a whisper. "Yeah."

"What?" Utau tease. This got Yaya mad. She looked up finally. "YES YAYA LIKES KAIRI OKAY!?" She yelled flushed. Utau smiled and everyone else looked at her. Even me. Who knew she liked Kairi. Kairi blushed

and turned his face and Yaya looked away still with red tinted cheeks. Poor little Yaya. A couple seconds later Yaya turned back to us.

She looked straight at Ikuto. "Truth, or dare." She said sternly. "Dare." He

said easily. Yaya had a huge grin and getting huger plastered on her once red face. She snickered. "I dare you to dress up in a bikini and have a cat fight with Amu-chi." She giggled. Rima and Utau burst out

laughing and Kukai, Tadase, me and Kairi sat dumbfounded while Yaya snickered even more and Ikuto acted like it was nothing. On the other

hand Amu was trying to escape. "Amu stay here." Rima commanded.

Good, she seemed to have noticed too. Amu glared daggers at Rima. She just smiled 'sweetly' back. Emphasize the word sweetly.

**Ikuto's POV:**

OMFG!? I CAN'T BELIEVE I HAVE TO HAVE A CAT FIGHT WITH MY GIRLFRIEND. Calm down Ikuto, calm down. I took a deep breath. Everyone else

was too busy being shocked and laughing to notice. Out of nowhere

Yaya pulls out a purple and white polka dot bikini and handed it to me. I grab it unhappily and walk out of the room. The moment I turn the hall corner I see some men I black suits looking around. But wait, they

have an Easter symbol on their back shirts.**(A/N: Sorry the whole story can't be happy, it needed suspense.)** Crap! I rush back into the room.

"Ikuto-chi needs to put on the bikini!" The brat pouted. "Easter is

her. Be quite. We have to leave, now." I said seriously. Everyone seemed to understand. They got up quickly and we dashed the other way. There were even more of Easters goons in this hallway than there

were the other. I turned my head and the first thing I saw was a window. I got an idea. One of those imaginary light bulbs appeared

above my head. "Guys the window." I said. They all looked at me with a

WTF!? Face."Dude maybe if I chara change with Nagi I can but like maybe Rima or Yaya or Tadase can't jump." Rhythm said. Man where have all of the charas been this whole story. Whatever.

**Rima's POV:**

I know this isn't a good time but I was burning up. I could to freaking jump it. I mean it's only 5 stories-oh wait, I can't climb that. What do you know. Chives came walking from the halls. "Chives, be careful there

are bad agents out there that will kill yo-" before I could finish he yelled ou, "Their all here!" I was shocked. "Ch-chives." He turned back to me and smiled.

"C'mon Rima!" Nagihiko pulled my arm, dragging me to

the window. I was still shocked of what happened and couldn't move. He noticed and picked me up bridal style. Blue headphones surrounded his neck. Quickly he got on top of the windowsill about to jump. I

could see everyone else in their Charanari's down below waiting. How could we even get anywhere though, were on a freaking island! As Nagihiko was about to jump I felt him jerk. I managed to swerve my head

to look at him. There was a hole in his shoulder with blood spewing out. No. NOOOO! H-he took a bu-bullet f-for looked at me and smiled.

His eyes closed and he fell forward. I could still feel his heart beat so he's

not dead. Thank god. The others watched from below with pain and horror in their eyes. "Holy Crown!" Tadase yelled. A gigantic yellow ball of….stuff… engulfed us. We landed softly but parts of the yellow turned

red as Nagihiko's blood got into it. It's all my fault. He got shot because I was too slow. Tears rolled down my cheek. Suddenly everything around

me went white and the grim reaper dude popped up in front of

me. Well more like showed up. Before everything turned white I heard my pinkette best friend yell me and Nagihiko's name. " I told you you'd find out in due time Rima. And didn't your father tell you everything

bad is your fault. It's good your seeing it our way, Rima." The dark, shady figure said in monotone. He laughed evilly as my tears increased. The

grim reaper guy vanished like mist and I just collapsed to the

ground and cried. Everything bad really is my fault. It felt like hours since I've been crying now. Slowly my eyes shut closed and I drifted into a deep slumber.

When I awoke everyone except Nagihiko crowded around me. I was engulfed in white walls. When I swirled my head I saw Nagihiko's body lying motionless. He was sleeping. "Where am I." I asked Kairi. And I

asked him because he was closest to me. Kairi pushed up is glasses. "Hospital. Nagihiko got shot by an Easter agent and you fainted well actually passed out.

" Hospital how did we get here. Last I checked we

were on an island. Everyone kept greeting me but I ignored it as I thought. Corona floated up in front of my face with KusuKusu. "Rima-chan, you were

unconscious for 24 hours. We brought you and Nagihiko

hear from the island. We were flying through the air because some people could fly, the ones who couldn't or were unconscious were on someone who's could back. We stopped at the closest town and asked for

help to get back to our home city but with you and Nagihiko's estate they wouldn't let us. We are in a hospital in Ching Shi**(A/M: BEATS ME I ITS REAL.)** in Japan.

So yes, we are still in Japan." She said happily.

Oh. When will we be returning home though. Corona read my mind and answered me. "we'll be returning today, when Nagihiko wakes up. We need to prepare

for Easter." She said seriously. I nodded in

understandment. "Um, is Nagihiko ok. Not like I c-care or anything." I blushed. Kusukusu giggled. "He's fine Rima-chan. The bullets out and there's no bad damage." I sighed in relief. I noticed everyone else was

now casually talking as their charas exchanged words. Th only chara I didn't see were………N-Nagihiko's. I looked back at his sleepy body

and noticed both eggs were on the table next to his bed. Thank goodness.

Amu stopped talking to Kairi and came over to me. "Are you feeling alright Rima." She asked me with concern. I was going to answer her but when I gazed up

and stared into her eyes I saw pain. Wow. She must

really be upset. A tear escaped my eye. "Yeah." I said reassuringly. She smiled down at me and I held her in a tight embrace. "R-Rima." A certain violet haired boy said sleepily. I rotated my head so I could gaze

at my boyfriend. When he saw I was ok he smiled a warm smile at me. "How ar you feeling." I asked him concerned. "Fine. Kind of hungry though. Hehe." He replied. I sighed. Even in the most odd of places he

can think about something like food. Swiftly, I reached my hand out as did he. Only the tips of our fingers communicated. They brushed past each other than our arms

went down. It felt, well it felt good, like it felt

right. It felt right to be with him. I wonder how he thinks about it.

_He loves it too Rima._ A little voice in my head said. WTF!? Wait, is this Conscience. _No shiz, Sherlock._ Well aren't you nice. Whatever. Well whaddya mean he loves it too. _He loves that you feel right together. He loves _

_how you were meant for each other, he loves you. And uh, don't ask how I know these things. _Wow. I think I love Nagihiko. I need to tell him. But not now. Now is not the right time. I heard a couple snickers in the

background. Shiznips! I'm still staring at Nagi. I quickly turned my head the other direction and my face turned into a deep

shade of red. Ikuto came up to my ear and whispered, "to-ma-to." I glared at him while

the others giggled. "To-ma-to(I said like him, slow and sweet) my ass!" I said, pretty sure I did look like a tomato. Darn those healthy fruits….. "It's not nice to swear Rima." That crossdressing freak teased. I

stuck my tongue out at him and he chuckled. "You're so cute when you're mad. "………………."Whatever." I blushed. "Ikuto, come with me to sign

Rima and girly-boy out of the hospital." Utau said. Ikuto shrugged

and followed Utau out of room. Such a cat. "Kairi-kun come with Yaya, Kukai and Tadase-chi to get snacks." Yaya exclaimed. The three boys just sighed and followed her out. That left…….me and N-Nagihiko. Gulp.

He looked at me and smiled his warm, charming smile of his. "N-Nagihiko, I'm sorry you had to get s-shot." I choked. "I-it was all my fault." Tears started

to form in my eyes. "No it wasn't. I chose to save you and I

knew what would happen." He said to my face. I looked at him surprised. "Rima I –" he was cut off by Utau slamming in through the door. "Let's go. Were gonna drive to Tokyo, its only 5 hours so we really

should start now before Easter finds us." Me and Nagihiko nodded and slowly got out of bed. A pain surged through my head again. It hurt a little more than it did on the plane ride. I winced at the pain but

shrugged it off. It was hard to concentrate and walk right though because of the pain in my noodle.

Nagihiko was fine though. He didn't have a cast or anything and he walked perfectly fine. What's up with this

pain. Its still not gone. As we walked through the white walled hallway I bumped into a wall from not walking right and fell down. "Rima!" Nagihiko yelled, rushing to my side. I picked myself up, "It's alright, I just

tripped." I lied. He eyed me carefully as Utau stood waiting. "C'mon. we already rented a car and we got the others,

there waiting." We both continued walking and I tried really hard not to clutch my head or ram

into anything else. I didn't want Nagihiko thinking that something was up. He was on me enough as it is. We made it to the car safely and when we walked past the front desk the lady said goodbye. I just glared

at her and kept walking. I can't believe our car had enough seats for us all. Huh. Ikuto drove, Utau sat passenger seat, Tadase,

Kairi, and Yaya sat second row, and third row sat me, Nagihiko, Kukai and Amu. I

kind of formed a ball position in my seat and clutched my head without it looking like I was. "Ready?" Ikuto asked us all. "No. Dip" Kairi sarcastically said. Ikuto started the car but before he moved the car he

turned around and spoke. "I'm a cat so I hate being in vehicles. Shut your friggin' mouthed unless you wanna crash, and no music.

Got it." He can't be serious. Doubtingly and unsure everyone but me nodded

their heads. No chiz I couldn't because I was clutching my head. It hurt soooo bad now. I just want it to stop. A couple tears slipped out from my noggin hurting so badly. I let out a very quite sniffle hoping no-one

heard. But of course being the cautious and caring boyfriend he is he heard me and looked at my ball form. I knew we couldn't

talk so I had the cat in the bag. The car engine started and we took off. O. MY.

GAWD. We are NEVER gonna make it to Tokyo. Ikuto drives like a friggin' old man. He's soooo slow. An imaginary light bulb popped up on top of Nagihiko's head as everyone really quietly sighed from the slow

driving. Everyone had also put there phoned on vibrate just in case they go off and Ikuto makes us crash and die. My pocket

vibrated as I slid out my purple iPhone. I got a text from Nagihiko? The hell. I opened it from my inbox

_Rima,_

_Why are you crying? What's wrong, and you're in ball form clutching your head, do you have a headache._

_-Nagihiko_

He just had to text me, didn't he. I clicked the reply button on my phone and started texting the violet haired boy beside me.

But there's no way I'll tell him what's wrong. Sigh.

_Nagihiko,_

_Nothing's wrong stupid. I'm in ball form because I'm afraid Ikuto will kill us and that "cry" you heard was me sniffing. My nose is stuffed up. Don't worry about me I'm fine._

I texted him messing up. I kept clicking the wrong button due to my headache. He read it and by his facial expression I think he wasn't buying it.

**Amu's POV:**

I noticed that Rima and Nagihiko were texting each other. I wonder what their saying. Too bad I'm not sitting next to one of them

and I definitely don't wanna speak to them and risk our lives. And how the hell would Ikuto crash anyways!? He's going friggin' 30mph. sigh. My hand vibrated as I looked at the phone in my hand. I got a text from, Yaya? I opened it up and began reading it without making any sound whatsoever.

_Amu,_

_I'm boredddddddd!_

_-Yaya_

She texted me for that. She looked back at me and I just turned my head, pretending I didn't get the text. I could hear

Utau sighing. Wow she must really be aggravated by Ikuto's driving. "Ikuto you need to friggin' speed up!" she yelled impatiently. Ohhhhh crap. The car shook from one side to another making the ride really

bumpy. A couple cars were coming up from behind us and we were freaking out. Ikuto!!!!!! The 6 cars neared us and I was scared.

All Ikuto could do was swerve the car like some maniac. No catnip for him later. The first 5 cars managed to dodge us but they beeped their horns at us and saluted us the finger. I was M.A.D. the last car however

rammed into the back of the car then took off honking its horn. Our car whizzed out of the land and into the grass. Luckily it didn't tip o

ver. "Is everyone alright?" Kukai asked us. "Y-yeah I think so." I replied getting out of the car like everyone else. No bad damage and we can still drive. "Alright, we just almost died, who votes me to drive." Utau

declared. Everyone's hand shot up, even Ikuto's. we got back into the car and into our previous seats. "Phones don't have to be on vibrate,

and you can talk." Utau announced. A chorus of YES! Flowed through the air. Utau turned up the radio and pulled back onto the road. O. MY. GAWD. I really regret letting Utau drive. She drives exactly opposite of

Ikuto. She's going friggin' 120 mph and getting higher. I clung to my seat as did the others. It should takes us 30

minutes to get to Tokyo at this rate.

**Rima's POV:**

HOLY CRAP. Utau is friggin' fast. From the shock of Utau's driving I guess my headache went away because I can't feel it anymore. Plus even if it wasn't

gone I wouldn't feel it because I'd be too preoccupied with

thinking about my life. _WEWOO. WEWOO. _Was heard in the air. Oh no. "No the fuzz, I can out drive 'em." Utau said attempting to speed up. "No!" we all shouted. "Just pull over Utau, we'll pretend Ikuto is sick and

needs to be in the hospital and they'll let us go." Kairi said calmly. She nodded and started slowing down. KusuKusu floated up to my ear. "Rima-chan, does Utau-chan have a liscense." She whispered. Ohhhhh

crap. "Um, U-Utau, KEEP GOING YOU DON'T HAVE A FRIGGIN' LISCENSE AND WE'LL GO TO JAIL!" I yelled out bluntly. "Crap!" she yelled speeding back up.

"Miss, please pull over." We heard over the cops'

megaphone. We didn't listen and kept driving. "They'll catch up! We need to Charanari and get out of here!" I yelled. Utau sped up just a little more so we could pull over and Charanari. After we pulled over

everyone stumbled out of the car with their charas trailing behind. "Watashi no kokuro: Unlock!" we all yelled as different colored bright lights surrounded us.

"Charanari: Beat Jumper!"

"Charanari: Dear Baby!"

"Charanari: Sky Jack!"

"Charanari: Lunatic Charm!"

"Charanari: Sweet Dream !" **(A/N: Rima's new Charanari with Corona.)**

"Charanari: Amulet Diamond!"

"Charanari: Platinum Royal!"

"Charanari: Black Lynx!"

"Charanari: Samurai Soul!" **(A/N: SO MANY FRIGGIN' CHARANARI'S)**

"What the!" the cops yelled as we all transformed into our Charanari's. I faced the guards and smiled at them as we left the car and ran. The cops were

so stunned they didn't even bother to chase us. Those

losers. We flew, except me, Tadase, and Yaya, who had to be carried, to Tokyo. We were like 10 minutes away anyways. Well, since Utau drove so fast. Before I knew it we were in front of the planetarium. How'd

we get here so fast. Huh. I was let down off of Amu's back and we all walked in to see Tadase's gat uncle sipping tea. "Tsukasa, we need help." Amu said

with a lot of courage.

**StarWater11: whaddya guys think. I know I kinda left you all at a cliffhanger but yeah…… and sorry about not keeping the story all happy, it was getting boring.**

**Rima: at least I didn't die.**

**Ikuto: selfish.**

**Rima: SHUT. UP. **

**StarWater11: T.T Well R&R for me. And I REFUSE TO CONTINUE WRITING UNTIL I GET 3 MORE REVIEWS.**

**Rima: 1 word. Blackmail. **

**StarWater11: T.T **


	9. Guardians?

**StarWater11: I'm tired but I'll type anyways.**

**Nagihiko: disclaimer: she owns nothing……**

**Chapter 9: Guardians!?**

**Rima's POV:**

_Flashback:_

"_Tsukasa, we need help." Amu said with a lot of courage_

_End of Flashback._

I sighed. Way to be blunt. "I knew you were coming, but this is faster than expected." He said referring to those stupid cards of his. "Easter infiltrated Rima's island resort.

We barely escaped and Nagihiko got shot, and Rima fainted! We need to do

something!" Utau yelled. Everyone was quite and the air was still. Tsukasa smiled at us and began speaking. "welcome, Summer

Guardians!" he yelled. "WHAT!?" we all yelled. "Since Easter is back we need guardians." Simply he said. Ikuto smirked. "But there aren't enough positions for ALL of us to be guardians." That loser. Tsukasa

smiled even bigger. "  
Well actually I have made new positions so all of you CAN be guardians!" Great, just great. That's just what I needed, to be a guardian again. I heard everyone sigh.

**Tadase's POV:**

Yay! Guardians again!"

**Utau's POV:**

Eh. Could be worse.

**Kukai's POV:**

Well if I'm with Utau I guess it's okay….

**Kairi's POV:**

THAT *****!

**Rima's POV:  
**OHHH GREAT! "Well I guess I'll tell you guys your positions now. Tadagay is King. Amu is Joker. Rima is Queen. Nagihiko is

Jack. Yaya is Ace. Kairi is Hearts. Kukai is clovers. Ikuto is spades. Utau is Hearts. And you

guys get capes!" NOOOOOOO! Tadase's gay uncle passed

out capes, which he pulled out from behind his back, weird. The only good thing out of this is being with Nagi- I mean A-Amu. Hehe. Amu didn't get a

cape because she wouldn't wear it anyways. Boys got green plaid and girls got purple plaid. At least we don't

have skewl uniforms too. "Easter will be back, I guarantee it. Soon too. We need to prepare for

what's gonna happen. I also saw they have improved. Their weapons are stronger as are there methods. We need to be ready.

" If that's it I think we can handle this." I said. I mean of course we can. We took

down Easter before, surely we can do it again. We've gotten stronger over the years. Tsukasa lowered his head a bit. " But they're not after the embryo anymore." What! That make no sense. "Then what the hell

do they want!?" I yelled at him. Hopefully this will get us somewhere. His bangs now covered his eyes as he opened his mouth.

"To kill you all." He whispered. I shuttered and froze. To k-kill……us. I heard him

whisper something else. He said something like, "But you, Rima,

might die before they get to you." I'm pretty sure no one else heard, and what is he talking about. My health is fine and the only person after me is

the Easter corporation. "What are you talking about." I asked him. Everyone looked at me. I heard Tsukasa mutter crap. I'm very positive I wasn't supposed to hear what I heard. " I can't tell you." he said barely

above a whisper. I was getting impatient. "whaddya mean you can't tell me!?" now everyone was staring and weren't talking. Tsukasa quickly

lifted his head and looked me straight in the eyes. He gestured for

me to come to him. I did as told and he whispered in my ear. "Are you sure you wanna know." I nodded my head.

I just had to know what he was talking about. I stepped back a couple of steps. "Rima, while you

were gone your parents arguing got……out of control. Your father took a knife out on your mother. She's d-dead and your father is looking for you. But not for a good reason. " all life drained from my body. It

looked like Tsukasa was going to say something else but he stopped himself. My father k-killed m-my mo-mother. And he wants to k-kill m-me. Everything turned white as my not so friendly death guy clouded in.

"see. No one likes you Rima. Your father wants you dead and so does Easter. And you're getting strange headaches, what a coincidence.

" He was right. I was meant to die. No one in this world will miss me. I'm

just a bother. A cold hearted, bother. Tears slid down my cheek.

My mother's dead and its all my fault! And now there are people out to friggin' get me! I need to go to hospital for those headaches when no one's

around. Maybe then I'll find out if something's wrong with me health wise too. God, I should

just kill myself already. An idea spring in my noodle. Maybe I should kill myself, I mean to get it over with. People want

me dead and no one will even miss me. Yeah. Yeah. I guess when no one is around I'm gonna commit s-suicide. I laid sprawled out on the white floor as the death guy laughed maniacally. Salty, wet, tears filled

my face. "I can't wait to die." I whispered, going into a slumber.

**Nagihiko's POV:**

Rima had fainted after Tsukasa told her her dad was after her. I feel so bad for

her. She now lay in my arms as the others asked Tsukasa questions. She kept whispering things like "die" and "commit". I wonder

what she's thinking. I hope to god she doesn't do anything stupid though. I shuttered at the thought of Rima killing herself. I couldn't live without her. I'd die if she left. I need her. Her eyes fluttered open slowly

as she checked her surroundings. After that she winced as she clutched her head. "Rima, what's wrong!" I yelled. Everyone heard me and crowded around. She tossed and turned as she kept her hands on her

head. "We need to get to a hospital, now." "NO!" She cried out. "Rima you have to!" I argued back. "No…no." she sobbed. I loosened up and nodded. Temari floated up to me. "But Nagi…" she trailed off. I

nodded to her it was ok. If Rima wants to do this I guess I can't stop her. I mean it's only a headache….right? she cuddled in

my arms as tears escaped her eyes. I can't bear to watch her hurt and not do

anything. I closed my eyes and held her tight. About an hour or so later she stopped

holding her head and looked up.

Using my hand I gently pushed some of her blonde hair out of her face. She looked at me and

the only thing I saw in her amber eyes was pain. Pain and nothing. I really hope she's doing alright. Sigh. She got up and just stood there. About 3 minutes later she just ran out of the planetarium. Yup, just ran

out. I had to take in everything that happened first and then I ran after her. "Rima!" I yelled. With her small legs she couldn't be too far. But, I forgot Rhythm so it'll be harder to find her, but not too hard. "Rima!"

I yelled again as I continued to run around. Gosh, where the hell is she! I stopped for I second to think. If I was a small chibi devil where would I be…………………..i got it!

**Rima's POV:**

I kept running and running straight ahead, surprised I didn't run into something yet. I stopped after about maybe

12 minutes of running and looked at where I am. I'm……home? I was stopped right in front of the

driveway, but not quite on the driveway yet. Part of me wanted to stay put, parted of me wanted to run away and cry, and part of me wanted to go in. choosing my first instinct I walked cautiously towards the

door. I peered in the windows, which were open. There was no furniture in the house and some

tape on the ground in the shape of a….b-body. No. this can't be happening. For like the millionth time today I

started to cry. My hand slowly crept up, reaching for the silver know

on the white door. _AHHHHHHH! _I heard a scream but, it wasn't like in real life. It was coming from….me. but not the inside of me, the outside.

Why? I didn't feel any pain right now. A pair of arms grabbed me from behind and pulled me back. I froze up like I did when Nagihiko grabbed me. Yeah it's probably just Nagi. I hope. I turned my head as slow as

a turtle. When I saw the face I let out a shriek. "What's the matter Rima, it's only me. What scared because that boy

isn't here to save you." He said emphasizing the word boy. I was really frightened now. My

father held me with a knife to my neck. "Rima!" Nagihiko yelled. My father swerved around, causing me a lot of pain. "AHHHH!" I yelled. When he saw my father and the knife to my neck he stood still. " See Rima,

that boy doesn't care about you, no one does. And you know what else, besides the fact your gonna die today

is that it's your fault your mother is dead." He was right. I stopped struggling and lowered my head

so my bangs covered my eyes. "Don't you dare touch her!" Nagihiko yelled. There's no point in trying

was what I wanted to scream right now. My father chuckled. "Too late for that son." he laughed. "Just kill me

now." I whispered. My father stopped his evil laughing and looked at me with a smirk across his face. "See Rima, that's the spirit." He said lifting up the knife, about to bring it down on me. "Noooooo!" my purple

haired not for long boyfriend yelled. I closed my eyes awaiting my death. I was jerked back as I heard my dad scream. I opened my eyes to see my father running away and Nagihiko sitting up panting. No blood

on him. Did he push him out of the way for me. "Why?" I asked him quietly. He looked up at me and smiled. "Because I love you." Was his reply

before he fainted and fell over, landing in my lap. I guess there is

something worth living for. "I love you too." I smiled. Even if he couldn't hear it it was enough

just telling him. I brushed some of his long hair out of his eyes and kissed his cheek. "Rima…." He whispered in his

sleep. Thank you Nagihiko. I slipped my phone out of my pocket and dialed Amu's number. I put the phone to my ear to only hear ringing. "Rima! WHERE ARE YOU!?" My overprotective friend yelled over the phone.

"I'm fine, in front of my house with Nagi. He….passed out from running to me." I lied through my teeth. "Alright were coming

to get you, just stay put." She said to me. I sighed and told her ok. I hung my purple

phone up and put it back in my blue jean pocket. If there isn't anything in the house I need clothes, and…a place to stay. I can ask Amu, but there's Ikuto who comes over, and Yaya has the baby. Utau, Kairi,

Kukai, and Tadase are a no and that leaves…..great, Nagi. I let out a breath. I'll ask him when

he wakes up. I hope I can, but knowing Nagi I probably can. I thought about what my father said. Was it really my

fault mom was gone? I trailed off in my thoughts. About a minute or two later amu and the others ran up to us panting. "What the HELL were you thinking!?" Kairi yelled at me. Yaya punched Kairi in the

arm."That's not nice Kairi-koi." he blushed and shut up. I smirked and snickered. Kukai and Ikuto came up to me and

helped the unconscious Nagihiko up while Amu and Utau helped me up. "Thanks." I said. Ikuto

sighed. Imp guessing he overheard me. I got an idea. I grin crept onto my face. "So Yaya are you and Kairi a couple." Oh my gawd, you should've seen their faces. Let me tell you they were r.e.d. best (sorta) day

of my life. "Um lets go to the royal garden. We need to talk.

" Utau said. "Yeah." Kukai agreed. We started walking towards the school where the royal garden was held. Nagihiko was being carried by Ikuto.

Surprised he hasn't fallen over yet. I chuckled. Everyone was quite and Tadase skipped. The silence was

broken when he fell well actually tripped over a crack but, he fell on his face. I stared at me for a moment

before cracking up. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOUR SUCH A LOSER!" I laughed. "Ow, I broke a nail!" Tadase yelled out after getting up. Hahahaha! "You're a gay guy- hahaha -who friggin '-haha – broke a nail!" Kairi

squeaked. It really was a squeak because he was laughing too much. "Dude, be a man." Kukai and Ikuto

said at the same time sounding embarrassed for Tadase to be of the same species. Heck I am a girl and

I'm embarrassed too because we girls don't do that brake a

nail crap. "Tadase-chi, I'll help you up." Yaya said reaching for his hand. She pulled him up easily and we continued to walk. Tadase was flushing

frantically about the nail thing and everyone else but me and Nagihiko(unconscious) were talking. I just looked at the sidewalk I was

walking on. As we walked I found a rock and I'm now kicking it down the hill

with me. Everyone in front of me stopped as I bumped into Amu. "S-sorry." Hehe. I'm a loser. "It's ok." I noticed we had reached the royal garden but we hadn't gone in yet. I looked up and walked past the

others who were gazing at some snail or something. I opened the beautiful blue glass door to see a

vandalized garden. I let out a faint gasp. What happened. Plants and flower pots and soil was thrown all over

the floor, the glass walls were sprayed painted black and said "Die Guardians!", the chairs were knocked over, and lastly the amazing

water fountain in the center was filled with red water. I dropped to my knees

as I looked around at the mess. I crawled slowly to the water fountain and touched the water fountain's water. It wasn't b-blood. It was red food coloring in the water. My jeans were bow dirty from crawling on

the soiled infested floor. I didn't care though. This is much more important than my jeans. I'm surprised I haven't started crying yet. I guess I ran out of tears. "The garden…." Amu said stunned. Finally someone

speaks. Yaya started bawling." A-Amu-chi, Rima-chi, w-what h-happened!" she sobbed. Ow her crying is loud.

Am I this annoying when I cry. Amu came to her side and rubbed her back and shushed her. Saying

things like it's ok. And everything's gonna be alright, but it wasn't. I'm not sure how we can fix this. I glanced at the table which wasn't knocked over and noticed a piece of paper on it. My heart keeps telling me

to go to it but I'm not sure. Well i didn't really have much of a choice because my feet just

got up on its own and started instantly walking toward the white piece of paper. It felt like forever till I reached the table.

My trembling fingers picked up the paper and unfolded it twice so I could read the black ink. It said:

_Rima,_

_I know you are the one who reads this so here goes. If you turn yourself in to me than I won't kill your friends, but instead you. Yes, this is your father Rima and don't try to run because I will find you. You and your little _

_friends are so predictable. So all you have to do is come back to the house and go into your room where I will wait. You have 2 weeks to come. After that I will kill all of your friends, starting with Nagihiko I believe it was and _

_I'm working with Easter so don't try anything stupid. And whatever you do don't let them know about this and do not let your little boyfriend get in my way again._

__You should Know_

I trembled even more now as I finished reading the he wants me dead, huh. Figures. I crumpled the paper into a ball and slid it into my shirt pocket. I turned around and saw everyone trying to clean up

what they could of the royal garden. I frowned. Eventually these times will be gone. I noticed Nagihiko was sitting in a chair thinking deeply.

So he's awake. Without thinking I walked over to him. Instantly he

looked up at me and smiled a weak smile. What is he thinking about. Out of the corner of my eye a black shadow ran across the room. The hell! I spun around to see my good old friend Grim standing there, I

guess Grim is my name for the reaper dude. Grim put a boney hand on my shoulder. He let one laugh escape his lips before vanishing. I shivered. "Rima!" Nagihiko yelled. I didn't realize he was calling my name.

Oh and i still have to ask him about staying with hi. i'll ask him later.

"Sorry didn't hear you. " I apologized. "Do you know anything about the grim reaper. While I was unconscious I saw him and he kept

saying things like she's gone! She's gone!. Does it ring a bell." He asked me.

More than a bell actually. I wonder what Grim meant by she's gone…I don't know. Could he be talking about me? I looked Nagihiko in the eyes and shook my head no. he said thanks and I walked away to the

fountain again. I sat down in front of it and thought. Ok first Easter and my dad wanting me dead, then the headaches, then the she's gone thing. Well f your dead your gone from the world. Okay I'm getting

somewhere here. So if so many people want me dead and Grim was telling Nagihiko about me being gone than, I could be dying in the future.

Maybe that is the future! But what about the headaches. That still

doesn't fit in…….I got it!

**StarWater11: Yes! Done, oh and happy late April Fool's!**

**Rima: Bahumbug**

**StarWater11: Actually Rima that's Christmas.**

**Rima: Whatever. R&R So she can continue.**

**StarWater11: I want at least a total of 27 reviews before I continue. Hehe**

**Rima: Greedy.**


	10. CAN I GO TO THE FREAKIN DR NOW?

**StarWater11: Lmfaoo, I just ate a snickers bar and still cant spell that peanut butter cup name. **

**Ikuto && Rima: Freak. **

**StarWater11: *sticks tongue out* Just do the disclaimer dang nabbit!**

**Ikuto: she owns nothing at all, hobo.**

**StarWater11: T.T**

**Chapter 10: CAN I GO TO THE FREAKIN DR. NOW!?**

**Rima's POV:**

_Flashback:_

_Maybe that is the future! But what about the headaches. That still doesn't fit in…….I got it!_

_End of Flashback._

Wait! Oh man! I lost it. Hmm, I walked back over to Nagihiko. "Can I stay at your place." I asked easily. "Because everyone else is busy and you're not!" I quickly added before him or the other got suspicious. The

others are known for eaves dropping. He chuckled. "Sure Rima-chan." He continued to work well think about whatever he was thinking about. I reached in my pocket to find my phone. Who knew it wasn't

damaged or anything. Oh crap! The Dr.! I still have to go secretly. I casually yet sneakily strolled out of the royal garden. "Rima-chi can you help me with these pots!!" if you guessed Yaya yelled than you were

100% right. I inwardly sighed and turned. I drag my feet to where Yaya was and I picked up some broken pot pieces. Ow! A small and sharp broken piece slit my finger open a little bit. I winced in pain as a little

bit of blood escaped my flesh. It hurts! Who knew. I held the tip of my finger and walked over to Tadagay. He noticed me and saw me holding my finger. When he saw the red oozing from my finger he dashed

around the corner and in 5 seconds came back with a Blue's Clues band aid. **(A/N: DON'T OWN!!! PROMISE) **Great. I snatched it from his hand and pulled the part of where it keeps the sticky part sticky. Gently,

I placed and wrapped the odd band aid around my bloody finger. I love the word blood. Lol. Slowly I returned to my rather childish friend and continued to pick up broken pieces of pot. Hehe that sounds funny.

"Ummm Yaya, where do we put this?" I asked her. I mean really, should we just pick it up and throw it in another spot on the floor. "In the trash can right there silly!" she happily yelled as she pointed to a trash

can like right in front of me. Sigh, I'm not book smart OR common sense smart. I wonder what smart I am?

_None._

The almighty Corona. What are you doing? I thought you and the others went off with Kiseki to his stupid dominate the world things like a minute ago.

_I ditched._

I love you. And now I know for sure you are my chara. And what did you mean by none?

_Well, you're not exactly any smart at all._

Thank you? And what is that supposed to mean. I argued in my mind with my chara.

_You are just not any type of smart. You are actually quite dumb. But that's good because others can do things for you!_

I like your thinking, but I can to be smart. And I can prove it.

_How?_

I shall walk to the water fountain. I can't get that wrong, its only like 10 feet.

_You do that._

I started walking towards the red water, water fountain. "Rima-chi where are you going!!!" I swiveled my head and stopped for a second. "Proving a small chara wrong." I replied. She looked confused but

watched me in amusement. My head spun back around and I continued walking. Haha Coron- I stumbled over a crack in the floor and tripped. All eyes were averted to me. Corona popped out from a nearby- hide-

from- Kiseki- bush and laughed her asstechs off. I glared at her darkly. "See! You aren't any smart at all!" she laughed. Hearing her remarks the others too started laughing with my evil chara. "Well she didn't

know where the trash can was either!" Yaya laughed. They will pay. I got up off the ground and dusted the hem of my skirt off. It held some grass pieces on it. Can I just go to the freakin' Dr. now!? I sighed and

my stomach growled. I'm hungry. "Nagihiko, can we go to lunch." I asked with puppy dog eyes. He sweat dropped and turned to the others. "Can we?" he asked. "Sure Fujisaki-kun." Tadagay said sweetly. Gay

much. "Um, I know a restaurant called the Kira Kira Café that we can go to." Amu piped in. I've heard of that before. It sounds so familiar, but I just can't think of why. I think it's important though. "Do they have

ramen." Kukai and Utau said in unison. Utau blushed and looked down flustered. "Yeah, I think so." Amu said. Ikuto popped down from a tree. WTF!? Where was he all this freakin' time! "Yo." He greeted giving a

peace sign with his fingers. "Ikuto!" Amu yelled. "Where the hell were you while we were cleaning our butts off!" she yelled and scolded him. If I'm correct we have only been cleaning for like 30 minutes. "In the

tree, duh." I said. "He just came down from there. It's obvious he was napping." I said like it was the simplest thing ever. No one listened. They were all yelling and arguing about Ikuto and tree's. now's my

chance to escape and get to a hospital. I tip toed out thinking I was only one step more until I would be home free. Sadly I was wrong. Nagihiko had noticed me leaving and caught up with the others. Not even

breaking a sweat he asked me, "Where are you going?" Crap. I'll have to lie. "To the restaurant?" I guessed. He shrugged and every one walked down the hill/ sidewalk thing to get to Kira Kira Café. It was

somewhat silent. The only people talking weren't even talking, they were giggling. It was Tadagay and………an imaginary friend? Whatever, the freak. Little kids ran around playing in the grass and fields while cars

pushed by on the bustling road next door. Some junkies were across the street by the poetry club smoking weed. Those losers. One noticed us and whispered something to his buddy. No one but me had seen.

They ran through the cars and headed towards us. One looked like Michael Jackson with some 70's sparkle gay jacket and leather jeans. The other one was a normal biker guy. The biker guy stepped in front of

Nagihiko. "Hey babe, wanna take a ride." He asked him. OMFG!? HE JUST CALLED HIMA HER. I burst out in fits of laughter. A dark aura surrounded Nagihiko. He started talking an octave higher in his Nadeshiko

voice. Oh, I see where this is going. "Actually I'm a lesbian. I have a girlfriend. It's this sexy blonde next to me." He hugged me. "WHAT!?" I blushed. "Nagi-Nadeshiko!?" I yelled, still blushing madly. The others

chuckled under they're breath. He looked at me and winked, asking me to play along. I sighed and decided to. This could be fun. "Yeah. She and I are engaged. She is my smexy beast." I said seductively.

Nagihiko was trying so hard not to laugh. I could tell. I am pretty sure I was turning these guys on though. Hehe. The Michael Jackson went up to behind me and grabbed my butt. The hell!? "Biotch!" I yelled

slapping his face. Nagihiko noticed what he did and some flowers popped up n his hair as a naginata was left in his hands. "UGHHHHH!" He yelled charging at them both. It was like Tom N Jerry but better! Kukai,

Utau, Amu, Yaya, Tadase, and Kairi watched in amusement while Ikuto and I stood there looking like this kind of thing happens all the time. It sort of did though. The Michael Jackson's friend, a.k.a the biker dude,

was pretty stunned. I really don't blame him though. I'm very surprised that one of the two messing around haven't been ran over by a car yet. Nagihiko continued to chase the Michael Jackson guy around this

tree. When he stopped for a breath Nagihiko took his chance and used his naginata on him. Pieces and strips of his clothing flew all over. When my boyfriend stopped the dude he like murdered had shredded up

clothes and some scratch marks on him with very little blood on his skin or anything. Usually Nagihiko would have torn him to pieces. The flowers and naginata disappeared from where they were and I sweat

dropped. The two weirdo's ran off scared and flustered. Serves them right. "Thanks." I told him. He nodded his head solemnly. "No problem." He answered with a smile on his face. "Ohhh, is there love I smell."

Yaya hinted. Grr. She aggravates me so much. Iru popped out from the egg on Utau's belt. It was rare when she or Eru came out. "I sense love!!!!" she yelled out. Amu sweat dropped as Iru's fist was pumped in

the air. I was seating a bit though. " W-we do n-not l-love e-each other!" I yelled out, stuttering. Which wasn't true but I crossed my fingers. Hehe, I'm such a kindergartener. Ikuto now looked interested. He

smirked and chuckled slightly. "Sure. " he is now really getting on my nerves. He chuckled again and I sighed. " Ha! You didn't argue or disagree!" Amu yelled out. They aren't going to let this one slip so easily. I

blushed mad like, maybe even more than Amu……nah. "N-no! I j-just was h-hungry s-so i-I'm delusional!" I screamed the first thing that came to my mind. I saw a hint of sadness in Nagihiko's eyes and I instantly

felt guilt. Kukai ruffled my beautiful blonde hair and gave a thumbs up. "Let's go eat!" he yelled an octave too high. I nodded and we all followed down the road. I glanced at Nagihiko and he looked like he had

gotten over what I did. Thank god. I would have felt awful. Wait! Ughhh, I still can't go to the freakin' dr.s yet! This upsets me dearly. Everyone stopped and I hadn't noticed until I bumped Utau. She turned

around I glared. I took I step back and looked away. She sure is scary, but not THAT scary. "Kira Kira Café." Kairi examined the food shop. "Well what are we waiting for!? Let's go!" Amu yelled, dragging us all in

and finding a booth to sit at. It had just enough chairs for us all. The place wasn't bad, but wasn't great either. The wall were white and a light shade of pink, with a kitten paw embroidery at the top rims of the

walls. There were many tables and a small stage with a mike and a piano on it. The waitress's were dressed in kitty cosplay. Poor them. Mostly guys were here and they were gaping at the girls in their revealing

outfits. Perverts. "This is where you take us. To some perverted place?" I questioned Amu. She sweat dropped and rubbed the back of her head. "It's not for pervs Rima. It's just a small restaurant." My oh-so

helpful boyfriend commented. "Whatever." I muttered turning my attention to the menu. Well there's not a lot of good things. I guess I'll just get a Cesar salad. I set down the colorful pamphlet and my attention

was diverted to the stage as a girl our age stepped on. The lights dimmed and only one spotlight shining on the stage remained. This girl had white hair and red eyes. Odd. She wore some gothic Lolita clothing

and her face was a little pale. She held a violin at her side and showed no emotion in her eyes. The hell, but, when I looked deep in her red eyes I felt a pang of sadness surge through me. Even though I don't

know her, I feel really sorry for her and I don't know why. She turned her head slowly and looked straight at me. Our eyes locked and I couldn't escape. Suddenly all these pictures flashed rapidly through my mind

and my head hurt. My eyesight was dazed and I couldn't see anything but these pictures. I clutched my head as I started feeling dizzy. What's happening!? I tried standing up but I just fell over. My eyes were

still in sync with hers. "Stop!" I yelled out at her. People were now staring at me. She looked even harder at me and pulled her violin to her neck, now in playing position. **(A/N: I actually play the violin in real **

**life! Have been for almost 3 years. ) **the continued staring at me but put her brown bow on the strings and started playing a familiar tune. My eyes widened in shock as I remembered why the Kira Kira Café was

so familiar sounding. When I was little my dad took me here when mom wasn't home. He was looking at the girls and I asked him why when he had mom. He had slapped me hard across the face and told me to

shut up. I was maybe 6 and it hurt dearly. He still brought me here every day but I knew to just stay quiet and out of trouble. One day some girl that looks like the one looking at me was on the stage and played

this song on her violin. Everyone was on the ground screaming and holding their head but my dad. He just laughed and laughed evilly. He faced me and pushed me onto the ground. My head was bleeding a bit

but not badly. After he did that the strange girl looked straight at me with pain and a little fear. But now when she looks at me she showed no emotion. I stared back into her eyes but this time with meaning and

she whispered "Help." I was scared now. She stopped playing the violin and her red eyed turned blue. She looked at me fearfully and ran out. What just happened. Slowly I dropped my arms and my friends

stared intently at me. "Sorry. I was just a little dizzy." I reassured my worried friends. I sat back down in my seat and gazed at the stage. A kitty waitress came up to our table and blocked my view. I looked at

her and glared, but it went unnoticed. "What will you all be having today nya-" she asked us purring. I rolled my eyes as she took our menus. "I'll have a Cesar salad." I told her. She nodded and scribbled it down

on her pad thingy. Everyone else took their orders and talked quietly. "It'll be out in puurrrty minutes." She joked as the cat lady walked off. Purty sounds nothing like thirty. That was a horrible pun. I diverted my

attention back to the now empty stage. The lights were now all bright and enlighten the whole room. I wonder why that girl had looked at me and why I saw those things and no one else did, and lastly why I

still can't go to the freakin' Dr.s yet? I need answers badly. Nagihiko acknowledged my silence and turned to watch me. I detected it from the corner of my eye. Another thing, I wonder why she said "Help" to me.

So many questions and so little answers. "Food's here!" the cosplay waitress sang. "Alright!" Kukai yelled rubbing his hands together. The girl giggled and Utau glared at her. Jealous much. My Cesar salad was

alright, could have been better. I took a nibble after nibble until it was gone. I had the smallest meal, go figure. I was still somewhat hungry but didn't bother to say anything. I pushed my fork around my plate

and observed the whole place. I carefully perceived the door and noticed a flow of white hair dash quickly out of the exit. It was so fast. I stood up and ran, following her without thinking, just acting. I need to

know what she meant. "Rima!" Nagihiko yelled before I had jogged out of the door exit. I noted some white hair and a purple Goth shirt turn the corner swiftly. Stopping for a second I pondered over whether I

should follow her or not, I already got this far. Well I'm just wasting time standing here and Nagihiko is bound to catch up to me. I might as well try. I zipped from my standing spot and turned the dark alley's

corner. It got dark fast. I did moderately well with all this chasing. I trailed behind this mystery girl, only feet away. Faster, faster! I need to go faster! My legs sped up and I was inches behind her now. Yes!

Before I got any further behind her I jumped well leaped, on top of her, causing her to fall with me on top of her. "Run! Hurry, before I transform!" What? Transform? I still had her pinned to the ground and she

managed to turn over so she at least faced me, so I sat on her stomach now. "Save yourself, please…" she begged. Her sincere eyes soon changed red and she clutched her head and yelped out in pain, "GO!"

no, there is no way I'm leaving. The screaming soon stopped and she let go of her noggin. The girl looked directly at me and smirked. "Time to die." She laughed. I stood my ground and rolled off her. "What's your

name. " I shakily asked her. She stopped her incisive chuckling and grinned. "Violet. And I know all about you, Rima Mashiro." I gasped. How did she know my name. I was appalled. I snapped back into thought

and mustered up enough courage to ask her something else. " Why did you say help to me when you were on the stage? And why did all those pictures flash through my head and it hurt so badly?" she chuckled.

"You stupid child. That wasn't me. You may not realize this but the girl Violet, me, is being possessed by who you are talking to now. You wouldn't understand though." She gritted her teeth. Possessed? "What?"

"I knew it. You're like every other mortal." Violet looked up at the moon. Her eyes switched colors once again. They were now a clear shade of blue. "No." she murmured to herself. "What just happened?" I asked

Violet. "I can't tell you." The white haired girl whispered. "Yes you can!" I yelled at her. "Please…" she whispered again. Staring intently into my eyes I let out a breath. "Explain." I demanded. " There is some evil

beast that haunts and over shadows my body. I don't know what it wants, but my chara has turned evil, and yes I know you have a chara. I know everything about you, but I don't know why. And yet it feels like

I've known you all my life. I can't control this monster or my body when it over powers me. I've….k-killed people because of it and don't want to, I just do. It hurts and I want it gone, but I can't do anything." She

sobbed. She gazed back in my eyes. "You…look so familiar." I gently said. "I don't know for sure, but your father, I think he works with Easter and he's been experimenting with them, and I could be the

experiment, and I think you're the target." She whimpered. My hope dropped. "Oh. Will I see you again? What is Easter doing?" my questions flowed out. I had so many. Not looking directly at me she answered, "

you and your friends probably will numerous times, but it might not be me, it could the beast. To be honest I don't even know what the beast is. And I think Easter wants you all dead, but he wants to do it by

using your past, your _bad _past. " I nodded. "Rima!" Nagihiko yelled out, most likely searching for me. " I better go, I will try my best to keep in touch and to not harm you all, but please, don't tell the others about

me." She uttered before taking off and disappearing. I sat crouched on the ground thinking. I was very confused. But even more scared and frightened. "There you are! Why the hell did you run off !?" Nagihiko

questions as he knelt down beside me. "I…thought I saw something." I lied through my teeth. I don't think he believed me but it was better than nothing. He helped me up and we walked back to the Café. "Rima,

can I ask you something?" he started. "Sure." I reported. "Is there anything wrong." I stopped dead in my tracks. Why would he want to know that? Has he been watching me a lot?"N-no." I stuttered. "You

don't have to lie. Please tell me Rima." He begged. I faced him and began, "I promise you there is nothing wrong." Total lie. I really wish I didn't have to lie, that it didn't have to be like this, that we could have

had just a normal summer, but we can't. he nodded and we continued our walk silently. I feel horrible lying to him like this though. I sighed as we returned trough the exit and everyone stood, waiting for us.

Clearly done with their meals. I expressed no emotion and looked down at the tiled floor. "Let's all get a good night's rest and meet up at the royal garden at 11:00 am tomorrow." Tadase announced. Everyone

agreed and went their separate ways. This will be a long night. No one went the same way as us. It was just me and my boyfriend. I was getting really tired and walked a little slower. I let out a small yawn and

rubbed my eyed. Nagihiko turned around and walked up to me. He perched me on his back and started walking again. "You know you don't have to Nagihiko." I told him. "But you're tired and I want to, my

Queen." Was his reply. I smiled at him. "Okay."I implored. I lay my head down on his shoulder as he gracefully waltzed to his house. He was so beautiful. His hair, his manners, his personality, his everything. I

think I will thank him tonight. Yeah, that sounds nice. "We're here." He recited. I hopped off his comfortable back and we walked into his mansion. Or as he calls it his "house". This thing is waaayyyy to big to be

just a house. "Mom, I'm home." Nagihiko called out. "Okay hunny." A gorgeous woman who looked a lot like Nagihiko came into the room. "Oh, who's your friend." She smiled at me. "This is Rima. She needs a

place to stay and I offered her here, if that's okay." He asked her. "Of course. You may share a room with Nagihiko." She winked at me. I blushed a little. They have a freakin' mansion with a ton of rooms but I still

have to share one with Nagi. Well this could be an interesting night. NOT LIKE THAT!

**StarWater11: that's it for that chappie!**

**Amu: it wasn't bad, actually.**

**StarWater11: Thanks. : )))) R&R PLEASE!!!!**

**Amu: YEAH!!!!!!**

**StarWater11: I will update as soon as I can you guys as long as you promise to R&R! You know you want to! C'mon! Lol!!!!!! : )))))**


	11. Surprises?

**StarWater11: Kind of tired. Still going to write though. **

**Amu: Can I do the disclaimer like you promised????**

**StarWater11: Sigh. Fine, but hurry, I want to start the chapter already.**

**Amu: Yes! Disclaimer: StarWater11 owns nothing in the content of this chapter or any chapter.**

**StarWater11: Have you been practicing?**

**Amu: N-no… THAT WAS SOOO MUCH FUN!**

**Chapter 11: Sneaking Out and Nadeshiko.**

**Rima's POV:**

_Flashback:_

_This is Rima. She needs a place to stay and I offered her here, if that's okay." He asked her. "Of course. You may share a room with Nagihiko." She winked at me. I blushed a little. They have a freakin' mansion with a ton of _

_rooms but I still have to share one with Nagi. Well this could be an interesting night. NOT LIKE THAT!_

_End of Flashback._

I followed Nagihiko up his wooden stairs. As he guided me through the hall I observed all of the paintings and antiques in the

huge mansion. They were all so beautiful. But one autograph caught my eye. I

stopped and took 2 steps closer to the framed signature. M-Maharuko Sizukeo, h-ho the, w-ho the. How did they get HIS autograph. He is my idol. I adore him, my inspiration. **(A/N: Don't know if real person.) **

This is amazing. This place has everything. Nagihiko snickered form behind me.

"Cool huh?" he asked. I rapidly nodded my head. "Wow." I whispered. Again he chuckled. Nagihiko grabbed my wrist and pulled me

towards his room. I glared at him for taking me away from the breath taking site but I can see it later on. We ran down the long corridor and I let out a soft giggle. Nagihiko is very fast. He continued running and

turned his head to look at him. He gave a warm smile which made me blush and he turned his head back around. I noticed a plant pot in the middle of the hallway. What the heck is that doing there? Nagihiko

glanced at me again and chuckled with a smile. I could tell he was having fu- OWW! Nagihiko tripped over the stupid plant. That hurt. He fell first and I landed on top of him. So I was lying down on him in the

middle of the hallway. I lifted my head and stared into his eyes. I laughed slightly and then my laughter spread. We were both giggling

like mad now. "Well, if you are staying with Nagihiko tonight than you might

need this. " Baaya said, interrupting our laughter. She threw us 2 condoms. 'N-no its n-not like t-that! I, I mean we f-fell." I stuttered blushing red. And where the heck did Baaya come from anyway. She chuckled

and walked into another room. I let out a breath of relief glad she was gone. When I re opened my eyes, I stared intently at the condom

package. I really don't hope we will use these tonight. I mean nothing's

going to h-happen, right? Swiftly I got off of Nagihiko and stood up. "She we go to your room now." I asked him. "Sure." Was his response as he lifted himself off of the wooden floor and stood at his feet.

Carefully he grabbed my hand and held it as we skipped down the corridor. Well it was more like walking, not skipping. We both stopped at a blue door that read at the top in purple letters Nagihiko. He turned

the silver knob and pushed to reveal a very boy-like room. It had sky blue walls and posters of basketball players and traditional dancers on the walls. There was a bed on the side by the wall. It was a queen

size and had a purple comforter. Kind of girly there. Next to his bed was a small white, bed side table which held a tan lamp and a black laptop. Off on the other side of the room was a mahogany wood desk with

a chair. There was some paper and a cup full of pencils on it. Right above

the desk was a white, wood, shelf. It held an album full of pictures and on the front cover was a picture of all the guardians. Minus

Nadeshiko. Obviously though because Nagihiko is Nadeshiko. I smiled at the picture. Good times we had. Who knows how many pictures of us he has in there. And lastly, next to the desk was a white closet door.

It was closed. Well, I can tell you one thing. His room was like the size of my living room. It was freakin' huge. "So, you like it." Nagihiko asked me. "Yeah." A thought dawned on me. "Where will I sleep at?" I

asked him curious. I mean his mom surely won't let us sleep in the SAME bed, will she? Then again, Baaya gave us condoms earlier. "In my bed." He answered. "And you." I added. "In my bed." I sighed. I knew it.

"But first, let's get some of Nadeshiko's old clothes for you. They will fit now." "But wouldn't I just be wearing your old clothes?" I implied. Nagihiko started sweating. "Onee-kun, can you come to my room."

Someone yelled form across the hall. I turned to Nagihiko. "Who was that?" I asked with anger. Was he like hiding something form me, he never told me he had a sibling. "Busted." Rhythm and Temari said at the

same time. Where did they come from!? "Onee-kun." Some girl who looked rather similar to Nadeshiko came in the room. "O-Oh, who's this?" she asked nervously. "Explain. Now." I demanded. "Rima, When I

dressed up as Nadeshiko it was only for dancing. Nadeshiko actually is real. She was studying abroad

and allowed me to use her name when I cross dress. So I was kind of taking her place while she was gone,

but the training was all for me. Please don't be mad that I didn't tell you." I looked back and forth between Nadeshiko and Nagihiko. The. Hell. "So you pick now to tell me?" I asked rather mad. "Rima please…" he

begged. "Yes, and I may not know you, Rima, but Nagihiko constantly talks about how pretty you are and how he would hate to break your heart. You mean everything to him and he has been crushing on you

since you first transferred here!" Nadeshiko excitedly exclaimed. "Nadeshiko!" Nagihiko whined, blushing. I giggled. " I think we will be good friends." I told her. She smiled. "I feel the same." She declared. "I

forgive you, for now." I reassured Nagihiko. He let out a breath

of relief and I jokingly punched his arm. He chuckled. "Oh and I overheard you saying that Rima-chan needs clothes?" Nadeshiko mentioned. "Yeah.

Can I borrow some of your old clothes?" I asked her. She nodded her head. "Hold on and I'll bring you some, you can use mine the whole time you stay." She recited. "Thanks." I stated as she walked out of the

door and around the corner. "So, Nadeshiko is real, huh. Will you tell the others she's here? Will she some with us to defeat Easter? Oh and why do you have Temari?" I asked. Questions just zoomed out of my

mouth. " I will tell the others she is here, the people who know about me crossdressing will be surprised though. She probably will come with us to defeat Easter and train. Tsukasa knows about her and will

probably see it in his cards or whatever. And lastly, I have Temari because Temari is actually my chara. Nadeshiko has a chara that is

Temari's twin. Looks exactly like her. Her name is Memari. Memari and Temari

were born for the same reason at the same time. Like real twins. The only difference is Temari wears pink and Memari wears orange. And her hair is blonde, not purple." Wow. I was very shocked. So much

information in one day. "I'm back!" Nadeshiko yelled as she waltzed in with a pile of clothes in a

basket in her hands. "That's a lot of clothes." I retorted. She giggled. "Yeah. Go ahead and let Nagihiko put them in

the closet later, ok." I nodded my head ok. She tossed the basket to the side and sat on the bed where me and Nagi were. 'So, are you 2 like, a couple." I almost choked when Nadeshiko said that. "well…" I

trailed off. "So you guys are dating but secretly." She just summed it all up. "Pretty much. Please don't tell anyone." I groaned. She laughed. "Okay." And with that the conversation of me and Nagihiko dating was

off topic. "So can I meet your chara Nadeshiko?" I politely asked the purple headed girl. She nodded. "Memari!" she gracefully shouted. Her voice was actually pretty. It was calm and relaxing. A blonde chara

stepped, well make that floated, into the room. she did look just like Temari but with blonde hair and orange clothes. She kind of matched KusuKusu. "Hey!" KusuKusu and Corona flew out from behind and high

fived Memari. **(A/N: Sorry for bringing in Nadeshiko and giving her a different chara… It just came to me ) **"Nice to meet you all." She bowed.

Wow, very, um, wow. She sure does make a good first

impression. I smiled at her. "You the same." I added. She tilted her tiny head to the left and grinned. Nadeshiko sighed and looked at her wrist which held a purple watch strapped to it. "Well, it's time for my

dance practice. I'll see you guys tomorrow morning!" She waved off as she and her small chara walked out of the room. For some reason this made me smile. I glanced at the light blue clock on a shelf to my left

and noticed it had said 10:25 p.m on it. That was awfully quick. Last time I checked,

it was only 9:30. Well I guess time does fly. Nagihiko got off the bed which made it rise up a bit according to the amount of

weight lost on it. I chuckled softly. Slowly I turned around to only find him already dressed. He was really fast. I didn't even hear him, and he just got up! Man, that cross-dresser. I watched the pile of clothes that

Nadeshiko had laid out for me. I saw a pair of red pajamas that were short sleeved and had shorts. Cute. It will manage. I skipped over to the neatly piled fabrics and picked up the scarlet pair of pajamas.

Happily I turned to face Nagihiko. "I'm going to go change." I said cutely. He smiled a wide smile at me. "Sure. The bathroom is across the hall, two doors down, on the right." He replied. I nodded my head. "I'll be

back." I grinned and strutted out of the boyish room. Steadily I galloped and reached the pale colored door. Stopping in my steps

I swiveled and turned the knob left, then pushing out. The door opened gracefully

to reveal a very ordinary bathroom. The walls like many of the others, were a whitish color. There was 2 light orange rugs, one by the sink and one by the toilet. A mirror hung above the white sink and a cabinet

was on the left. Another light orange tub sat across the bathroom with beige

shower curtains draped over the top, sliding down to the bottom. Very nice, I have to admit. One by one I took off my clothes and

replaced them with the sleeping gear. It looked pretty nice on me. I turned and poised, acting like a model, watching myself in the mirror. I started cracking up at my sudden modeling. I looked back in the mirror

and thought. Hey, wasn't I supposed to do something important today? I pondered over that question for a minute or two. Oh yeah! I forgot about the freakin' doctors! I need to think of a plan. Well, I could

always just leave, but that's too blunt. What if I sneak out, maybe when everyone falls asleep. That just might work, actually.

I can get out of bed when Nagihiko falls asleep and then tip toe to the window in his

room. But wait, it's, like, 3 stories high or whatever. "Chara change!" Corona spoke up. Oh my god, where the heck have our charas been this whole time. **(A/N: Hehe, I like never put them in the story **

**anymore…-_-) **"But if I chara change with you it's not going to work." I obviously pointed out. Corona smacked her forehead. "No, with KusuKusu." The tiny little me announced. I gave her a very questioning

look. She rolled her eyes. "When you chara change with her you're

like a clown right?" she hinted. I nodded my head, sort of understanding. "Well clowns can like jump, so just jump right out the window, like a

clown!" Corona cheered. "That so stupid! It just might work!" I yelled. Quickly I lowered my voce remembering that I am in a bathroom and if Baaya or Nagihiko's mom comes in and finds me yelling to myself than

I'm screwed. "Alright, I'll do it." I nodded my noodle in agreement. She smiled and gave me a thumbs up. _Knock, knock._ The door had been knocked on. "No dip." Corona said causing a giggle to escape KusuKusu's

lips. I glared at her and turned my attention back to the door. "Rima-chan, it's me, Nadeshiko." She sounded serious. I carefully and cautiously opened the door and in came Nagihiko's twin. "Hey." I said to her,

only getting a glance in return. "What's wrong?" I asked sincerely. She shrugged a bit. "It's about……Nagihiko." She murmured. I nodded. "Go on." She hesitated to continue. Not looking directly at me she spoke,

"Nagihiko has been…..injured." my eyes widened. What the hell does she mean by injured! I gestured

for her to finish. "he didn't want you to know this, he told me while you were changing but I think you should

know. Just don't tell him you know or I told you." Fearfully I said okay. "The day he took that bullet and was in the hospital, the doctors had told him that they managed to get the bullet out, but he has slight

dizziness now. It should were off in a day though." I let out a breathe. Thank gosh it was nothing serious. "Thank you, Nadeshiko." I grinned

at her and she bowed, signaling her goodbye. She departed from the

room and I leaned against the wall. Maybe I should tell him that I need to see a doctor. "No Rima, you can't." Corona begged. I sighed. "Your right, it may be the right thing to do. I don't need Nagihiko to worry

about me, I can do this." I bravely answered. She smiled wryly. This is definitely the right thing to do.

**Nagihiko's POV:**

I wonder what's taking Rima so long. I sighed and got up off of the bed. Heading out the door I passed Nadeshiko. I waved as did she. It could be good that Rima knows about her. I sure feel better now that she

knows. I reached the bathroom and walked in, seeing how the door was open. "Hey." I smiled to the small, blonde petite. From shock of the sudden outburst I gave her she winced. I chuckled slightly. "H-hey."

She stuttered. "Who knew it takes that long for a girl to change." I snickered. She glared at me but then her glare turned into a smirk. "You should know….Nadeshiko." she whispered the last part. I sighed. She

wins, again. 'Man dude, I can't believe you let her win." Rhythm said to me in shame, turning his head from side

to side in disappointment. I sweat dropped. "Go make out with Corona or KusuKusu." I groaned

sending a blush to form on our charas faces and a giggle to come from my beloved Rima. Rhythm muttered something before going off to look for Temari and Memari, leaving KusuKusu and Corona to trail behind.

"Want to go back to the room?" I asked Rima-chan. "Okay." Was her response as we walked back in harmony.

Our footing was going the same pace, cool.

**Rima's POV:**

Me and Nagihiko got to his room and he was setting his bed up. Still cannot believe that we are sharing a bed. Perverted little mind nagihiko's got. I giggled to myself at that thought. All I know right now is that

the sooner Nagihiko goes to bed, the faster I can go to the doctors. "Should we-" "NO!" I cut him off. He gave me a weird look. "Ookay. How about we go to bed now, is that ok." Rapidly I nodded. I hopped in the

oh so comfortable mattress and closed my eyes. Nagihiko followed and stared at me for like 30 minutes before shutting his eyes. Now I have blackmail, the perv watches me in my sleep. Hehe. When he started

snoring I realized that he was asleep. I let out a yawn and quietly got out of bed and slipped on some near bye shoes.

They were a pair of pink puma slides. **(don't own) **nice, when did these get here?

Whatever. I slid into them and tip toed to the other side of the room, where the window lay. I unlatched them which made a small squeak. I turned around to see if it awoke Nagihiko. Nothing. I continued to lift

the window so that it was opened, which also made a squeak. It was softer than the last so I went with my instincts, trusting that it did not wake up Nagihiko. "KusuKusu" I whispered. My charas were right

behind me. "Chara change!" She whispered. Suddenly a green star and water droplet appeared under my eyes and I crept out into the chilly night air. It was a little cold but I don't think I'll need a jacket. I walked

across the steep roof with my arms to my sides. I had great balance whenever I chara changed. I felt invincible.

Just as I was about to hop off an arm grabbed my shoulder. "Rima?" said a very tired voice.

**StarWater11: Dun, dun, dunnnnnn! =)**

**Amu: R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R **

**StarWater11: Nicely said. Lol. **


	12. Running and Hiding

**StarWater11: hey I'm just gonna do the disclaimer because I have some good ideas for this story so hush and I own nothing!**

**Chapter 12: Running and Hiding**

**Rima's POV:**

_Flashback._

"_Rima?" a tired voice said._

_End of Flashback._

I turned around frightened to only see that it was Nagihiko. He looked……different. Like he was dizzy. His eyes were kind of hazy and he was having trouble standing up, plus he was squinting."N-Nagihiko…" I

concernedly asked. This could be the dizziness that Nadeshiko had warned me about. Maybe this is a tad more serious than I thought. Nagihiko tumbled from one way to the other until he got extremely close to

the edge. It startled me so I ran towards him, wide eyed and cautious. He looked at me and smiled a small drunk smile. His body tipped over

and leaned off of the roof. My eyes bulged bigger. "No!" I yelled. As

quickly as I could I dashed closer to him and tried to grab his arm or hand before he fell over. I missed and my eyes watched and followed his body as it fell straight downward. Tears filled up my eyes but I wiped

them away took a deep breath and jumped. I plunged straight down, terrified. But I knew this had to be done. I was still in chara change and did the first thing that came to mind. I didn't even think about what I

said next, it just came out of my mouth. "Nagihiko's heart: Unlock."

I whispered, holding my hand to my chest as I continued to plummet down, now with my eyes closed, hoping for the best. I knew I could only

save one of us and so many people wanted me dead, might as well end it now. I made my last smile as a bright blue light engulfed Nagihiko. Soon the bright lights faded as Nagihiko floated in the air in Charanari

form. "Beat Jumper!" he screamed as he gained back his sight. He didn't seem to be familiar with his surroundings as I noticed. Since my eyes were open again I whispered something I know he couldn't hear, but

hoped he would know what it was before I go. "I love you." Was the three words that needed to be whispered. And therefore they were. Nagihiko turned has face and saw me still crashing down and he zoomed

towards me with lightning speed. He didn't seem to understand what was happening though but he continued to dash towards me. I was getting a bit dizzy myself from being upside down and going this fast.

My eyes blurred out as I felt a large force crash against me and I blacked out. The last thing I saw was a tuft of purple and blonde.

**In the Fujisaki mansion 3:30a.m**

My eyes slowly drifted open. I tried to lift my head up but once I even tried to use a muscle a pain surged through my whole body and I let out a shriek. I just stopped trying to move altogether. I moved my lips

and mouth a bit. That doesn't hurt. At least I can talk. As best as

I could I tried to see who was in the room. I observed all of the guardians were here and some doctors. Kairi was chatting with a doctor and

occasionally pointed at parts of my body. Nagihiko sat in a chair with his head in his hands. Yaya, Ikuto, Kairi, Kukai, and Utau were talking and looking down. Amu sat near Nagihiko, attempting to comfort him.

Nadeshiko stood pacing back and forth, biting her nails. A doctor cam up to my side. Before he spoke I tried to see what damage I was in.

it's funny because I wasn't that badly hurt. I had purple bruises and

scratches all over my body. My clothes a bit torn and….a…big gash in my chest. I let out a small gasp. "The young man over there tells me all he remembers is waking up and seeing you falling from the roof. He

also said he dashed to you as fast as he could but couldn't exactly save all of your body. He wasn't damage, which is quit miraculous. But we have some…..strange news." He announced, looking for the right word

to use. Many other doctors came hurdling towards me with this medical stuff, bandaging up my chest and treating to my bruises. The doctor who I was having a conversation with looked me directly in the eyes.

"We took some tests, and thought we should inform you this before your friends. There is some odd thing inside of you that keeps blocking us from seeing your internal organs. We have tried x-rays but all that

comes out on the screen was blurs, which is very unusual.

This has never happened before. And also, we took some cranium tests. Inside of a vital part of your brain is a disease that you have, we aren't sure

how you got it though." What the hell is talking about! I do NOT have ANY disease. " The disease you have isn't even really a disease. It's a cancer type."My eyes bulged. Cancer? I can't h-have c-cancer. "Are you

familiar with the cancer known as leukemia?" Leukemia? Isn't that like a brain disease? I mean surely they have a cure. "Of course I have. But, is there a cure?" I asked sheepishly. I was uncertain. For once in my

life I don't know how to react to this. I mean normally I'd be freaking out, but I'm so calm. The doctor looked at me hesitantly. "Well actually yes, but

with your leukemia will come headaches, and for the cure, you

need someone with the same blood type as you to do a transplant. Once the transplant is complete you should be cured and it would do no harm to the person who's blood you borrow. But there's a catch." I

have l-leukemia. My throat started to dry as it got a bit harder to breathe. The atmosphere was tense. "What's the catch?"

I whispered, looking down. "You have the rarest blood type, O, which not many people

have. It would be amazing to find someone with the same blood type. We will contact you every week and continue looking for blood donors who have your blood type. If you believe you have a friend who might

have the same blood type as you bring them to the hospital and state your name, they will let you in. oh and also, we will try to find the cause of the blurs on the x-rays." The doctor nodded. He began to walk

away but stopped himself. "Would you like me to inform your friends of this?"

he asked me. Hell no! I do not want them to know. I almost died last night! "N-No thanks. I'll do it. Oh and sir, will I be able to walk?"

I questioned. He smiled at me. "When the other doctors finish bandaging you, than you should be able to walk." I nodded my head without pain and the doctor walked off and out of the room. I sighed. So, I could

be dying, I will get excruciating headaches, my whole body is bruised, and there is something in my body.

This had been, so far, the best day ever. Tears swelled and my face got a little red. I sniffled a couple of

times. It was hard to hold back tears, but I couldn't force them. They just wouldn't stop. Nadeshiko squeezed through all of the doctors around me and kneeled down next o me. She put her hand over mine.

"You're brave, to jump and save my brother's life."She whispered. "No I'm not. I'm not brave, only a coward. I only jumped because he deserves to live, and I don't. Nadeshiko, people want me dead! I might as I

well get it over with!" I yelled, choking on my tears. The other guardians all turned to look at me. It was rare to see me cry. I always held it in, but I've held so much in its leaking from the bottle now. I just

couldn't take it. "Here are the facts, Easter, my dad, grim, they all want me dead!" I sobbed. Nadeshiko embraced me into a tight hug. In my head I could hear the song Eyes On Fire by Blue Foundation playing.

The one from that weird vampire movie, twiglight or something. **(I say twiglight because I don't like twilight and I don't own it either. Yeah I know, gasp, I don't like twilight.) **The water works kept on coming

as I sobbed harshly on Nadeshiko's shoulder. She rubbed my back and kept whispering things like it's okay. It's funny, how she is so much

like her brother. I guess that Nagihiko told everyone that Nadeshiko

was staying, but to them that didn't matter now. Nadeshiko pulled me off and held my shoulders with her hands. "Rima, can I ask you something?" she uttered. "Sure." I moaned. I know it's not going to get me

anywhere if I cry but right now I think I have an acceptation.

KusuKusu and Corona floated on the side and watched me with fear, but they look paler now because of…..yeah. it pains me to have every feel pity on

me, I just want to run away into the run and keep running. "What did you mean by grim wants you dead?" she asked. I froze up. The air stilled and the room got really quite. I can't believe I said grim, no one

knows about him, accept Nagihiko sort of, but that doesn't count. Everything around me started fading to white and a black figure arose from the ground. It's grim, but there's someone with him. Once I got a

clear view of who it was I took a step forward. After that my feet were glued. The other figure, it was Violet. She looked depressed but angry. No, this isn't Violet. It's the beast overpowering her. Her eyes were

blood red and a chain was around her neck. It went from her neck down to grim's hand. It was sick, even if it was a monster, it was being treated

so low, like a pet, like…..me. i looked at the white ground and my

bangs covered my eyes. "What do you want?" I growled. "I'm not afraid of you." I said through gritted teeth. He chuckled evilly. "Now now Rima, you don't want me to hurt your friends, do you?" It laughed

maniacally. That got my attention. I swiftly turned my head to look straight at him. "What?" I murmured. "You stupid child. I could leave you here and go straight to your friends. They can't see me so it's pointless

for you to warn them. I can kill them at any moment, unless…."It trailed off.

I need to know the what else! "What!?" I screamed at him."What else!?"the Grim reaper smirked. "Unless you join Violet here." I don't

understand what he's asking. A part inside of my head keeps saying to do it, what do I have to lose, but the other part says I have everything to lose. "Stupid mortal." He muttered. " You already have a best

somewhere inside of you. You can awaken it like Violet was forced to. She had everything, her family, friends, future, all of it, but it was taken away when she awakened her beast. The same won't happen to you,

because you have nothing to have taken away. Not even a home."He laughed. That really stung. But I think he was right. I might be dying and I have a beast inside of me. What do I have to lose. He answered

that, nothing. "I'll give you two weeks. The day your dad's deadline is. Once you go to your room and he is about to kill you say the word awake and I'll be there to awaken the beast. " I nodded. "Goodbye for

now, Rima." He chuckled before vanishing. The walls and surrounding area regained

color and I sat up. "Rima! What happened?" Amu asked me, worried. "To be honest, I don't know." was the only thing I can

find as a reply. Suddenly flashbacks of grim and violet and my beats ran through my head. I tried to stand up. There was a big goz rap around my waist to chest, I could feel it. As soon as I stood up, I fell over.

"Rima!" Everyone yelled, but Nagihiko. I put my hand up and continued looking straight. "I'm fine." I reassured them.

Again I tried walking. It was hard at first but I got it and was walking normal. I walked over to

a chair which contained a purple head boy. He removed his face from his hands and I smiled. "I'm okay." I whispered to him. "Rima…" Nagihiko stood up and hugged me tightly. He somewhat eased my pain. The

warmth and love he gave me was unbearable. It was too much right now but I didn't want to pull away. I continued to hug him. "I'm sorry. It's all my fault." He recited. Which sounded familiar. I shook my head.

"No, it's not."I reminded him. "Of course it is! I was the one you were trying to save, and you got hurt because of it!" he screeched. "Nagihiko…." I trailed off, embracing him again. We pulled apart and he smiled

wryly. "I'm sorry." "Don't be." He grinned.

"I can't." he whispered. I'm glad, that he cares. I shouldn't throw my life away, I have the guardians, and Nagihiko, plus my charas. So much I do have. But, I have

leukemia and the beast. I don't know what to do. "Nagihiko can I ask you a question?" he nodded. "Of course. " Would you die for me?" I asked. He scoffed. "Rima why would you ask that?" he wondered. I

shrugged. I didn't really know. I was actually going to ask him his blood type, but that's what ended up coming out of my mouth. He sighed and looked me in the eyes. "Rima, you are always on my mind, I love

you, I need you, I would die if you left, I would die for you, I will do anything for you, if I had to choose you or my life I would pick my life because you are my life." He said low enough so no one heard. I put my

head in his chest. "Thank you."I whispered. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed that the others were watching and smiling. For some odd reason, it made me smile too. When we pulled apart I gave him a warm

smile. "So, is you two's love fest over yet?" Ikuto asked us. We turned around only to see Utau smacking Ikuto across the head. "Ikuto! You jerk" she screamed out. Huh, so many fun times with all of them, but

it's going to end soon. I just wish, that it didn't have to be like this. If I could make it so we never got charas I just might do

that, but then again we would have never met, but also everyone would have no grief

and I would not be a burden. Yes, I'd probably be dead from father dearest, but at least they are all okay. This made me frown as I looked into the early morning sun rise through the window. It's so beautiful,

something I will never be on the inside, or out with all these bruises. I chuckled inwardly at that last part. The sun shines super bright and has a big radiance. If I only I could see something like this more often,

it's just so breath taking. "Hey, not to be rude or ruin the moment but Yaya-chi is

hungry, my tummy is all vibraty." Yaya spoke up. I giggled at Yaya's use of words. Still talking in 3rd person. "Would you all like to

go back to that Kira Kira Café place?" Amu asked us all. My whole body stiffened. "That place was quit alright, it'll do." Kairi inspected, pushing his glasses up. What if I see Violet again. "Sounds good to me. How

about you Rima?" Nagihiko kindly recited. He swerved and now faced me, as did everyone else, awaiting a response. I couldn't tell them I didn't want to go there, they would think something is up, even if I do lie,

because Nagihiko always sees through it. I have been defeated. I let out a sharp breath, but quit enough where no one really heard. I nodded my head slowly. "Sure." I turned my face and answered.

"Good."Utau declared, starting to march off like everyone else was, heading for the place that I dread almost the most. I sighed

and followed behind the others. We had been in Nagihiko's living room and the

door was close bye, so we were out of the mansion pretty quickly. "Oi, where's Nadeshiko?" Kukai asked the group. That is a good question. Where is Nadeshiko? "Hey guys wait!" an angelic voice called, running

from the door to us. Once she got to us she stopped and put her hands on her knees, bent over panting, trying to catch a breath or two. "I needed to go grab some shoes." She huffed. Once she finished her

breathing, she gave a thumbs up. "Let's go!" she bellowed. I gave a sweat drop at her…..whatever it was she was, and everyone else did also. I guess Nadeshiko never fails to be Nadeshiko. my butt vibrated as

I pulled a vibrant colored phone from my back pocket. I got a text from my mom? How, I mean isn't she like…..gone? I opened it and began reading the unbelievable message in my hands.

_Rima,_

_Help me Rima, it is mama and papa was close to killing me but ran off, I presume he told you I was dead, well it isn't true, I called a close friend who took me to the hospital. I am at Mullbery hospital in the city. I love you, _

_Rima._

_-Mama_

After reading the horror and delight in this message I collapsed on the ground. My knees hit the floor and got scraped but I didn't care at the time. Mama could be alive! No, she is alive! I mean it's not like this is

my papa saying these things so he can kill me early, it truly is mama! Tears of joy escaped my eyes. Dripping down my cheek, one by one they fell, adding more to the collection of water droplets at the end of my

chin. Everyone had stopped walking and was next to me

on the ground. "What's wrong Rima-chi?" Yaya asked me with curiosity. I wiped away the wetness on my face and shook my head. "It's nothing." I

exclaimed. "Rima, no offense but if you are on the ground sobbing and smiling it is surely not nothing." Amu retorted. "She has a point." Ikuto agreed. I gave in, they should know about this wonderful event. "My

mama, she is alive." I cried. More tears ran down my face. I was happy. I smiled at the

others and they smiled at me, well accept Kukai gave a thumbs up and also Nagihiko and Ikuto didn't smile. They looked at

me worriedly. "Aren't you guys happy!? She's alive!" I exclaimed once more. Ikuto and Nagihiko exchanged glances and nodded. "Rima, we think that your dad probably took her phone when he killed her only to

fool you and lure you in so he can kill you." Nagihiko perceived. All the happy was set free from my body. My facial expression turned blank, unreadable. That's impossible. I started shaking my head. "No, he

wouldn't." Ikuto nodded his. "Sorry to brake it to you kid, buy, yeah, he did. Most people do, or would." Ikuto announced with a shrug and casual voice. I was speechless. In that instant I pushed through the

others and ran. I just ran and kept on running, I won't stop. "Rima!" Nagihiko yelled.

I turned around for a split second and saw Ikuto and Kukai holding Nagihiko back probably saying things like I should be alone

for a bit, and they are right, but a small part of me wants Nagihiko to follow me, and I don't know why. I just kept on running though, pushing people out of my way and not looking back. My eyes were closed

also. i sped up just a little and stubbed my toe on something but I didn't care. I kept going. Eventually I got tired and stopped. once my

feet were still I opened up my eyes and I saw that I was in front of the

café. Great, the one place I didn't want to be is where I go. I took in a deep breath and pushed the door open, walking in. every one stared at me once I walked in because my clothes were torn, I didn't change

yet. I went straight to the back of the café and took a small booth, made for 2. I sat in the cushiony red seats and reached in my left pocket. In it contained my phone, $15.00, and a key to my house. my stomach

grumbled. Go figure. I might as well get a salad while I'm here.

A waitress dressed in kitty cosplay waltzed up to my table. "What'll you be havin' sweet p." the waitress asked me sweetly. "I'll take a chicken

parmesan salad please." I reiterated. She nodded her head and scribbled something down on a pad of paper she held in her hands. "And to drink?" she communicated. I pondered for a second. "How about a

water, lemon on the side. " she again scribbled something down in her paper pad and looked back at me with a smile and a wink. "It'll be out in about 10 minutes hun." I grinned at her and she walked away. I

scooted in the booth and leaned my back against the wall, hugging my knees in a small ball. Why can't

they trust anyone? Maybe it really was my mom. Maybe it wasn't. but, I have faith that it _was_ her. I checked

my other pocket and pulled out two eggs. Corona and KusuKusu were sleeping. Carefully I tucked the eggs back away. Just a random thought, but where will my phone bills go? Oh well, as long as they are paid I

guess. The door opened causing a chime to echo through the room. Slyly I popped my

head around the seat to see who had entered. Oh no. it's Nagihiko, Amu, and everyone else. I pulled my shirt up and tied it

in a pony tail in the back. With my shorts I rolled them up so now they were really short. I took my hair in a pony tail like my shirt but then tucked the hair dangling from the pony tail in my shirt so I looked

somewhat like someone else. A woman, as tall as Tsukasa, walked past me and with a pair of black sunglasses sticking out of her hand bag. I snuck up and took them from behind without her noticing and put

them on. Great, now they can't notice me. I swung my legs around so I sat normally and I held a menu up to my face so you couldn't see it that well. The kitty waitress came back up to my table confused and

looked both ways. Then she leaned down and whispered to me, "Have you seen a little girl, blonde, at this booth?" I gigged a bit at how good my disguise was. I set the menu down and pulled down my

sunglasses just a tad so she could see my eyes. "It's me." After I told her that she had the funniest

facial expression. It was like a OH-MY-GOD-I'M-SUCH-A-LOSER type look. "O-Oh, well your meal will be here in a

minute." She stuttered before taking off. Jeez, talk much. I picked back up the menu and continued pretending to read through it. The guardians walked close to my table but of course, they get to sit in the one

behind mine. I could hear everything they were saying. Are we always this loud? "Are you sure we shouldn't look for Rima? I mean she could be hurt or lost." I think I overheard Nagihiko. _SMACK. _"She'll be fine.

Now hurry up and order." Utau groaned. I hear a small

yelp from Nagihiko and a chuckle from Ikuto which earned him a smack too because that was the next thing I heard before they're talking stopped. A man

waiter came up to my table with a water, lemon on the side, and a salad. "Thank you." I greeted at a low toned voice. I didn't want the guardians to over hear me, and by guardians I mean Ikuto. I picked up a

utensil and started munching on my salad. It was pretty yummy. The only things I heard the guys say were about sports, arguing over which one was better, and from the girls, me. They were saying things on

how concerned they are and crud. I ignored everything and finished off the rest of my salad. The receipt came with a bill of $6.95. I paid the money and left a 5 cent tip. It was better than nothing. When the

waiter came to take the money I asked him a question, "Can I just sit here for a little while." I politely and sweetly asked. The nice man nodded. "Of course you may." He winked and walked away. I hope he

doesn't think I'm like homeless or something. I resumed my other spot against the wall and looked intently at the stage. I keep having this feeling that something is there. Trying as hard as I could I think there is

something there that I need to find. I need to spot something there, I can feel it, I don't know how, but I can. And it is something important to. Wait, I think I see it……

**StarWater11: Phew! Long chappie.**

**Amu: Sure was. You could do longer though. **

**StarWater11: sweat drop**

**Kairi& Tadase &Kukai: We aren't even in the story that much.**

**StarWater11: Get over it. You will soon, trust me.**

**Nagihiko: R&R**

**Rima: R&R l**

**StarWater11: Copycats. l**

**Rima: T.T Just R&R l**

**V**


	13. Seeing

**StarWater11: I'm sick today. My tummy is hurting and I really don't want to type but i will for you guys.**

**Amu: Cool stuff. Disclaimer: She owns nothing.**

**Chapter 13: Seeing**

**Rima's POV:**

_Flashback_

_Wait, I think I see it……._

_End of Flashback_

I observed a red gem on the microphone. It was really small and placed in the center of the mike. Without thinking I stood up and walked over to the gem. I don't think anyone else could see it, it was so small.

The scarlet colored gem twinkled and glimmered under the stage lights. A couple people stared at me to watch what I was doing, others eating there meal and talking with one another. I reached my hand out

slowly to touch the valuable item. My hand, only inches away from touching the gem, started to glow a bit. The closer

I got to touching the gem, the more my hand and the gem glowed. What is this? I heard

people behind me whispering things. I think the guardians are watching me too, uh oh. I touched the gem with my pointer finger and my whole body was surrounded and devoured by a bright red light. The

scarlet gem floated up in the air and my two chara eggs also floated out from my pocket. All 3 items and myself glowed. I was a little bit frightened. "Is that Rima?" Kukai asked. "Mashiro-san?" Tadase questioned.

"I believe it is her. "Kairi stated. "Rima?" Nagihiko trailed off. I could sense

foot steps behind me from some person. "Grab the gem…." Something in my head whispered. With my left hand I grabbed my chara

eggs and with my right, the gem. As soon as my hand encountered the gem I was thrown back and the glowing stopped. I was thrown across the room and hit the wall with a huge force, but I didn't feel

anything. I held the gem in my right hand with a tight grip and I felt all my pain, my bruises and gash, go away. Everyone in the room stared at me now wondering what just happened. Without being noticed I

tucked the gem in my back pocket and KusuKusu and Corona flew out of their eggs. But they look different.

Like they're eye color looked somewhat crimson colored and they're clothes looked a little darker, to

conclude they're odd looking selves, they're skin was pale. Not super pale, but a little whiter than normal. My glasses have fallen off and my pony tail came out of my hair. The guardians rushed to my side in

disbelief. I was shocked and stood up. "Violet….." I whispered. "Rima! What just happened!? Are you alright!? What were you thinking!?" Utau and Amu yelled simultaneously. "Who's Violet?" Nagihiko asked. I

skipped Amu and Utau's questions and faced Nagihiko. "I….don't know" I lied through my teeth. "Rima-chan, I don't feel so good."

KusuKusu said, holding her stomach. She looked normal again as did Corona.

Corona clutched her head. "Rima…." She trailed off. I put my hand out and my charas floated into it and lay down. I observed them carefully, I wonder what's wrong? The two charas closed their eyes and drifted

off to sleep. I tucked them in their eggs and put them in my pocket. "What was that!" Kukai yelled. I shook my head, unsure. **(A/N: This story is so sad, I need to make it more happy.) **"The. Heck."Ikuto

growled. Gosh, no one understands anything! I was starting to get mad as the group rambled on and argued about god knows what. "I can't do this!" I screeched, storming out of the restaurant. "Rima, wait!"

Amu yelled, running after me. I dashed all the way to

the park and went to a nearby tree. I let out a deep breath and then sat down below the shade of the old oak tree. No one ever understands. I'm going

through so much right now. I need to just calm down. A gust of wind blew, moving some of my hair around. A pink flower petal floated down and landed on my lap. I smiled and picked it up gently. The sun's rays

shun brighter and it was getting warm out. I looked out into the clear blue sky and saw many white balls of fluff in the air above. It was a beautiful day. "Rima! There you are." Amu panted. She ran up to the tree

and put her hands on her knees. She looked at me and grinned. "I'm sorry I took off like that. How about we go swimming or something, with the others." I apologized. She stood up straight and tall and gave

me a thumbs up. "Sounds good! C'mon!" she yelled, grabbing my hand and

racing back to the restaurant. I giggled at the hyperness she had. Reminds me of Yaya. Speaking of Yaya where has she been. "Amu,

where is Yaya at?" I asked her. She stopped running for a moment to answer. "She is with her mom. She misses her and Tsubasa so she wanted to go home for a while." We started walking back. So she wanted

to go see her family. How ironic, that is exactly what I wanna do with my mom, go see her. We reached the restaurant and everyone was waiting outside. Once they spotted us Tadase waved. We neared the

group. "Sorry I ran off like that." I said. "You are forgiven. Sorry we went off on you too." Kairi announced. "You guys wanna go swimming or something?" I questioned. Utau looked at Kukai who looked at Ikuto

who looked at Kairi who- ok I think you get it. "Sure." They all replied. "Should we go get Yaya or…" I trailed off. Kairi shook his head. "Yuiki-san wants to stay with her family for a while." Tadase politely said. I

nodded. "We'll all go home and change and meet up at the pool." Nadeshiko declared. "Sounds cool man." Rhythm replied. Everyone went their separate ways except for me, Nagihiko, and Nadeshiko. Of course

though because we sort of live together.

**Ikuto's POV:**

I started walking home to go change into a swim suit. I'm very surprised that nothing from Easter has happened yet. Then again Easter is Easter, you never know what they have up their sleeves. I wonder how

Hikaru and Rikka are? Since Hikaru does own Easter, I wonder why he is after us though. I remember when he was good and got his heart's egg. Then there is Rikka. Rikka was Hikaru's best friend who also liked

Hikaru. They both like each other and I don't see why they don't just admit it and go have some happy life together. The only bad thing is that Rikka hates how Hikaru likes hurting others and making them suffer.

Alas Hikaru won't listen to Rikka about those things. I should pay him a visit soon. Hopefully he won't try to kill me this time. But then again he probably would because that's what Tadase's gay uncle said. But

also Hikaru is my cousin. Sort of. Since his grandfather forcefully married my mom than I think we are considered cousins. Confusing stuff. I reached my apartment and walked up the stairs, to the door. I went to

the plant off to the side and took the key from inside

of it. Slipping the key in the hole I unlocked the door and went in. the moment I opened the door I was appalled. Everything, it's all gone. The furniture, not

that I had a lot, was all gone. I ran up to the fridge and opened up the door. The food is gone to. I checked the bathroom next. Nothing. No tooth brush or even something like toilet paper was seen. The last

place I could check was my room. I walked in the open room and only one thing remained. My violin in its cad lay motionless on the floor in the center of the room. Nothing else was there. The closets were empty

and so were the drawers. I growled. "Easter." I muttered. I took my cell phone out of my pocket and called up Utau. I need to know if her apartment is clean to. Everyone else lived with their parents so Easter

wouldn't bother going there. The phone rang as I await for my sister to pick up.

_Ring .Ring. _

_-Moshi Moshi, Ikuto?_

_Utau, are you home yet?_

_-No, I'm just about to enter my apartment, why?_

_Easter has cleaned out my apartment of everything except my violin._

_-Oh my god. I just got in my house. It's empty._

_Check your room, that's where they left my violin, maybe they left something of yours too._

_-Um, the only thing left in my room is a note. Hold on its stuck to the wall. Let me read it._

_What does it say?_

_-Here it is. It says Utau, be aware that we are watching all of you. By the time you read this note we will have taken away all of yours and Ikuto's items. We are stronger and I hope you are ready because we will attack _

_when you least expect it. From Hikaru, your evil cousin._

_Is that all?_

_-Well at the bottom it says P.S Rikka did not approve of this, love Rikka._

_Go figure. Should we tell the others?_

_-Yeah. Since I'm practically rich I can always get more stuff and you too so let's go to the pool and warn the others. Then we can all go to the planetarium and ask Tsukasa for help. Got it?_

_Sure. I'll meet you at the pool. Bye._

_-Bye.-Click._

I hung up the phone and sighed. Of course my sister is rich. Well, better get going. "Ikuto-nya, let's go." Yoru announced. I nodded and began walking.

**Nagihiko's POV**

Rima, Nadeshiko and arrived at the house. Which Rima swears is a mansion. Sure it is Rima, sure it is. "Nadeshiko, do you have a bathing suit I could borrow too?" Rima asked sweetly. Nadeshiko smirked but

quickly hid it and nodded rapidly. "Of course I do, Rima." She evilly said.

What does she have in store for Rima? "Rima, you go with Nadeshiko and I'll go to my room to change." I announced. "Okay. Don't come in

though." I chuckled at her stupidity. Even though it was cute. "Okay Rima I won't."I joked. I ran up the stairs to my room and went straight to my desk. I opened up a drawer and pulled out an iTouch. Grabbing

the speakers to it I set it on the desk and connected the iTouch to the speakers, turning on my iPod. Scrolling up quickly with my thumb I hit the shuffle button and walked to my closet. Soon the song Say Aah by

Tray Songz filled the room. **(A/N: You like have to listen to this song while you read this! And don't own) **I laughed inwardly at the song. I have such great taste in music sometimes. At least no Beethoven or

stuff like that came on. My mom made me download some Beethoven when I did a report on him because she thought I would get in touch

with my 'inner Beethoven'. I grabbed a swimsuit from my rack and threw

my jeans off. i pulled my shirt off and started imitating singing the song. I was now only in my boxers and was jumping up and down, using my hands to act all gangster or whatever and was lip singing the song.

"And we don't buy no drinks at the bar. We pop champagne cause we got that dough. Let me hear you say aah. If you want me say aah." I sang part of the amazing song. I heard some giggling from behind.

"Aah." I heard Rima giggle. I turned around flushing red and grabbed a nearby pillow, holding it up on my body. Nadeshiko burst into a million bits of laughter. Rima squeezed her stomach and with one hand

wiped the brims of her eyes. "Did you-haha- get that all on-hahaha- camera Nadeshiko." Rima laughed violently. "Yup! All of it!" They exchanged high fives and my eyes widened. "A-all of it." I stuttered. My left

eye twitched in horror. "C'mon Rima, let's go change

now." Nadeshiko said more calmly this time. Rima nodded and followed her out the door and across the hall. "Wait!" I yelled. They trailed back in with their

hands on their hips. "Yes?" Nadeshiko asked. "Why were you in here?" I asked them as the song changed to Party in the U.S.A by Miley Cyrus. I blushed and dashed over to the iPod, switching the song to 1 2

Step by Ciara. They chuckled when I came back. "We were going to ask if you had some pocky, but I don't really

want any anymore. You Rima?" she asked. Rima shook her head and smiled. "By the way, we have

black mail so don't even think about being mean to us or pulling anything, and you will obey our every need unless you want this on YouTube." Rima declared. I sweat dropped and sighed. "Fine." I replied. "And

remember, ANYTHING we want WHENEVER we want." Nadeshiko reminded. I nodded and shoved them out the door, closing it and securing it by locking it. I went back to my bed where my bathing suit was and

got into it. It was like 6:30 pm now. That sure was quick. This day was really short. I turned off my iPod and stuffed it in my pocket, along with my phone. "Temari, Rhythm, you done! Time to go!" I shouted. Out

from a little doll house known as their home came 2 charas in colorful bathing suits. "Yeah dude!" Rhythm gave a thumbs up. I unlocked the door and went to the girl's room and knocked. "Come in!" Nadeshiko

sang. "Nooo!" I heard Rima scream, but it was muffled after a second. So it sounded like mphhfhf. I opened the door and

my jaw dropped. Rima? She flushed bright red and turned her face to look the other way.

"Nadeshiko made me. She claims that it was the only one my size that she had." Rima huffed. My jaw remained dropped and I neared Nadeshiko. "Why? Do you like torturing her." I moaned. She snickered. "Well

for you this isn't torture, it's heaven!" she cheerfully exclaimed. I sweat dropped. KusuKusu, Corona and Memari were giggling and already in their tiny swim suits. I wonder where we got them at? Rima wore an

orange bikini 2 piece that had white polka dots and black laces that tied at the waist on both sides, around the neck, and on both sides of her chest. Like her sides, where all girl bathing suit straps usually go.

And then there was one clip in the middle of her top part, which took place of the lace tie around the back, so you could get the top of with the clip. That got me thinking. Will Tadase wear a bikini too? I snickered

in my mind. Probably will. Nadeshiko wore a pink one piece that

had a white hibiscus flower in the top left corner and a white bow that came around the middle and tied at the center in the front. Both girls hair

was up in a pony tail but Rima's bangs hung off to the side today. It looked different, but cute. Rima tossed me a towel and Nadeshiko one too. She grabbed one for herself and we left the big house. Or in Rima's

words we left the huge fricken' mansion. "What time is it?" I asked. Nadeshiko took out her phone from the beach bag she held. "It is 7:00. Cool, maybe we can go skinny dipping." Nadeshiko joked. I laughed.

We neared the pool where the others sat waiting. I was right, Tadase did wear a bikini, no wait, that is actually a pair of Speedos and I very tiny shirt. I'm pretty sure Ikuto has harassed him about it. As I looked

around to find Ikuto I noticed he nor Utau were here yet. We got to where the others are. "Where is Utau

and Ikuto?" Rima asked before I could. "Ikuto texted me saying that he and Utau should be here any

minute." Amu said, and with that two figures came running towards us. They panted and had collapsed to the dusty ground. They both wore a swimsuit that looked brand new. "They probably got new one's on

the way here. "Did you guys run here?" Kukai asked the two exhausted people on the ground. "We went to get new suits and we got chased out of Wal-Mart because it was closing and we didn't want to leave

so we had to run here from the cops." We all nodded like this happened every single day. "Oh, and Easter left me a note saying be ready and crap and they took everything from me and Ikuto's house except his

violin." Utau added. Our mouths hung open. "Excuse me?" Amu asked

in disbelief. So Utau retold the whole story and everyone was speechless. "Wal-Mart closes this early?" Tadase asked to break the silence.

Rima smacked him across the head for asking such an unimportant question. He yelped and rubbed his head making huffing and puffing sounds with a pout. "Alright, we will just have to be ready. Starting

tomorrow we should train, and to make it safer for our families let's stay in a hotel together." Kukai stated. Rima flinched at the word families. I put my arm around her for comfort. "Sounds about good. Until then

lets enjoy our lives." Kairi decided. We all nodded and made our way past the fence and into the pool area.

I think the hotel thing was a good idea though. Very smart move. Nadeshiko set down the bag for her

and Rima's phones and stuff and everyone laid out their towels neatly on the pool chairs aligned in a row. Rima searched through the bag and pulled out a bottle of sun tan lotion. She laid down, poured some in

her hand, and rubbed it on her skin. I sweat dropped. "Rima, I'm pretty sure there is no sun out…" I trailed off. she shrugged and continued to rub on sun tan lotion. When she finished she put down the bottle

and put on a pair of sunglasses that were too big for her face and looked like the ones that famous diva's wear. I just sighed. Tadase, Kairi, Kukai and Ikuto were all in the pool splashing around and stuff. I

thought that Ikuto hates water. I took a good glance at him and saw that he was shivering. He was only in to impress Amu. I chuckled. Rima was 'tanning' and Utau, Nadeshiko and Amu were talking on the chair

next to Rima's. occasionally Rima would speak up

though. A light bulb flickered above my head. I made a casual dash over to the guys. "I have an idea." I whispered. I told them all the instructions and what my

plan was. "Brilliant dude." Kairi and Kukai said in unison. "I don't know……." Tadase trailed off. "Wimp." Ikuto bullied. Tadase gave a small humph. "Fine, I'm in." he growled, sticking his tongue out at Ikuto, who

punched him on the side of his arm. "Ready." I announced, looking at each and everyone's faces. Nods and glances were exchanged. We all got out of the pool and were on the opposite side of the girl's. we

stood in a straight line and Rima saw us and gave me a wtf face. I just smiled. Oh you'll enjoy this. I looked at the others. "Go." I yelled. We all ran from our straight line and curled up into a ball in midair. "Cannon

ball!" Kukai shouted. We all made a humongous splash at the girls and they were soaking wet. When we arose from the warm blue pool water, we gave high fives and smiled. "Nagihiko." Rima glared. Now I

really regret jumping, because these girls looked ready to kill. They all got out of their seats and chased us around the pool deck.

Tadase was the only one not being chased, who currently was plopped on a chair

eating popcorn and watching us. I got yet another idea and stopped running from Rima. She charged at me and as she was about to hit me and threw her in the pool. The others topped to watch and the guys

triumphantly cheered, now doing as I did causing all of the women to be in the pool. As we watched them come up and take in a big breathe, we watched with smirks as glares were sent to us. "That was fun."

Kukai called out. "Indeed." Kairi commented with a blushing red face. He ended up pushing in Nadeshiko. By the look on his face I think he likes her. I will kill him if he hurts my sister. The girls shrugged and

started swimming around casually. I sweat dropped and Ikuto dived right in. Kukai smiled. "Woo!" he yelled before making a big blast of water jump out of the pool. Kairi shrugged too. "What the heck." He did a

small little flop in the pool and all that remained was me and Tadase.

I sighed and plunged down, sinking to the bottom and springing up once I hit it. When I came up it felt great and Tadase was by the edge of

the pool kicking his legs. The day he marries Justin Timberlake…… I trailed off. suddenly a gigantic tidal wave washes over me, covering up from head to toe. When I popped back out I inhaled a big breath and

smiled. Looking over my shoulder I noticed Nadeshiko was smiling at me. I giggled and turned around faster than the human eye can see. I leaped from my previous spot to where Nadeshiko stood and glomped

on her. She laughed and hugged me. I responded. "Nadeshiko…." I went on. We parted and I doggy paddled to the other side of the pool. I was never really a great swimmer unless I was in Charanari or chara

change. The charas were off only God knows where doing who knows what. Hopefully Rhythm didn't get one of my

charas pregnant. I stifled a laugh. I reached the side of the pool and hoped out. I struggled a bit

at first but managed to get up. So Easter is starting to take charge, Violet and I are like possessed or whatever, Grim won't stop talking to me and junk ,my dad wants to kill me, and I just might be dying, that is

definitely a regular teenage life for you. So much has gone on this summer, so far that is. **(What are you talking about!? Were only in chapter 13! Haha) **without thinking about it I stood, turned, and walked

straight to the chair with my beach towel. Slowly I sat down and pulled my knees up to my chest and rapped my arms around them. I rested my chin in between the crack from one knee to another. Kukai

observed me and waded through the water and hopped

out of the liquid environment. He squatted beside me and tilted his head. "What's up?" he asked me with concern. "Besides the sky not much actually." I

joked with him. He chuckled and gazed at the starts with interest. The pool lights had come on so flashes of yellow were seen here and there. "There has been a lot going on lately and its also a lot to handle. I

sometimes wonder why we were chosen to do this. Was it like our destiny?" he questioned. I thought for a moment and heard something that only effected me. It was some sort of shriek from a very familiar

voice. I screeched out and clutched my ears. All eyes turned to watch me with intent. My heart pounded rapidly and my head spun. My heartbeat also sped up. Knots tied up in my stomach and something buzzed

inside of me. I forced my eyes open and saw the red gem I had brought with me. **(This story is messed up. They are talking by the pool and then this happens. Too many sad things in this story so give me **

**feedback on how to fix it and stuff.)**It floated in front of my face and by instinct I reached out to touch it. Before

I had the chance to it shattered into a million red sparkles. Out of nowhere this pang in the middle

of my chest ran throughout me. I stopped and tried hard to concentrate. I took uneven breaths and thought about how I wanted it gone and suddenly, it just left. I opened my eyes astonished and looked

around. "Rima?" Kukai's hand waved in front of me."Huh?" I asked unconsciously. No one was looking at me and my hands remained at my sides. Did I just imagine that all? "No." Something whispered. I jumped

a little in my seat and Kukai sighed, dashed, and dived into the cool misty water.

Who's there? I think I questioned myself. "Violet. Rima, I need you…." The voice trailed off. Violet? The voice had disappeared and I

could hear nothing. "Freak." Ikuto muttered. Of course I heard it and flicked him off. well thought about it. "Ah, I'm exhausted." Amu exasperatedly sighed. She leaned against the pool rim and everyone did the

same, some getting out. A light shined into the pool deck and scanned the perimeter. "Who's there." A manly voice called

out. Shiz. "It's the fuzz." Utau murmured. I giggled silently. We quietly left the pool and

collected our belongings, but being the clumsy klutz I am I stepped on a rock and yelled. "Fuzzle snuggles!" I screamed. "Who's there! Show yourself!" the police yelled. "aww baloobadoosh." I 'cussed'. "I've got

a plan." Kairi and Tadase said at the same time looking at each other. "What? I'll do anything." Amu sighed in disbelief she would go with one of _their _plans. "RUN!" they both bolted out the back exit as a squeak

was heard from the other side. "I'm comin' in!" The guard guy yelled. We zigzagged around some beach chairs, tripping over some but getting right back up, and slammed the gate open. I froze. Shiz. "My phone!"

I called out to Nagihiko. "But Rima…" I gave him pleading eyes and he sighed,

scampered past me and hoped the gate screaming like a maniac. "Hey kid, what do you think your doing!" the guy yelled. There was

a sudden THWACK heard and a cat screeching, also a couple things being knocked over before you saw a shadowy figure jump right over. The others gestured for us to hurry up and I quickly thanked Nagihiko

while running for my life. We stopped in the middle of a coul-d-sack and took in as much air as we could. The police man sounded fat so he shouldn't have gotten that far. "I think we should probably head home

now, enough action for the day." I sighed. Everyone agreed. "Meet at the park tomorrow morning at noon." Utau added before taking off with Ikuto. "Wait!" I screamed, causing them to stop and turn around.

"What!?" they yelled. "Where will you stay." She sighed. "I'll just buy me and Ikuto an apartment, I'm rich, remember." She retorted. I nodded and ran with Nagihiko, who was oh so kindly waiting for me. "Stop."

A deep voice demanded. "What the fire hidrents now! I mean seriously! What the cereal here!" I screeched.

**StarWater11: longest chappie yet.**

**Rima: bahaha! I'm hilarious.**

**StarWater11:But I make you hilarious.**

**Rima: Yeah yeah, don't take all of the glory for yourself. R&R**

**StarWater11: Yeah or I swear I won't update because I got no reviews for my last like 3 chapters or whatever and it makes me feel like the story is horrible which it probably is…….. SO R&R DANG RABBIT!**

**Rima: its dang **_**nabbit**_


	14. The Man With A Deep Voice

**StarWater11: Another great chapter to start!**

**Amu: Someone is a little happy.**

**StarWater11: I guess you could say that…….**

**Nadeshiko: Disclaimer: StarWater11 owns nothing in the contents of this chapter or any chapters.**

**Chapter 14: The Man With A Deep Voice**

**Rima's POV: (Last chappie I meant to switch it to rima's POV but kind of forgot…)**

_Flashback_

_"Stop." A deep voice demanded. "What the fire hidrents now! I mean seriously! What the cereal here!" I screeched._

_End of Flashback_

"Stop." The deep voice once again commanded us. I huffed like a little kid and crossed my arms, making a pout form on my lips. The evil voice chuckled darkly. "The. Hell." Nadeshiko puffed. Nagihiko groaned. I

can't believe none of us were scared. But then again it's kind of like

Halloween all over again. A tall figure arose from the shadows. I gasped slightly, but loud enough for the others to hear it. "I told you we would

meet again, Rima." _He _chuckled evil like. Nadeshiko and Nagihiko stared in awe. I stepped forward 3 steps then uncrossed my arms. "Grim….." I trailed off. Grim's black hood ruffled from oncoming wind. The top

part that covered his face almost blew off but he stopped it with a boney finger. His scarlet red eyes shimmered a bit and glowed like radioactive slime. "What do you want." I asked him, my lip trembling. No!

There is no way the I'M scared of some skeleton! Just calm down Rima. I gulped and spoke a little louder.

"I asked you a question, so answer it." I demanded using my Ice Queen tone. "You." It whispered. My

eyed slightly widened. "But the time's not up yet!" I yelled. "Time? Rima, what's going on, who is he." Nagihiko defensively said, standing in front of me now looking for answers. Grim chuckled and raised a hand,

pointing it at Nagihiko and I. No. Grim stopped what he was doing all together and looked at the sky, lowering his arm. "You're lucky." He reminded me before vanishing like fog. I sighed. "Explain." Nadeshiko

claimed. "I……..can't?" I tried. They didn't buy it though. "We will all go home,

change, and then sit down in my room where you will explain." Nagihiko calmly replied. The beach bag that Nadeshiko was holding

wiggled and out came my two chara eggs. CRACK! The eggs split in two and out came the two charas. "Rima, you can't!" Corona yelled. "He might hurt them too!" KusuKusu exclaimed And I froze. Everyone was

looking at me, awaiting a response. "I………have to tell them." I lowered my face and my bangs dropped. "Rima…."The two floating people went on. I nodded. "But they must PROMISE not to tell." I averted my

eyes to Nagihiko and Nadeshiko, looking back between the two. "I'm not happy about it but if it'll get

you to talk than fine." Nagihiko answered. "Thank you." KusuKusu and Corona sighed and went to talk to my

friend's chara's. We approached the driveway and walked past it to the door where I turned the knob and marched up the long flight of stairs with the others. "Rima, you're pajamas are in Nagihiko's room,

change their. " I sighed but nodded as we headed into my boyfriend's room. I knelt beside my basket of clothes and rummaged through it until I eyed a pink, black and white pair of pj's. Not really my style but

why not. "Don't look, okay." I asked Nagihiko. "Alright. You face the door and I'll face the window." "Okay." I replied. I untied the straps on

my bathing suit and tossed it in the hamper nearby. I glanced behind my

shoulder and smiled. He wasn't looking. I finished changing and called put, "Finished?" he turned as did i. "Yes." A knock was heard from the outside of the door. "Come in." I hollered. The pale colored door

swung open and in came Nagihiko's sister. My stomach grumbled but I ignored it. I can always eat later. Everyone gathered on the bed and sat crisscrossed apple sauce. **(My teachers said that to us when I was**

**in elementary school.) **"Well that guy, Grim, is out to get me. He, as does my dad, wants me dead. Grim also has this controlling possessive beats inside of me and this other girl who seems to know everything

about me. Her name is Violet. I keep getting

these strange headaches that hurt like hell, and I might be dying, it's that or the beats inside of me. I have 1 week and 6 days until I have to go to my room in my

house where my dad will kill me and Grim will awaken the beast. Grim is going to do something about my dad though, I presume. If I don't go then he will kill me and all of you one by one." I explained my whole

story out right and Nadeshiko and Nagihiko gaped at me. "D-dying?" Nagihiko choked. "Beast?" Nadeshiko added. "I know it's a lot to take in, it was hard for me too, but that's why I have been acting strange

lately." I apologized. "Can we….do anything?" Nadeshiko asked me.

I shook my head. "I have no idea. But don't tell any one." The two nodded and Nagihiko turned his head so we couldn't see his facial

expression. "But I doubt I'm dying!" I quickly reassured him. He grinned at me. "Wellll who's hungry?" Nadeshiko butted in. "Me" I raised my hand with sparkled in my eyes. Nagihiko snickered and we all headed

out the door and back down the forever wandering stairs. I used to get lost

in this place, wonder if I will again. "What do you guys want?" Nagihiko, a.k.a the cooking expert, asked. "Ramen!" I exclaimed at the

same time as Nadeshiko. I giggled. "It's my favorite food." She told me. My spirit brightened. "Me too!" she laughed and I smiled. "So 3 bowls of ramen coming up." Nagihiko sang like a chef. "Instant cup?" I

puppy dog eyed Nagihiko. "Sure." I pumped my fist in the air. "YES!" I joked.

**Ikuto's POV:**

Me and Utau found a great hotel, my father's old one. My uncle Miokey took charge of it, we can get free luxury rooms if we wanted. "Hey, Im going to go check on Amu." I Told Utau waving off. she snickered and

then rolled her eyes. "Just come back alive." She retorted. "See ya sis." I hopped a tree and chara changed. "Hehe." Amu doesn't know what's coming.

**Amu's POV:**

I walk home alone and the only light around was street lights, which were dimly litted. Stupid community…… I was freaking out. I heard some crickets and jumped. Mentally I smacked my forehead. "Everything's

going to be alright Amu." I attempted to calm my nerves. A cold breeze made goose bumps form on my neck. A

blue haired boy with cat ears hung upside down in front of my face. "Boo." He casually stated.

"AAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" I screamed my head off. I ran around in circles meowing. **(Haha ma friend Jolie and Alexis went to dis odd girls house and sat right in front of the driveway **

**meowing hahaha ;) )** "Amu chill out it's only me." I stopped running for a moment and observed the person who mooed at me, I mean meowed at me. I sighed a breath of relief but suddenly remembered who

had just scared the living kitties out of me. "Ikuto." I muttered darkly. He chuckled and neared me. "Your cute when you're scared Amu-koi." I gritted my teeth and blushed a deep crimson. "K-koi!?" I flipped out.

Ikuto again snickered and picked me up bridal style. "I-Ikuto!" I kicked

and kicked trying to get out of his grasp but it was no use so I gave up. "Amu-koi would not be good at escaping someone who was going to

kidnap her. More like catnap." He joked. "What!?" I screamed. He smirked at me and hopped through the trees, heading for my house. I heard my charas giggling and trying to keep up. "Amu-chan is being

abducted." Miki announced. "By a giant cat~desu." Suu added. Ran nodded. "Meow." She imitated. "That's not how I act-nya!" Yoru protested from behind. We stopped (finally) at my bedroom balcony. Gracefully

Ikuto set me down on the hard, wooden floor panels. "Thank you." I huffed. Again he snickered. "What's up

with you and chuckling!?" I asked him. He shrugged. Ikuto slipped a hand down one of his pockets and

pulled out and iPod wrapped in ear phones. He unraveled the ear phones and pushed some of my pink hair behind me ear, adjusting the ear bud to fit my ear and placing the other in his. He turned it on and the

song No Air by Jordan Sparks turned on. Ikuto put out a hand and leaned over a tad. "Might I have this dance my Princess." I

giggled and placed my hand into his. "Of course, my Prince." I played along. Using his

other hand he slipped the iPod into his pocket and then put his arm around my waist and I put my extra hand on his shoulder, laying my head on his chest. "This is very romantic." I whispered. "Well I can't always

be the rebel, I am a man you know." He reciprocated. "You are a great man at that." I replied. Our charas watched intently. "Is my Amu-koi complementing me?" he teased. I blushed. "Don't ruin it." "Ruin what?"

"The moment." He nodded and we danced to the song in peace. But you

didn't think this was going to last forever did you? In the next instance I tripped over my own feet and landed on top of Ikuto on the floor.

My face turned even redder than ever before and I looked into Ikuto's eyes. The moment stilled as he leaned in and his lips brushed mine. Sparks flew the moment our lips touched and everything around us

faded. I'll make the author switch the POV now if you don't mind………………That means you StarWater11! **(Fine….)**

**Rima's POV( I LOVE Rima's POV! )**

The instant cup ramen was done and we sat at the dining room table eating silently. I tried to break the silence. "After dinner you want to go talk in Nagihiko's room?" Nadeshiko shrugged and continued eating.

"Sure." Nagihiko answered. I smiled at him and he smiled back. "I'm full.

Can I go to the bathroom?" I lied. I need to pee though, but I'm not full, I could eat another airplane actually. "Okay Rima-chan, do you

remember where it is?" Nadeshiko asked. I nodded. "I'll be back." I got up from my seat and bowed, signaling me leaving the table. I jogged up the stairs and took a left, then left again and then halted at a door.

I opened it. No bathroom, it's a library. And Nagihiko says he doesn't have a mansion. I walked down

the hallway until I saw another door. "This must be it." I reassured myself. I turned the knob, a bedroom. It

looks like Baaya's. Please don't tell me I'm lost! I didn't think this would happen again. This is NOT good. Innocent girls like me should not be alone in a hallway during night, I mean we've all seen the movies,

c'mon! As long as I don't go in the closet………"Mrs. Mashiro-san?" an elderly voice asked, putting a hand on my shoulder. "KYAA!!!!" I screeched dashing around the whole corridor. "It's only me, Mrs. Mashiro-san."

Baaya reassured me. "Are you lost?" she asked yet another question. I heard footsteps from around the corner. "It's the molesters! They're here!" I screamed, huddling in a small, dark corner, curled up in my

famous ball position. I hid my face with my knees and rolled back and forth. "Rima, what's wrong?" a concerned boy asked. "Just rape me already!" I cried out. I heard some chuckles. "Rape? Well if you insist….."

more laughter filled the room. I lifted my head and observed that it was only Baaya, Nagihiko and Nadeshiko. Thank God. Suddenly I remembered what just happened and the blue lines appeared by me and I

stayed huddled, not daring to face everyone from my stupidity. If anything it was embarrassing. "C'mon, let's all

go back to my room." Nagihiko stated, helping me up and telling me it was ok and trying not to

chuckle. "Multitasker….." I groaned. "What was that Rima-chan?" Nadeshiko asked me, clearly hearing my small remark. "Nothing!" I sweat dropped. She slowly nodded her head and looked at me like I was an

evil hamster with a demented cupcake head singing the banana song while holding fluff in my right hand while my tail was eating itself. I have one great imagination. Something crossed my mind and I decided to

bring it up to change the subject. "Will Yaya be with us when we go to a

hotel tomorrow?" "Most likely." Nadeshiko answered my thought. "Baaya can you clean up the dining room please." Nagihiko asked the

maid kindly. "Of course Nagihiko-sama." She bowed and strolled down the stairs in her colorful kimono. Another question passed through my mind. "Nadeshiko, when you Charanari with Memari does your

Charanari look the same as Nagihiko's with Temari but with different colors?" she pondered for a moment deciding what words to gather and use before collecting her answer. "Actually to be honest, I have only

Charanaried with Memari once, but it was an accident and I was knocked out afterwards so I don't really remember….." she trailed off in deep thought. I think I'll leave the questions at that for now. The clicking of

a knob brought my attention back to what was happening. We all entered the violet

haired boy's room. "So, where will we train at? I mean we aren't using the royal garden. Are we? I mean it's pretty much

destroyed. "I gave a concerned look at the two. They exchanged glances. "Actually, Rima we called some people so it's all fixed. It was supposed to be a surprise for everyone. Oh well, you'll just have to act

surprised. " Ok so it is fixed. "But you never answered my other question." I remembered. "Ok well I honestly don't know where we will be training. I think we will be training in various places, like after we get the

hotel which I'm betting Ikuto and Utau already got one and can pull some strings." I looked around the room for

any sign of my floating would be self's. "Where are the charas?" me and my curious mind.

"Probably off chasing the rat, Temari usually sees it and drags every other chara with her to try and kill it." "We are not normal people." I shook my head earning some chuckles from Nagihiko and Nadeshiko. I let

out a small yawn that only lasted a second or two. "Aw, is Rima-chan tired?" Nagihiko played with me. "Actually no. I'm wide aw-" I crashed over and my eyes were closed tight. I drifted into a deep slumber and

felt something wrap around me…….

**In Rima's Dream(Still her POV)**

_I sit up to see that my surroundings were quite unusual. It looked much like a forest but like the one in Avatar. Everything was bioluminescent and neon colored glowing. It was beautiful. At least I didn't need that stupid _

_air mask that they have. __**Don't own but you should have seen the movie, honestly I didn't really think it was what it was cut out to be.) **__Some strange people with Japanese clothing approached me carefully. _

_"Um, who are you?" I questioned them. "It's……… no it can't be…" One of them said. It was a guy and he wore a blue kimono with a pale white obi. They all wore kimonos and just for curiosity I checked my outfit. I literally _

_gasped when I looked at what I was wearing. _

_My normal clothes. __**(Haha, you all thought she was wearing something weird ;) ) **__"No, no, it is her…" I was getting frustrated with these people. "Who her!?" all they did _

_was stand there and stare and occasionally steer closer to my body. "Queen Rima, you have come to rule your kingdom." They all started bowing and crap. I really wish I could see my facial expression right now. "Rima, _

_you're the Queen!" KusuKusu cheered. Where did she_

_come from. "It is an honor Rima-chan." Corona bowed too. "The heck!" I was REALLY confused right now. I was also pretty angry for not getting any explanation. "Tell _

_me your names!" I demanded. _Harsh much Rima._ Corona is that you in my head? _Kind of, actually I thought I was Bob Marley. _Hardy har har. _I know right. _Suddenly my charas voice disappeared and I looked at the odd _

_people with curiosity. The 3 of the people stood up and bowed once more. "I am Mahiouro" said the boy from _

_earlier with the blue kimono. His hair was green and his eyes were jet black. An odd combination for appearance _

_but whatever. Mahiouro bowed once more and knelt down. "I am Shishimoro." Bowed a girl around my age. They all looked around my age but taller than me. Shishimoro wore a Light red kimono and an orange obi. Her _

_eyes were a light brown, almost hazel like, and her hair was a deep shade of brown, matching her eyes a_

_little. She knelt down before me like Mahiouro did. Time for the last. "My name is Hanime." She bowed and knelt _

_down. Hanime had on a shorter kimono than the rest. Hers was violet purple and her obi was a light purple. Her eye color was an electric blue shade and her hair color was the same as her Kimono, she was beautiful and _

_reminded me of Nagihiko and Nadeshiko. "What is the name of this kingdom?" I was sure on a role with questions. I heard KusuKusu giggle and I smiled. "This kingdom is called Manila." Hanime answered. It seems that _

_she is the group's leader. "Is there a castle or village?" Hanime _

_nodded her head with a joyous smile. "Our village is through the woods here, and yes there is a castle, my Queen." I could get the hang of this. "Please, take_

_me there." I gestured with my hand the woods. "Of course my Queen." They all bowed and motioned for me to follow. "I see you have two charas Queen." Shishimoro spoke up. "You can see them." I stopped walking for a _

_moment. "Of course, everyone can. We are all allowed one chara here and to have two is a great honor along with being queen." Mahiouro answered this time. We continued walking and I thought……."We have arrived." _

_That woke me from my thoughts and I looked up. I nearly_

_fell back in astonishment. "Shishimoro take the Queen to get a suiting outfit and I will announce to the village the return of the queen." Hanime commanded. "Of _

_course Hanime." She bowed and grabbed my hand. "Please come." I nodded my head and followed behind Shishimoro. We passed a couple glowing tree's and an odd looking bird an stopped. "This, my Queen, is your castle._

_" My mouth was in the shape of an O. It sure was bigger than I had imagined. It was freakin' 15 stories high! I gazed up at_

_the top where a blue, glass sphere sat. "Ohmigod." I said so fast it came out together. Shishimor_

_o giggled. She took me up three flights of stairs which tired me out. When we reached the top I was panting and Shishimoro was smiling, smiling! I looked over to my side and saw an elevator. "Why didn't we take the _

_elevator!?" I screamed. "My apologies my Queen." She bowed for forgiveness. I huffed. "Whatever." I muttered. "Come, we have much to do. "she led me to a door with gems around the border. "Open it." She whispered. I _

_put my hand on the handle and pushed out. Holy Shiznips! It was like a mall in here, but with more fancy clothing._

_"I think you would look good in this kimono." Shishimoro gave her opinion, holding up a cute looking _

_kimono. I smiled big and bright. "That one, for sure." Shishimoro handed it to me and pointed to a small dressing room." You may change over there." I nodded and made my way over to the dressing room. My kimono was _

_orange and had a pale yellow obi. It looks great with my golden hair and honey eyes. "Queen, here are some fitting shoes." A pair of traditional Japanese shoes slid under and over to me. "Thank you Shishimoro." "My _

_pleasure." I giggled and put the shoes on. Comfy. _

_They were tan and made me look an inch or two taller with traps that came across the front twice. I opened the door. "So, what do you think." I modeled and turned while _

_smiling like Shishimoro. "Beautiful my Queen, but there is 3 more accessories to be added. "Is that so? What would those accessories be?" Shishimoro smiled even bigger if that's possible and ran around the corner. A _

_minute later she came back with an orange-ish yellow hibiscus flower she place neatly in my hair. Afterwards she took out a long scarf that was a light pink color and rapped it around my neck. Lastly she grabbed a hat like _

_the Hokage is Naruto wears and place it on my head. The only difference was that this one was yellow and the strips_

_that hung down remained white. Shishimoro clapped her hands happily and more people came around _

_the corner with makeup, doing mine right away. Again she clapped her hands and 2 more people, girls, came out with hair brushed and worked on the part of my hair that was visible and that they were able to get to. I _

_closed my eyes and before I knew it the treatment was done and over with and the people were gone. "Are you ready to see your people?" Shishimoro asked. I nodded and bowed. "Of course." I grinned. Shishimoro led me_

_past some people around some corners and to a gigantic balcony. I think I've gotten my _

_exercise for the year. I stepped out onto the platform and opened up my arms."Please welcome your Queen. She has returned!" _

_Hanime and Mahiouro said simultaneously. A crowd of cheers echoed throughout the whole kingdom. I blushed a little bit and lowered my arms. Hanime looked me in the eyes. "Say something." She whispered. "Um…." I _

_pondered over what to say to my KINGDOM. I mean what if I say something really stupid or offensive or mess up. Well here goes.. I took a deep breath. "I'm glad to be here, to reunite with this beautiful kingdom and its _

_people." Man I was on a roll. Everything was just coming out. "I know of all my_

_responsibilities here and I will try my best to tend to all of your needs, because you all are the voice of the people, you have a say, you may _

_speak freely and show how you feel about changes in the community!" everyone cheered and chanted, "Queen Rima!!!!" it felt great to be so in charge and yet so loved by people who don't think I'm just beautiful or _

_whatever. suddenly my smile turned upside down and my eyes rolled over. I collapsed to the ground and everything turned black. _

**Back In Reality**

I sat up gasping. "Rima-chan, what's wrong." I shook at the sudden voice. "It's nothing…." Where is the kingdom? Was it all a dream?

Huh, I just thought of another really good question. "When does school start

back up, and will I be going into……foster care." I whispered the last part, looking down at the bed and the sunshine that brightened up the room. "School starts in another week actually, and I would NEVER let

you go into foster care, you are official living with us." I looked up at him and Nadeshiko shocked. They both grinned at me. Tears started rolling down my cheek, but not sad one's. "Arigato." I whispered gently.

"It's already morning so we should eat and change then head over to the park, where

we will all meet up." "Right." Me and Nadeshiko agreed. We tiredly (me) went down the stairs and I accidentally hit the wall

and fell over. I Rubbed the back of my head. "Oops." I groaned. Nagihiko chuckled and put out a hand for me to grab. Kindly I placed my into his and he pulled me onto my feet once more. "Hehe." I smiled and

continued to walk, more carefully this time, down the stairs. The fresh scent of waffles and bacon, with orange juice

filled the air. I held my nose up and took a big sniff. "Delicious." I murmured. "What was that?"

quickly I reacted. "Nothing!" I wouldn't let Nagihiko and Nadeshiko know that I LOVE your cooking. Our charas were sitting on the couch and out of nowhere Corona looked at me and smirked. She floated into the

air, grabbing everyone's attention (sort of). "Chara Change!" Corona spun in the air and did a poise. Shiz. Under both of my eyes were the same pattern that always comes up when I chara change with Corona.

"I LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE your cooking!

It always smells so YUMMY! And tastes DELICIOUS! Thanks for always making the BEST MEALS EVERRRRRR!!!!!!!" The blue designs vanished from my eyes and I covered my

mouth with my hands in horror. I sunk to my knees and my right eye twitched. The room was silent until Rhythm called out, "Nice dude! Way to keep it cool!" he showed his signature thumbs up and the whole

room was cheering and clapping, Nadeshiko giggling. "Why thank you Rima-chan. I never

realized you loved our cooking THAT much." Nagihiko teased. I blushed a deep red and lowered my hands to my sides,

getting up. "Whatever." I muttered feeling stupid. I skipped to the tan]ble and grabbed a plate. I looked at Nagihiko, seeing if it was okay to take some food. He nodded his head and came with his sister to join

me. "It does look yummy." I gave in. Nagihiko patted my head. "That's the spirit." I made the T.T face because I hate it when people treat me like a little kid. I swatted his hand away and took 5 waffles (There

were like 50), 10 strips of bacon and a glass of orange juice. Nadeshiko stared with her mouth gaping. "Hungry much?" she started. I blushed a bit from the comment. "What? A women needs her food." I had

always had a big appetite. Food and I are always best

friends. I took a seat in a white cushioned chair like everyone else did and ate my food in peace. Before I ate my waffles, I poured, well actually drowned, my

waffles in syrup. "Want some waffles with your syrup Rima-chan?" Nagihiko teased. I just played along. "Nah. Thanks though."

He smiled at me. With my right hand I lifted my fork up (no chopsticks) and picked at

the food on the plate. The plate was actually pretty fancy. It had an elegant Chinese floral pattern around it's rims, and was white in the center and surrounding areas. I'm guessing that they were his mother's.

Nadeshiko sat to my left and Nagihiko across from me. I started to kick my feet back and forth

until I hit something. "Ouch." I let out a small statement. It didn't even hurt, just a force of habit is all. I continued

kicking and hit whatever it was again. I sighed in frustration and looked under the brown, wooden table. My cheeks were tinted pink."Having fun playing footsy with me, Rima-chan?" Nagihiko teased me. I gave

out a humph and crossed my arms, flushing. "No, I was NOT playing footsy with YOU." I answered, clearly mad. " I had finished my food so I was bored and wanted to kick my feet, that simple." I retorted.

"Whatever floats your boat Rima-chan." Who says that? I rolled my eyes, still blushing a light crimson. "Let's go change now, ni? Nadeshiko sweetly and curtly asked. I turned to her and smiled. "I would be

DELIGHTED." I stretched the last word. Nadeshiko sweat dropped and I followed he upstairs with Nagi and the charas

trailing behind. Back up the stairs we went and I stopped at Nagihiko's room. "Since I have

clothes here I will change. Nagi, you change in the closet and DO NOT come out." I demanded still a little mad at him. "Of course Rima-chan." I waited for him to get into the closet and shut the door before I would

take anything off. the door slid one way and in cam a tall male, then the door slid back in and I dug through a pile a of clothes from my basket. Ooh, I found a cute outfit. It had a like bra straps going up and the

sleeves were short and weren't on the shoulder part,

it hung below it. The colors were pink and yellow striped and then the pants were a pair of neon pink skinny jeans, the regular kind with no holes and junk,

my shoes were a pair of flat tan shoes that had a yellow strap that crossed over the top and back and I'll ask Nadeshiko for a long heart chain necklace and a bow, and I'll scrunch my hair today. That will look

super cute. I finished getting my clothes and shoes on and left to go to Nadeshiko's room. I knocked gently but loud enough so that she would answer. "Come in." I heard a voice say. I did as it said and turned

the door knob and entered the girly room. It was beach themed, but had Japanese

things here and there. "Nadeshiko do you have any jewelry I can borrow." Nadeshiko stifled a laugh. "Follow me hun." I nodded

and trailed behind the violet haired girl. She opened a door and we stepped in. the moment I looked around I muttered, "Fack." I don't cuss so yeah. The whole room was filled with accessories and clothes and

shoes and crap. "Pick what you want and you can keep it, it's like a mall in here." As I walked around a looked up and down and all over. This room was so big it was like a mall, maybe that's why the house is so

big, so this room could be tall. "I need to finish something, I'll be back." I nodded, still shocked at all of this stuff. I'll never go shopping again because Nadeshiko has it all. I found a long silver chained necklace

with a silver heart at the end of it. Yes. I put it around my neck and smiled. I strutted down the long

aisle some more and found a cute bow that was a zebra striped pattern and happily grabbed it. "Nadeshiko do

you have some-" before I could finish Nadeshiko walked in and tossed me some moose and a brush. "Thanks!" I yelled back. She came back in and gave me a thumbs up before leaving again. "There is a

bathroom right down the hall in that room!" she called out. "Okay!" I called back. I continued my trek to the bathroom with the bow and hair products in my hand. I found it. I reached a pink door that had the

word WOMEN on it and next to it a blue door that said MEN on it.

Obviously I walked in the WOMEN marked door and set down everything that was in my hand. I carefully wet my hair and brushed it then applied

the moose, scrunching it. When I was finished I added the cute zebra bow to the left side of my hair and applied a tube of lip gloss that I found on the sink counter to my lips. I also saw a makeup kit next to me

and opened it up to see eye shadow, mascara, eyeliner, and cover up in many colors. To match my outfit I used the yellow eye shadow and black eyeliner with black mascara, but only a little bit, not a ton. I

skipped the cover up and threw the makeup back in the bag and closed it up, skipping out of the bathroom and past all of the cute items in the room. I returned to my friend's room and saw Nadeshiko on the bed

talking to Nagihiko who was all dressed like me and ready to go. "You guys ready to go to the park?"

Nagihiko smirked at me. "Don't you look nice." He teased. I blushed a little at his comment and sat down.

"Well I need to look good if we are going to get a hotel today and go into the public, by the way is that all we are doing today?" "Well after we get the hotel we will get all of our stuff in the hotel and go

shopping." I smiled, I lobe shopping. Good thing I never really spend any money. I have over $5,000 saved up over my life time in my purse, I remember I brought mine with me so I'm good with money. "Of

course when we go shopping you'll be carrying my bags, right Nagihiko?" I gave him the cute, pleading look and he gave in. "I'm gonna regret this…" he went on. "Take it like a man." I joked. "Well better get

going to the park." Nagihiko stated getting off the bed. "Wait! Lemme grab my purse!" I dashed out of the room, grabbed it and raced back to Nadeshiko's room panting, luckily not breaking a sweat. "Let's go."

Nadeshiko signaled us leaving and we left the room.

**StarWater11: Finally finished!**

**Amu: it was a good chapter.**

**StarWater11: yeah and I have a big surprise for you guys next chapter but I need reviews because I never get any…..**

**StarWater11: oh yeah and from this moment on my name is princess again, it's too long to type StarWater11 so yeah…..**

**Amu: Lazy**

**Princess: I know ;)**


	15. Reunions

**Princess: heshlo! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, just no one like ever reviews anymore and it makes me feel like no one even reads these stories…and plus I have benn having soooo many exams**

**Rima: well that is kind of true…**

**Amu: Rima! Be nice to the author**

**Princess: Nah, its ok, I mean she is right…**

**Chapter 15: Reunion**

**Rima's POV(LIKE ALWAYS)**

_Flashback_

_"Of course when we go shopping you'll be carrying my bags, right Nagihiko?" I gave him the cute, pleading look and he gave in. "I'm gonna regret this…" he went on. "Take it like a man." I joked. "Well better get going to the _

_park." Nagihiko stated getting off the bed. "Wait! Lemme grab my purse!" I dashed out of the room, grabbed it and raced back to Nadeshiko's room panting, luckily not breaking sweat. "Let's go." Nadeshiko signaled us _

_leaving and we left the room._

_End of Flashback_

My fluffy golden curls bounce on my shoulders and shirt as the strong wind tussled with it. I held my hand bag over my arm like normal. It was a black and grey coach bag. I skipped happily along the grey tattered

sidewalks. Nagihiko chuckled, "Having fun Rima-chan." I blushed a little and turned my head with a small grin. "Maybe."

I playfully said. Suddenly I remembered Nadeshiko was here and turned a deep red and hid

my face. Nadeshiko and the charas giggled. "It's so obvious that you like him Rima-chan!" KusuKusu giggled. "Nuh uh!" I argued back. Temari, Corona, Memari, and Rhythm nodded their heads, agreeing with

KusuKusu's sudden outburst. "Nagi-nii- san only talks about you when he comes home. If mom is home and she asks about his day he only talks about you." Nadeshiko piped in. I looked at Nagihiko with a small

smirk. "Nagihiko, is this true?" he blushed ever so slightly and turned to glare at his twin sister. We continued down the street to the park. Silence filled the air, as did the sweet aroma of spring flowers. It made

me smile a bit, I felt all warm inside when spring came.

The park looked lovely. Kids were pushed on bright red swings by their parents. They had such joyous smiles and they laughed and begged for a push just a teensy bit higher. Infants slid down the slides with

their siblings, giggling at the breeze, not knowing exactly what it is. "Oi!" Tadase called out to us, waving his hand in the air with a smile. We walked up to him. Everyone except for Amu was present. I glanced

around looking for bubble gum pink hair. "Where is Amu-chan" Nadeshiko broke the awkwardness. Ikuto's phone ringed and buzzed before he finally picked it up. "Yo." He spoke with a deep voice. "But we could

walk, it's really close." Everyone stared intently at the conversation going on. "How did you-" Ikuto nodded his head and glanced at Utau. ""Meet you there then." The cellular device was shut and Ikuto faced us.

"What did she say?" Kukai asked. "That was Hinamori-san, right?" Kairi

questioned. "Amu said that her dad insisted that he drive her to the hotel and apparently Utau told her the hotel we were staying at." I

turned to look at Utau who sank a bit into her shirt. "So are we going to get the hotel first, then shopping?" I just can't wait to see Nagihiko carrying my bags, hehe. Ikuto shrugged and Tadase stepped up. "That

is exactly correct." He nodded sadly. I scoffed at his whatever-ness. Kairi sighed. "Guess we have to go shopping." Tadase muttered, slouching over. Nadeshiko seemed to have over heard because she smirked

and sparkles appeared in her eyes. "But Tadase-kun, don't you wanna help carry my bags." She asked in a soothing tone. Tadase blushed and nodded his head. "O-Of c-course, F-F-Fujisaki-san." He stuttered.

Nadeshiko batted her eyes and Nagihiko rolled his eyes. "Nice." Kukai and Utau high fived Nadeshiko. "That's how it's done." She gloated. "C'mon, let's get this show on the road." Ikuto said clearly wanted to get

this over with. "Wait! What about Yaya?" I asked. "Good question." Utau replied. "Well let's go pick

her up." Kairi bluntly announced. "Duh." He responded again. I glared and flipped my hair with a humph. "Who

knows where she lives." Kukai observed around the room. Kairi blushed and slowly raised his hand. I scooted closer to him and whispered in his ear, "Stalker." Then I made the T.T face and waved my arms like an

alien and did a moonwalk backwards. Kairi had his bangs covering his eyes in shame. Musashi shook his head in disappointment. "Some samurai." He muttered. Kairi sulked lower. "hurry up!" Nagihiko called,

making me and Kairi have to run and catch up to the others, who were like 10 feet away. Once we caught up we followed the them. "Lead the way Kairi." Ikuto gestured. He stepped in front of the rest of us and

became our guide to Yaya's house. Amu attempted to make small talk. "So, I guess after shopping training is next, huh?" Tadase perked up at the talk or even the _mention_ of something that involves Easter. He

has a big obsession, that loser.

**Amu's POV**

I sweat dropped. Of course the only person who even gave a care was Tadase. I mean, I can't believe I like him, I MEAN I can't believe that I LIKED him, It's not like I still do, right? I totally have Ikuto, who loves

me, doesn't he? I started worrying a little bit. Does Ikuto love me? Well anyways, even if I DID like Tadase still, not saying I do, he probably likes Nadeshiko or something. A small knot formed in my gut. I held my

stomach by slowly holding it with my arm. What is this feeling? Is it hate, rage, anger, jealousy? No, I can't be _jealous_, can I? that, is like, impossible. I love Ikuto, right? And Tadase probably likes Nadeshiko, right?

I swallowed hard and sweat started forming on my forehead.

Quickly I wiped it away with the sleeve of my shirt. I love Ikuto and Ikuto loves me. That is how it should be, right? Oh my gosh I ask myself right to

much. I let it slide for a while and turned back to reality. Tadase was rambling on about how we will definitely take Easter down for good this time and the whole time Nadeshiko gazed at his eyes while we walked

and he talked. "WELL WHADDYA KNOW, WERE HERE!" Ikuto gladly interrupted. I silently prayed

a thank you to God. Kairi sighed and pushed his glasses up. "We have reached Yuiki-san's house." He properly

announced. We all walked up to the door and my four charas approached me. "Amu-chan, are you alright?" Ran curiously asked me with a sad expression on her face. "Of course I am! Why would you ask that!" I

gasped a bit too fast. "Amu-chan…" Dia put her tiny hand onto my arm and shared the same worried look my other three charas possessed. "Amu-chan are you coming?" Rima turned around. "I-I'll be there i-in a

m-minute!" I called out in a stutter. She nodded and walked in with the other blonde and a brown haired boy with green eyes and a pierced ear. I just broke down onto the hard, concrete ground. Just barely I

scraped parts of my knees which I ignored, as with the pain, which wasn't much. "how do you know I'm unsure right now?" she sighed desperately to her mini selves. "We are all a part of you desu~ and

understand everything you feel because we feel it too." Suu answered me with a gentle smile.

"Please tell us what's wrong Amu-chan." Miki went on. "Please…" The four said in unison looking down. "Well…." I

hesitated a bit but yet again sighed. "I…am unsure if Ikuto-kun loves me and…am unsure of my feelings for Tadase-kun, I thought I was happy and loved Ikuto-kun but…I don't know, I mean I think I love him but I

don't know what my heart or brain is saying, it's like they are both talking at once so I can't hear them out clearly…" I trailed off with tears running from my eyes. Miki frowned and approached me with a sincere

hug on my cheek, accompanied by the other 3. Suu wiped some of the tears from my face and grinned. "That's the beautiful Amu-chan we know and love desu~." She made me smile. "Are you not mad at me?" I

looked up at the sky, not facing them. "Of course we aren't mad, your only confused Amu-chan and we love you, you are going to be confused about things in life and we will be here. We're going to help you." I

nodded my head in response. "thank you." I sniffled. Ran gave a big thumbs up. "That's why we are here Amu-chan, now let's go get Yaya-chan!" I giggled at the highper little figure and jumped up from the

ground. Remembering my sticky and wet face I wiped away the last of my tears and entered the wooden door. Inside sat everyone in the living room on the table. Rima looked over at me and smiled. I waved to

here and took a seat next to Utau-chan. Ikuto was on my left and greeted me with a peck on the cheek which made me frown a bit but I swiftly hid it and smiled at him. "Well since Amu is here we should start. Ok

so we were going to go get a hotel-" "Done." Utau and Ikuto reminded

the green haired boy talking. They had gotten the 5 of the 2 bedded rooms . Two people to a room. He turned around and glared. "As I was

saying, we GOT a hotel which we shall be staying in to make it safer for families and will go shopping for clothes, necessities, training gear such as swords or knifes and what not, and also for other items. After

that we will get our hotel rooms in order than train as best as we can for Easter." Kairi finished. Yaya nodded slowly, just taking this all in. "What will Yaya say to her parents?" she asked. Silence spread through

the room. After a moment-which felt like an eternity- I spoke up. " Tell them we have a summer field trip, that's what I told my dad." Yaya nodded her head once more. Well I'll go tell them now so you all go wait

outside, and do you have a car to drive?" oh shizzle nizzles. "Ummmmm." I swear I heard a cricket sound in the room. Yaya chuckled and smiled wide and big. "That's is ok, you can take Yaya's car, my parents

have ten and 5 are mine. " we all went dead. "What!" Utau yelped.

"Well, Yaya never told anyone but Yaya's parents won the Japanese lottery a while ago and are multimillionaires." She replied sheepishly.

"What!" Ikuto said with money signs in his eyes. When he snapped back to reality he turned to his gaping sister. "That is almost as much as you make Utau-chan." He whispered. "I…..know…" I was really

shocked. "Also Yaya has over $10,000 in her piggy bank." I gaped at the brown haired girl. "Holy fudge." Nadeshiko muttered. Tadase looked at her and blushed. I sighed and a part of me hurt. "That's, like, more

than I can count!" My attention turned to my best friend and I chuckled, which made me feel better. "Rima-chan, we all know that already." Nagihiko teased which of course got Rima mad so she started punching

his arm. Nagihiko-kun just laughed and patted her head. She huffed and crossed her arms like Ami. "Alrighty then, well we will go wait in the garage where the car is, I'm guessing, and meet us there." Kairi

shuffled away, ready to get away from this scene. We all followed obediently and went through, like, three doors

before getting to the one that had led to the garage. Yaya-chan had a big house, and her garage

was fricken huge! It held all ten cars. "Soooo, who's driving?" I questioned a little scared. "Well Utau is a fricken maniac on the road, Tadase is too slow, same with Ikuto, Rima is just too short, (she huffed after

that again) Nagihiko will start cussing at the other drivers,(he sank lower into the floor) Yaya can't drive for crap with all the sugar she eats, Kukai will get too pumped, Amu is too careful, and I'm me." We all

looked around the room at Kairi's lovely criticism. Nadeshiko spoke up with a bit of anger, "What about me and Ikuto?" she questioned. We all shrank at the sound of Ikuto behind the wheel. She tilted her head in

confusion and put her finger on her chin. "What?" she sweetly asked. " Ikuto and driving just don't mix, let us put it at that because you do NOT want to find out the hard way." Kukai gave some advice. We all

rapidly nodded our heads. Ikuto flipping hated any part of transportation that is not feet. "Well Ikuto is the only one with a legal age for driving…." Nadeshiko

wanted us to continue. "Hell no, there is NO way in

HELL that he is driving with us in the car because our lives are at stake with that kind of risk." I answered. "What if I drive then?" she asked. Nagihiko burst out laughing. "What is so funny Onee-san? Do you

think I am incapable of driving?" she was getting angry. "Well-haha-it's not that, it's just that-haha-you're my little sister so-ha-yeah." Nagihiko-kun went on. Nadeshiko scoffed and then smirked, "Well if you don't

think I can drive I will prove to you that I can. If I win then you have to make out with Rima." Nadeshiko gave an evil look to her older brother. Rima was going red now and Nagihiko had his competitive game face

on. "Alright, but if I win than you have to make out with Tadase." Nadeshiko stepped down for a moment with a blushing face. Again the knot came to my stomach. "F-Fine, y-you have y-yourself a d-deal." She

stuttered as they shook hands and we all went on with our lives. Lol.

**Nagihiko's POV**

Well I guess I have made a bet with my sister. I really should NOT have laughed at her though, because she is an excellent driver, well when we were 10 she was, I have no clue about now. When we were both

little, we would go on many road trips and with each one we were promised anything of our choice and of course when mother said we can't pick dance lessons, she picked the next best thing, driving lessons.

And why this was the next best thing is because she could drive

before me. And of course being the mother ours was, I couldn't pick that one for my dear sister already had. I really hope that those lessons didn't

pay off. And plus it has been 4 years since she took those lessons, without even a permit, and she doesn't even have her permit now. Well then again if we get pulled over or whatever we have our charas so we

could get away with it or I could swoon the police person if it is a female or male for I have a pony tail with me at all times just in case. And to add to that list, everyone except Rima and Yaya look older anyways.

Maybe if Yaya puts her hair down and out of pig tails…"Hey hey! Mama and Papa said ok!" Yaya jumped out from behind the door and gave a thumbs up with her tongue sticking out of her mouth. "KYAA!" Rima

squeaked, jumping up a bit. Yaya lowered her thumb and tilted her head. "Oi, Rima-chi is scared of Yaya?" she giggled. Pepe gave a small chuckle at the not-so-funny joke. "What car should we take Yaya-chan?" I

asked, gazing at the newest Japanese cars right in front of me. "Hmmmm, how about

the stretch Hummer Limo?" she pondered. "T-That sounds g-good." I stuttered. These cars are just wow. I still can't believe

that Yaya's parents had won the lottery. The Japanese lottery is, like, impossible to hit, and only 10 have done it because you have to pick 10 numbers out of 150. **(Not sure if that's true, just made it up.) **

Amazing how people do all piled into the limo and Nadeshiko was smirking eagerly to prove me wrong and win the bet. "So, who happens to be driving?" Yaya asked no one in particular. "N-Nadeshiko-

chan." Amu replied with a trembling lip, not quite sure what is going to happen,

it seems she is wondering if she should start planning her funeral, because even though Nadeshiko and Amu are great friends,

when it comes to Amu, friends, and driving, Amu has to choose her life. "Ok! Nadi-chi take your seat and let's go!" Yaya gave a pep talk. My younger twin sat down in the leather seat up front which controlled the

steering of the car. "I trust you Nadi-chi!" Yaya spat out. I sweat dropped. "Well, let's just hope we don't die." Kukai joked. Nadeshiko gave him a quick glare before turning the key in the ignition, starting the car.

"KYAAAAA!" Utau yelled out her battle cry. "If you happen to drive better than me than I shall challenge you with shopping!" we all sweat dropped and Nadeshiko nodded with a grin. "You're on!" Flames burned

from both girls eyes now as they punched dreadful fists in the air. I swear I heard them make a swish they were going so fast.

**In the Car(ohhh crap )**

Everyone had their mouths gaping, not everything runs in the family. The limo stayed perfectly straight and in the RIGHT lane, we were also going the CORRECT SPEED and haven't even been close to crashing

once. This upsets me dearly, I can't drive but my younger twin sister can. I scoffed at her perfectness while she smirked, but still looking at the road. "You know you all can talk, it's not like we will crash if you do."

Nadeshiko calmed them. All heads turned to Ikuto as he sunk in his chair. I thought I

would start up a conversation. "So, how long do you think we will be staying at the mall?" the car was silent and all that was

heard was the other drivers surrounding us. "Maybe a couple hours, like 5 or 6." Utau said with the girls nodding their heads. "What! That is NOT a reasonable amount of time!" Kukai blurted out. Amu smirked.

"Your right Kukai-kun." Kukai smiled in victory, or so he thought. "We can stay for 7 hours." She said, abbreviating the word seven. Kukai crossed his arms, clearly not liking this. "Women and power are not a good

combo…" Kairi muttered. "Dude, you are absolutely right." Tadase shook his head up and down. Ikuto stayed huddled in his seat, afraid of being on this vehicle. "What was that Kairi-kun, you don't wanna carry

Yaya's bags for 7 or so hours?" Yaya batted her eyes, earning a small high five from Utau, Amu, and Rima, not

Nadeshiko though because she's the one behind the wheel. I chuckled slightly. "We have such a

great girls against boys feud, we could be on TV." Ikuto nodded from his corner. "Probably…" The car came to an abrupt halt. "We're here." Nadeshiko proudly announced, glad she did what everybody thought

she couldn't. "My my, guess who has to make out with a certain short blonde. " Rima started steaming up. "I am NOT short! I'm just small." She gave out a humph and crossed her arms. "B-but..-" "Nope, the bet

was, if I was an excellent driver than YOU have to make out with Rima, but if you drive better than me than I had to make out with Tadase. You lost so start the tongue wrestling." Amu started cracking up but

patted my back in support. "It shouldn't be bad." She gave me a wink. Everyone in the massive car watched me and Rima. I turned to face her and started leaning in. "D-Don't do a-anything stupid p-purple head."

She stuttered. BANG! A big bang hit the window next to us. Amu jumped and Rima screamed. The figure started pounding on the window. "Helllpppp!" A muffled scream was heard. We quickly opened the door

and hopped out to see a girl with a pale face,

much like the one we saw at the café. Rima stepped up. "Violet?" she choked. Kairi turned to her. "Do you know this girl. In panic, Rima turned from me to Nadeshiko

and back again, looking for back up. "I-I-I.." "Rima! Help, it's Grim, he's c-coming soon!" The girl yelled out. "Rima, who is she!" Kukai and Amu yelled. Sweat formed on Rima's head. "Rima-chan, let's go!" KusuKusu

screamed. "Wait!" Corona interrupted. "Let me, I need to try something." KusuKusu tilted her head but nodded. "Ok." "My Heart: Unlock!" a bright light swirled around Rima's body, engulfing the whole parking lot

of the mall. "Charanari: Sweet Dream!" the light faded and hovering down came a small blonde girl. Her hair was in a high up pony tail and her bangs were off to the side. She wore really short black shorts with a

rainbow colored spiked belt. She had on a shirt that ended at her chest, it was a hot pink and had straps instead of sleeves, black gloves went from her hand up to her elbow, it also had two long pieces of her

shirt that stuck straight out on the back but it pointed down. A pair of black stilettos was worn on

her feet and silver hoop earnings dangled from from her ears. To top it off she had a hot pink bow in her hair and

had a choker around her neck. And for some odd reason, in her left hand was a…a wand like thingy? Ok then. "Rima!" Amu screamed. Rima-chan put her hand out behind her. "I've got this." "Violet, where is he?"

Violet frantically looked around. "He's watching us, I managed to escape and he's after me, I need to hide for a bit, can I please come with you? I-I can help you with Easter, because I overheard Grim talking

about he has joined forces with your dad and Easter, and your dad is already with Easter, and I wanna help, please Rima…." The brown headed girl started crying. I felt really bad for her. Rima sighed deeply and

once again faced the sobbing girl. "You…can stay with us and help to defeat Easter….if it is alright with my friends…." She gave the puppy dog eyes to the people behind her. "But we barely know the girl and…

and…." Tadase gave a huff and his forehead wrinkled. "Alright, and you

Nadeshiko-chan." The gay boy asked. "Of course." She bowed. She turned to Kukai. "Well….she…we…i…..fine…" he gave up as he leaned

against the car in defeat. "This is kind of weird, but I guess she can come IF you both start explaining soon. " Violet looked up and smiled big. "Oh thank you, thank you! You won't regret it!" she gratefully

cheered, getting off the dirty, jet black floor and giving everyone hugs. "But…I guess since she is your friend she can…"

Amu pondered. Rima smiled. "Thank you amu-chan." She bowed. "It's ok with me, and lastly

we need your opinion Ikuto." Everyone's attention was averted to the cat-like man. "Well ok, whatever." He shrugged. Rima's clothes switched to the one's she was wearing earlier and she gave Violet a hug.

"This is going to work out great." She said happily. Violet looked through her pocket frantically. Suddenly she pulled out a colorful egg, it looked like the rainbow and had a red ruby-like gem in the center, and right

below it was a paw print. What an odd egg. "I just recently got my chara egg Rima-chan, I think it's because of my beast but I'm unsure." Everyone exchanged puzzled glances. Violet looked up. "Oh, well me and

Rima-chan will explain later, so what's he plan you guys?" the girl asked. Violet looked our age and she had on a gray Hollister shirt with red shorts. She hair was a dark chocolate brown and her eyes were blue.

She had on a white scarf and hoop earrings. Her necklace was

made of gray pearls and her shoes were a pair of tan sandal with white straps which crossed over her feet twice. She dressed pretty descent

actually. "Well, we were going to go shopping and then we had a hotel to stay at and we were going to train for Easter and since school starts up in 5 days, it will be pretty hectic." Violet's face glowed. "What

school are you enrolled to?" she asked anxiously. "Seiyo High School, why?" Utau questioned. If possible Violet's smile widened. "To seem normal Grim, we will explain later, thought that I should go to school and

enrolled me at this high school, I'm just starting 9th grade this year." We all looked at each other. "Same here! Me, Nagihiko, Nadeshiko, Amu, and Tadase are enrolled in 9th grade, Kairi and Yaya too, we bumped

them up a grade, Kukai and Utau are enrolled in the 10th grade and Ikuto is in the 12th, his last year here, and

then he is going to be teaching classes or something so he is near the school with us until we all

graduate." Rima spatted out. "That's awesome!" Violet replied. "Violet, do you have any money?" Kairi asked sheepishly. "Actually I do. While I had some free time I worked and I actually have over 400 dollars in

my pocket. It's amazing, because I've earned that money over 2 years, and yes I was with Grim, and I haven't spent any, I always had free food, Grim would….steal it…" she seemed down but perked back up.

"Well let's starts shopping I guess and Me and Rima will explain at the hotel, is that ok?"

"Sure, let's go!" Amu screamed in joy. "Shopping! Hooray, let's have fun today Pepe-tan!" Yaya screeched happily as she

pointed at the mall entrance. I laughed at the funny sight. Everyone was filled with happy and no worries, all but Rima and Violet. I feel bad for them, I've never had something that big happen to me in my life, so

I wouldn't know how to feel.." "Earth to Nagihiko?" Nadeshiko waved a hand in front of my face. "C'mon!" she yelled as she hyperly dragged me into the mall. Inside waited the gang. "So I guess it would be good

to properly introduce ourselves, shall we?" Kairi pushed his glasses up as a light reflected off of it. The introductions went around as we all exchanged hello's and greetings, when we were done Rima smiled.

"Let's go!" she announced. "Where do you guys wanna go first?" Amu asked. "Sports store?" I suggested. Suddenly everyone said

a different store and pointed in their directions. "Ummm, well this isn't

good…"Rima observed. "Well lets split up and then meet at the food court at 2:00, it is already 10:00 so we have plenty of time to go where we want." Tadase said. "God idea." Ikuto replied. "Let's be in groups

though, just in case." I added. "I guess I'll be with Rima-chan and Violet-chan." I told everyone. "Tadase-chi and Kairi-kun is with Yaya!" Yaya cheered, dragging them into a candy store nearby. "I'll take my Amu-

koi." Ikuto picked Amu up bridal style and carried her away. "Kukai, let's go." Utau commanded, making the boy follow her out of sight and into the crowded mall somewhere. "I don't really feel like hunting

someone down so I guess I'll just tag along with you all." Nadeshiko

invited herself into our group. "Sounds good to me." Rima countered. "Where do you guys wanna go?" I asked politely. I would REALLY like to

stay on their good sides today. Rima smirked and whispered something into Nadeshiko's ear, who then told it to Violet-chan. "Victoria's Secret!" They all yelled out happily. I gulped. I swear they love torturing me,

I bet they sit in their rooms all day to come up with new ways to punish me. Nadeshiko grabbed my hand and dragged me past several stores until we came across a pink and black one. In big letters it read,

VICTORIA'S SECRET, on the top. "C'mon Nagihiko-kun, help me pick out a new bra." Violet joked. They drove me into the womanly store and into a place where no man wants to be. "Nagihiko-kun.." Rima batted

her eyes. I sighed, "Yes?" I answered. "Will you carry our bags?" she questioned sweetly.

I said. "I don't have a say in this do i?" "Nope." She said as she pushed her way towards the bra's. I sighed again and

sat down on a bench by the fitting room. A boy who looked my age was sitting next to me. I turned to him. "Girlfriend drag you in here?" I asked. "No, my work assistant." He muttered. "I fell for you dude." I

patted his back. "So, your pretty young to be working." "Naw,

I'm only 14, going on 15 soon, but my company hires people of all ages, it's funny too because my boss is only like 11 or 12 years old,." He chuckled.

"Really?" I asked him. "Yeah, and the worst part is, is that he is my cousin AND he sucks, totally mean and shows no mercy." He replied. I snarled. "Wow. So, what company do you work for?" he seemed hesitant

over whether to tell me or not but after a minute or two gave in. "I'm not really supposed to tell anyone where I work but you seem like a good guy, I work for the Easter corporations." The boy told me. My heart

skipped a beat. He works for Easter? "S-So, what's your name?" I tried to get some info on the guy so I can tell the others. "My name is Nami. And it's also funny because I have no

desire to work for Easter." He

chuckled. "Then why do you?" he seemed to have no worry answering this. "I'm sort of forced to, I hate when they do and stuff but since the boss is my cousin he's making me, if I don't his men will hunt me down

and-I've said too much, I wasn't supposed to tell you this, I'm sorry." Nami got up

and started walking. "Pachi, c'mon!" he yelled to I guess his assistant. He turned his head around. "I'm sorry but I have to go."

The second he whipped his head back around he ran into someone. They both fell to the ground. "I'm so sorry. I didn't see you and-" both people seemed stunned as they looked at each other. "N-Nami, I

thought you were-what are you doing here?" Violet asked the boy. I was confused. "You know him Violet?" the air was silent all except for the buzzing shoppers. "Yes Nami-chan." A girl came from behind some

racks and froze also. "Well, it's nice to see you again, Violet-chan. I thought you had run away." She glared at my friend. Nadeshiko and Rima came over. "Violet where did you-oh…" Rima stopped what she was

saying to watch this little reunion. Violet and Nami got up. "Shut up Pachi, your just

upset because Nami asked me out instead of you, which was like 8 fricken years ago." She groaned. Rima looked at me and her

eyes asked me what was up. I looked at her and mouthed, "I don't know, it's some reunion I guess." Rima nodded her head and watched these people argue. "Pachi, Violet, stop." Nami got in the middle of them.

"Violet, where have you been, after that day…..you just ran away.." Violet looked away. "You know I couldn't have joined you guys, after my parents death and then Easter.." my eyes widened. "You know about

Easter?" I asked Violet. "No, I don't. they told me to join them, but I couldn't and I ran away." "You know it wasn't my fault they made us join Violet, It's Hikaru's fault, he made us and I told you that if you got too

close to me something bad would happen to you…" Nami trailed off.

"Whatever, Nami let's go, I can't stand to be near this skunk bag." Pachi scoffed. Violet gave her a hard glare and turned back to Nami. "I finally

found you…and you truly are with Easter." "I'm sorry Violet. I betrayed you and it WAS my fault, I should have stopped Easter before they could kill your parents and make us join, I'm sorry." Nami went on. Violet

started making tears and quickly wiped them away. "Then quit Easter, help us defeat them."

She sobbed. "I can't, I don't want anyone else I love killed Violet, and Easter is stronger and has the power to do that

and more…but I don't want to lose you again…" Nami looked around and leaned in towards Violet's ear. "I'll try as best as I can to help you guys, but don't let Pachi know or she will kill us all, we both got

guardian eggs now." Nami whispered slightly. Violet nodded and waved good bye as he two people walked away. "I'll be back…"Nami mouthed. Violet fell to the floor and sobbed harder. "That's what you said last

time…." She whispered gently. "Who were they Violet?" Nadeshiko asked. "The boy, Nami, was my childhood best friend, and I had a big crush on him." She smiled. "The girl, Pachi, biggest biotch ever. She hates

my guts because Nami likes me, she's been trying to get rid of me for years, until I ran away. And it's funny because me and her used to be really good friends until we both liked Nami." "Why do you do that, run

away?" I asked. "Because Easter killed my parents

and forced all three of to join Easter or else they would kill us and our loved ones. I had no other family except for myself and my friends, Nami and Pachi, but I

declined and they said they would find and kill me but I ran away and they still haven't found me yet. I lived in different places and had different jobs, trying to get money, and then one day, I was crying in an ally

way and got a massive head ache that I couldn't avoid. Some nice lady found me and rushed me to a hospital. While I was sleeping Grim came to me and told me that I had a beast and he like made me his pet or

something and I was scared, but from that day on I was under his and my beast's control and he watched over me." I was in awe. "Heh, that's similar to my story…" Rima said. I turned to her and saw her crying

too, but not sad tears, tears of mixed emotions. I gave her a pat on the back and a peck

on the cheek. She smiled at me and used her shirt to wipe away the tears stains on her cheeks. "Violet…." Nadeshiko went

on. Violet grinned. "It's ok, I know that I'll see him again." Nadeshiko helped pick Violet up and we left the pink store. "Well how about we go and eat something, to take our minds off things." Rima-chan

suggested. "Sounds good." I replied and we walked towards the scent of the food.

**Utau's POV**

Me, and Kukai strode into a Starbucks and sat down at an empty table. My cheeks were burning red and I was deeply blushing. Me and Kukai-kun were on a d-date. "So, would you like a coffee Utau-chan?" Kukai

asked politely. "Sure, how about a mocha frappe latte

with caramel cream on the top and a piece of chocolate on the side." Remembering my favorite thing to get at Starbucks. Kukai sweat dropped but gave a big

thumbs' up. "You got it." He hopped out of his chair and into the short coffee line. Seconds later he returned, with two coffees in hand. "For the miss." He handed me my latte and I sipped it with my straw. "Thank

you, Kukai-kun." "No problem, anything for this beautiful girl." I blushed deeper and

punched his arm. He winced slightly and rubbed it. "What was that for? I can't help it that you're so beautiful." I smiled and he

gave me a wink, taking a sip from his iced coffee. I drank my latte silently while the stirring and blending from behind the counter was heard. "Oi, let's go shop now!" Kukai yelled out. A couple people stared and

whispered things like, "Oh my, that's Utau-chan." Or "They are a cute couple, do you think I could get their autographs?" embarrassed, I left with Kukai and my latte in hand. The brown haired boy beside me slid

his hand over to mine and cradled it. Our fingers locked together and we walked, hand in hand. "Kukai-kun…" I trailed off. he kissed my forehead gently and ruffled my hair. I huffed like a little kid and groaned. He

chuckled at me and we kept walking.

**Yaya's POV**

"Oi! Doesn't the mall close early today?" I asked the two boys in my group. "I believe it does Yaya-chan, in 3 hours it closes, precisely when we are meeting with the others." Kairi-kun replied, pushing his glasses

up."Do you think that we will forget?" Tadase-chi asked. "No, we are highly professional teenagers, we shall remember Tadase-kun." Kairi shifted over. I grinned big as I looked around the colorful store we were

in. "So much candy." I beamed. "Don't too hyper Yaya-cha-" before he could finish I had rushed around the store and looked at all of the candy glistening under the bright lights hanging above. Picking up different

pieces randomly, I turned to the boys. "Eh? Kairi-kun and Tadase-chi don't

want any candy?" I asked. They both shook their heads. "Oh well! More for Yaya!" I cheered as I ran to the cashier pulling out a 20 from

my bag. "Thank you miss. Have a nice day!" the cashier called. I smiled big, "Yaya will!" in my left hand was a huge bag which contained a load of sugar for Yaya. Hehe.

**Amu's POV**

"Ikuto-kun!" I yelled furiously. Ikuto smirked. "People are staring and, and, and! Ugh!" I shrieked. "Ok Amu-koi." I groaned viciously and finally the big cat set me own onto the floor. "Thank you." I groaned. Ikuto

chuckled. Suddenly I realized where we were at. He took me to a mini carnival in the mall, and of course the first thing I spotted was the teacups. My eyes lit up and I grabbed his hand, dragging him into the line

of the ride. "Amu-chan…" "This is pay-back for carrying me." I stuck my tongue out snickering. Ikuto moaned as the line shortened and it was our turn on. The man letting us on the ride looked at us funny but

opened the gate and let us through. We sat in a blue and white cup with a flower design on the sides. Ikuto barely fit and like half of his oversized body stuck out of the cup. "BAHAHAHA!" I laughed, tears

brimming my eyes threateningly. "Haha Amu." Suddenly Ikuto smirked. "This is a fun date, reminds me of the last

one we had on a teacup ride, you laughed at me then too, Amu." This got me to shut up as I

glared at him. "This is NOT a date." I warned him. He put his arms up. "Ok, whatever you wanna believe." He snickered. I hit his arm and blushed. Suddenly the teacup began to spin, slowly at first but gradually

getting faster as I turned the wheel. I smiled big and my four charas cheered and attempted to help turn the wheel also, while Ikuto watched me intently. I was having fun.

**Rima's POV**

I walked with Nadeshiko, Violet and Nagihiko to the food court. The hours had gone by REALLY fast, I didn't even realize it. It felt like only 10 minutes. Time flies when you're having fun I guess. My stomach

grumbled and I blushed. "Hungry Rima-chan?" Violet joked. "Yeah." I giggled. "Look, there is the others!" I yelled, pointing to a table in the food court. That's funny, there is like no one left in the mall. Suddenly a

speaker came on. "The mall is closing in 5 minutes shoppers." My jaw dropped. "Excuse me!" I yelled as we reached our friends. "Oh no! You told us we wouldn't forget Kairi-kun!" Yaya smacked Kairi in the head.

"Forgot what!" I started panicking. "That the mall closes early today…" Tadase whispered. "It what! There is absolutely NO way that we can make it out, the exit is at the OTHER END OF THE FLIPPING MALL!" I

screeched. "Calm down Rima-chan." Kukai tried calming me. "The mall

has just closed shoppers." Another announcement was made. I hit my head. "Now we are stuck here over night!" I yelped, clearly mad. "Well

at least we bought clothes and stuff." Amu tried to bring in the bright side of this. "Ok." I sat down and rubbed my temples. After I was more relaxed I sighed. "Well let's camp out in the food court for now and-"

my stomach grumbled again. "Fuck, I'm hungry." I whispered. "Did anyone buy food?" Ikuto asked. We all turned to Yaya from instincts. "Why do you all look at Yaya?" she started sweating. Suddenly she sighed.

"Yaya bought candy for Yaya to eat but…Yaya will share!" she said excitedly. "Thank you Yaya-chan." I've never really liked sweets that much but its food. A shadow creeped up behind me. Fudge. "I believe you

have someone that is mine, Rima." It said. "FUDGE!" I yelled unhappy. "Why do YOU always have to show up!" I yelled at the figure, but not facing it. Violet scampered towards me and clung to my arm. "Violet….."

I whispered. She must be terrified. I turned around, mad, and cracked my knuckles. This was VERY unlike me. "Let's go, Corona." I called. My chara zoomed out from behind. I heard a wiggle from Violet. I turned

around and an egg flew out from Violet's pocket. "Nuts." Nagihiko whispered. "Let me and

Violet handle this one." I told my friends. CRACK! The shell of the egg split in two and out came a small chara, a small

ODD chara. I gasped slightly as I tried to see the resemblance of the egg, Violet, and the chara. "Woah." Violet squeaked. Suddenly two people came from out of the shadows. A boy and girl. "Hello guardians."

The girl said while the buy looked guilty at Violet. He mouthed something, it looked like he was saying he's sorry. two chara swivled out from behind them and smirked. "Hello Rima." A familiar voice said. I trembled

a bit at the sound of my father behind the two children. "Well isn't this a lovely reunion." I said unhappily.

**Princess: I think this chapter was pretty good.**

**Amu: Wow, a lot of drama and you left at a cliffy you jerk.**

**Rima; Holy cap this is getting interesting**

**Princess: Yeah, I tried to make it good for you all since I haven't uploaded in forever, hehe.**

**Rima: Eh. R&R people cuz this deserves it.**


	16. Truths and Training FINALLY!

**Princess: Super happy! I will most likely make this story like 40 to 50 chapters long AND have a sequel!**

**Amu: Amazing**

**Princess: I know! Can't wait, if anyone has ideas for the story or what not feel free to review and say, if I like the idea I'll acknowledge you and your idea and will use it! ; )**

**Amu: This disclaimer is for this chapter and the last chapter, I forgot to put one in last time hehe….well StarWater11 owns nothingggggg!**

**Chapter 16: truths**

**Rima's POV:**

_Flashback:_

_Suddenly two people came from out of the shadows. A boy and girl. "Hello guardians." The girl said while the buy looked guilty at Violet. He mouthed something, it looked like he was saying he's sorry. Two charas floated out _

_from behind them and smirked. "Hello Rima." A familiar voice said. I trembled a bit at the sound of my father behind the two children. "Well isn't this a lovely reunion." I said sarcastically._

_End of Flashback._

I faced Violet and she had her eyes shut tight. She clenched her fists and

re-opened her eyes quickly. Her eye color switched from electric blue to a blood red and her face and skin was much paler now. Her hair

started lighting up until it was a pure white.

Violet let out an evil laugh. "The beast…" I whispered. "Very good Rima." My dad bellowed. The other Guardians gasped in shock. "What the-" Kukai shuttered. "Eh!

What's up with Violet-chi!" Yaya cried. "Violet.." Amu went on. Amu was

now running toward us but Ikuto held her. "Let me go Ikuto! I have to help Violet-chan!" she shrieked. "No, let Rima handle it, we will help if

we need to." Amu sighed

and nodded, standing back. I looked at Violet with curious eyes. "Violet, snap out of it." Violet chuckled darkly. "I'm not Violet right now, stupid human, I am a powerful beast that can kill

you all!" it calmed down a bit before talking again. "My name is Scarlet, but that doesn't

matter." Scarlet huh? Another color name. "Soon I will over power this useless body and make it my own, and same will

happen to you when your beast takes control." Scarlet looked at Grim who smirked. He vanished in an instant and then appeared right in front of me. I jumped. He was fast. Grim put his hand out to my stomach

and touched it. I was getting nervous. "What are you doing! Get away!" I yelled, trying to get his boney fingers off of my stomach, but every time I tried to slap his arm away, mine would just go through his like a

projection or something. Suddenly

a massive amount of pain funneled up from my stomach to my head. I yelped out in pain. "Rima!" Nagihiko yelled, with Ikuto and Kukai holding him back. I started sobbing. "No."

I cried harshly. My father and the two kids from before stayed and watched from the sidelines. Grim seemed puzzled. "NO!" I yelled out furiously, pushing his hand away finally. The pain increased as I screamed

again, this time louder. I think I am starting to change like Violet…I put my hand to my stomach and pushed in, trying hard to push in whatever was controlling me. Scarlet scoffed. "That will do you no good." I

looked at her. "You….watch…" I had no clue if this was going to work or not. I just kept pushing and starting walking very slowly towards Scarlet. " I will NEVER be anything like you." I took my free hand and put it

on Scarlet's stomach and

pushed also. "What are you doing! Stop!" Scarlet yelled. I looked in the direction of my father and noticed that he and the two kids were gone, along with Grim. It was just me and

Scarlet. "Rima…"I overheard Utau whisper to herself. I glanced back at Violet and

saw that she was changing back, it had worked! The last thing I heard Scarlet say was, "I will be back…" after that Scarlet was

gone and Violet was back, she collapsed on the floor and I smiled at the fact that I had made the beast's go away. My eyes widened as the pain came back to me and I knelt on the floor holding my head. People

started crowding me and tending to Violet. I kept hearing the

continues faint sound of my name being called. "Her eyes are turning….black!" Utau shouted. I heard Tadase tremble. "And her hair is turning white

like Violet-chan's was…" Ikuto moaned. "Her skin, it's getting paler…" Nagihiko choked scared. "What's happening to Rima-chi!" Yaya called. I can't m-move my body, but it's getting up and laughing. What is this?

Suddenly I heard a darker version of my voice,

but I wasn't talking. "Hello, my name is RiRi, this beautiful girl's beast." I shivered slightly. My surroundings were odd, it was like a dark little box and I can see and

hear everything that is going on. Is this what happens to Violet? "Rima!" I

heard my charas yell, crying hard. I felt…bad. 'RiRi' started walking over to Violet's unconscious body on the ground, huddled in a ball. "W-

what..." Violet moaned, rolling over and her eyes slowly fluttering open. She shuttered at the new appearance of my body. "No…" she cried. "Not her!" she yelled out angry. Violet got up and almost fell over but

kept her balance. "Ha! Aren't you going to coward down like always, wimp." My darker voice said. I clapped

a hand over my mouth. "What…is this?" my knees dropped to the floor as I watched in horror. Violet

made her hands fists. "No! I'm tired of running, I'm….gonna…fight!" she yelled furiously. Her chara(it was watching intently with the other Guardians) floated over to Violet and smirk. "Finally! Chara Change!" she

yelled. Violet's eyes grew evil like and a blue

Lolita bow appeared in her hair and a violin(like in the café) showed up in her hands, along with a bow too. **(like a violin bow, not another hair bow)** The chara

howled happily. "Wooh! It's nice to meet you all! My name is Kimidori!**(Kimidori means light green in Japanese, more color names.)**" The small chara gave a thumbs up. No wonder why this chara didn't resemble

the sweet and angel Violet, this is a punk Lolita chara. It had on a similar outfit to Corona. It had a light green bow in her hair and a purple tee with black skinny jeans and jelly bracelets of many colors on her

wrists. She also had on a choker around her neck and a

skull belt was on her pants. Kimidori also had on a pair of purple vans for shoes. Her hair was dark brown and she had green eyes, like her bow. She was

cute. And she had two extra features…brown fox ears and a tail? Maybe that is from the beast? Violet smiled anxiously.

"YOU WANNA GO BITCH!" she yelled to me, well actually to RiRi, but whatever. I felt my lips

forming a sick grin. "Bring it ass whole." RiRi said calmly and with confidence. Violet, or Kimidori, whoever was controlling Violet, put the violin on her shoulder and placed the bow on the strings. She played a punk

rock song on her violin, which was kinda odd, but then again so was the chara. Everyone plugged their ears, including RiRi, but I didn't feel anything. When the music finally stopped RiRi unplugged her ears and

smiled. She looked up at the ceiling. "Damn." She whispered. RiRi faced Violet once again. "Until next time, bitch." She said, before my features changed again and I was in control of my own body once more. An

excruciating pain flowed through my body as I collapsed like Violet, who had un-chara changed and was standing their looking at her chara, shocked. "Rima!" Nagihiko yelled. The guardians ran to my side and I

groaned. "Can you not yell, it hurts me." I groaned. You should have seen the look of worry on Nagihiko's face. "Rima-chan! Are you okay!" Amu asked. "I-no…"I trailed off. "You scared us shrimp." Ikuto said. Utau

smacked his head and Kairi smiled grimly at the scene. "Mashiro-san, we must get you out of here." Tadase eyed me. "No dip Sherlock." Kukai spat out. "Am I dead yet?" I questioned. Everything ached and I felt

paralyzed. I moaned once more and my

fingers twitched. Kairi face-palmed. "Don't we have charas? We could have Charanaried any moment to bust out of here!" Kairi exclaimed. "I'll do it.." Amu grumbled as the

lights swirled and she changed into Amulet Heart. Quickly she used her heart rod to bust

part of the roof and everyone else chara changed and jumped out. I was being carried by Nadeshiko. You know, the sky

was very blue today. "To the hospital you guys." Nagihiko chimed in. I cocked my head up, even though it hurt dreadfully. "Oh HELLLL no! We are going to the damn hotel and will set up while I rest peacefully in a

bed and make Nagihiko put my things away!" I yelled out. Kukai laughed. "You are hurt dearly and still have time to be arguing with girly-boy." Ikuto wondered. I blushed a bit. The pain is starting to go away. I

looked at Violet, she was thinking deeply

about something, I could tell. "FINALLY!" Utau said, exhausted. "This is one fancy hotel Tsukiyomi-san." Tadase observed. "I hope they have sweets!" Yaya yelled happily

with stars in their eyes. It's amazing how they go from worried deeply about me to not caring anymore. "Nadeshiko, you can put me down now, I feel better." I told the twin of my boyfriend. She nodded her head

and carefully set me down. I could walk fine, which was good. "Let's go check in." we walked in the door and a nice man greeted us. "Hello, we are here to check in, Easter sent us on a vacation." The man

widened his eyes and started sweating. "Oh my, well if you are all from Easter you must be quite in important, I'll send you up right away." The man looked the computer screen fats. "Ah, the Tsukiyomi party, that

is funny, a lot of Easter workers are coming here,

we have another party from Easter also." Violet looked at the man and approached him with big eyes. She grabbed him by the shirt and held him there. "What is

the names of the people staying." She asked violently. The man seemed shocked at this sudden outbreak of behavior. I looked at Ikuto and glared. "You told them we were from Easter!" I whispered/yelled. He

shrugged and Amu hit him. "U-um, there was a b-boy and a girl, the b-boy was n-named Nami,

a-and the girl named P-Pachi I think." Violet set him down and rubbed her temples. "Oh my god, we are staying in

the same hotel as them, they must have tracked us." Violet muttered. "We are going to our room now." Violet announce as we followed her up the stairs. "Room 213, the master suit, that one for the girls, and

214 is the master suit for the guys. There is 5 beds for the boys and 6 for the girls, when we met Violet I called and told them to add a bed." Utau stated. We easily found our rooms and split into them. Like Utau

had said there was 6 rooms for us girls. I started unpacking slowly, I bought a LOT of clothes and stuff.

**After Packing**

Everyone was gathered around in the boys' suite. I sat next to Violet because I was pretty sure of what was gonna happen next. "Spill it shrimp." Ikuto said. Way to be blunt Ikuto. This made the air silent as it

grabbed everyone's attention. "Where to start, where to start…." Violet thought. We exchanged glances for a couple moments.

Kairi sighed. "can you make this process any faster…hehe." Kukai rubbed the back

of his head. I glared sternly at him and returned my eyes to Violet. I groaned. "Well narrow down where you want us to begin." "Start at when you first started noticing and finding out about all these things

Mashiro-san." Tadase explained. "C'mon Rima-tan, Violet-chi!" Yaya begged. "Ok so I started getting like all of these headaches and stuff so I really wanted to go to a doctor. I ended up almost killing me and

Nagihiko for trying to sneak out of the house, let's

just say he was sort of drunk and we fell…. Yeah, ok well than after that I was talking to a doctor and they said I might be dying and that there was something

strange inside of me that they were unsure of, that was what I couldn't find out, what it was, and then after the mention of the Kira Kira Café I knew it sounded familiar and started remembering about when my

dad took me there and what happened and stuff,

afterwards I saw Violet and something seemed strange about her and when she played her Violin everything became clear…, I followed her out the door and

chased her down until she spilled out what I'm telling you know, like about the beast and her somehow feeling connected to me, I started seeing this Grim guy, a skeleton or whatever, who apparently controls

Violet and watched me like a hawk, I also found out that my dad wants me to die and Grim wants me to unleash my beast so it can control me, after I ran away one day I went back to the café and saw a gem in

the microphone and then you guys showed up and the gem just

seemed like…like I knew it, sort of like it was mine, and here we are now, so that is basically a small and not very good summary of everything." I

took in a breathe of air after talking so long. Mouths were gaping. "Rima you are dying?" Amu was first to recover. I looked down and

then up at her. "Actually I WAS dying but I snook off on my own one day to

talk to some doctors and I don't know, I guess the cancer or whatever went away, they said I was seriously lucky." Amu sighed in relief and smiled. "So when you and Violet changed in appearance, your…beast…

was controlling you guys?" I looked at Violet. It was her turn to answer. "Yes, that is correct." She told her. Utau nodded. "Well what about your dad, what are you going to do Rima-tan?" Yaya looked like a little

kid, her eyes were swelling with tears. I thought about it for a moment. "I…don't know." I admitted sheepishly. I glanced at Nagihiko while my bangs covered my eyes, he looked really glum, I could see right

through him. He seemed so much like an open book right now. At that moment I felt guilty, like I had brought a burden onto my friends. I frowned. Everything was changing so fast. We had nicely asked the charas

to stay in the girls' room for a bit so that we can be alone for a bit. Nadeshiko smiled. "Well I know this isn't a good time but, what happened between you and Nagihiko when you guys almost died, where were

you guys?" I looked up at Nadeshiko. I wonder what made her

wonder about that. "Well…since while I stayed with you and Nagihiko and your mom made me stay in Nagihiko's room, I was gonna sneak out to go

to see a doctor that night, I crept out of the window, trying not to wake up Nagi and I was

gonna jump down-" Nadeshiko cut me off. "The hell! Nagihiko's room is like 3 stories high! You would have broken every

bone in your body!" After Nadeshiko calmed down I continued. "- ok then, well as I was saying, I was gonna jump down but Nagihiko was half asleep and sort of woke up, he stepped out of the window and onto

the small platform that led off of the roof and I heard him and turned around, he was walking around like he was drunk and fell off of the roof so I jumped to try and save him because I thought I might as well die

anyway but I guess he saved me or something, I don't remember, and then I blacked out

and you all were in his house waiting for the doctors to finish fixing me and stuff." "So basically you committed suicide."

Utau bluntly pointed out. "I did not!" I argued. "Yes you did." She fought back. I groaned. "Whatever." I muttered. "Told you so." I glared at the idol. "So, anything else that you would like to know?" Violet

observed around the room and noted that the only hand raised was Ikuto's. "Yes, Ikuto-kun." "Ok, so what are we

gonna do when school rolls around in 4 more time I heroine; doesn't the heroine give a brave

and bold speech saying stuff? I laughed inwardly, even though this wasn't a great situation to be laughing in. Kairi pushed his glasses up like normal and Nadeshiko blushed. "Hinamori-san is right. That is all we

can do for now, that and training." Tadase looked at Kairi worriedly and Kukai eyed him carefully. "Yo, Tadase-kun, what's up?" the jock announced. Tadase looked at him with a stern face. "What if, since Easter _is_

more powerful now, we don't…bring them down? Who

will take care of Easter when we are gone…if we, you know….." Violet sprang up from her place on the floor. "I am sick and tired of all of this negative crap!"

Wow, Violet's chara made her very violent and what not. "Perk up and then shut the hell

up! We _will_ defeat Easter and we _will _not die trying, ok!" Yaya smiled big and hopped up from her spot also. "Yeah! Violet-

chan is right!" she gave a thumbs up and Ikuto stood up slowly, sarcastically throwing his hands in the air. "Wooh." He said also sarcastically there. Utau smacked him on the head, then smiled. "So idol-san is

taking a stand also?" Kukai joked, standing up himself and making the pop star blush. Tadase turned to Nadeshiko. "F-Fujisaki-san?" he gave his hand out and she took it, standing up. I noted that Amu winced

when Nadeshiko took his hand. I furrowed my brow. What's going on with her?

Kukai pulled Kairi and Nagihiko off of the floor while Nadeshiko pulled up me and Amu. I grinned. We all put or hands on top of each

others in a circle and threw them up. "We can do it!" I yelled joyously. Amu looked at me with a tilted head and smiled. I looked at her and gave her a big hug. "Don't worry, Amu-chan." I whispered. Cheering

spread through the room as we heard a bang on the door. It became silent once more as Nagihiko went to open it. On the other side was a very furious man, he looked like a resident. "If you all are gonna go get

high and end up fucking each other than at least be more quite!"

the man stormed off and slammed his hotel door closed after opening it. We all sweat dropped and Nagi shut the door. I gave him a confused

look. "The hell was that all about?" Kairi stated. Ikuto smirked and glomped on Amu. "If anyone is fucking anyone, I call my Amu-_koi."_ That made Amu blush hard as she continuously tried to wiggle her way out of

his grip. "I-Ikuto!" she spatted. I giggled and laughter spread through the people in the room.

Another bang on the door. This time I was going to open it. I turned the golden knob and the same man was at our

door. I gave him my iciest glare and he started smirking. "I have never seen such a sexy girl with such small boobs." He told me. I scoffed. "Go fuck yourself ass hole." Seeing my sudden tone of voice he used his

right hand to spin me around and with his left he slapped my ass. I growled and Nagihiko came in front of me. "Why hello, is this your _girlfriend_?" he asked. I blushed a bit at the call of me being Nagi's girlfriend.

Nagi slapped him across the face, I looked at his neck and hair and there

was no bow or head phones, it's all Nagi here. "I swear to god that if you touch her _one more time_, I will break every perverted bone in

your body and put your dick in your mouth, but you shouldn't have to worry about that last one, now if you don't mind, leave miss before I kick your ass." The guy scampered away and Nagi slammed the door.

Everyone looked at him fumy. I was first to recover. "Did,

you just call him a girl?" I giggled. Nagi took in a breath of air. Ikuto smirked. "Since when was girly-boy so jealous about the shrimp eh?" Utau played

along. "what's that, is there _love_ in the air." Nadeshiko, Nagihiko, Violet and I started

sweating a bit. Kukai chuckled nervously. "There is no way they would be in love, they hate each other, well at least Mashiro

hates him, right?" Kukai questioned. I gulped and faced Nagi. "Should we tell them!" I whispered. "I don't know, do you want to?" he whispered back. Do I want to? I know that I will never hear the end of this

though, I would be seriously tortured, but then again I wouldn't have to hide anything and lie to Amu. "Let's…..wait." Nagihiko nodded. "No, you're right Kukai, I hate that cross dressing liar." I said with a

monotone. Nagihiko winced but shrugged it off.

**An Hour Later**

"So, should we go train now?" I asked, looking up at a violet haired boy. He patted my head and I let out a huff. "Sure, go round up the girls and I'll go get the boys, meet back here." Me and Nagihiko split and

went searching. I quickly found the girls in the dining room, finishing up a snack. "Hey, we need to go meet with the guys, we will begin training." Violet and Utau groaned. "Already?" I laughed inwardly. "Yep."

"Damn those boys…" Violet muttered. "We'll be there in a minute,

let us go wash our hands first." I sighed. "Meet us in the boys' room." Amu gave a thumbs up. "No problem Rima-chan." Nadeshiko bowed as the

five girls walked over to a near bye restroom. I turned on my heel and headed back up the stairs. Once I reached the room where the boys slept, I walked in and found 5 guys, sitting on some couches. "Rima-

chan, I thought I asked you to round up the girls." I moaned. "They are washing their hands in the bathroom. I am oh so sorry." I said with an icy voice. "Alright, we'll wait." It got quite as sound ceased, until the

door creaked and in came the people who I had went to get earlier.

"What type of 'training' are we doing." Violet quoted at the word trading. Tadase and Kairi stood up together. The nerds are presenting info,

lovely. " Well, we will practice hand combat, using our surroundings to our advantage, weapon

usage, teamwork, concentrating, and being quite." Tadase replied. "Yes, all that Hotori-kun, and more." I rolled my

eyes. "So are we gonna start now? Because I know the perfect

spot to train at." Nagihiko piped in.

"Lead the way Fujisaki-kun and we will go now." Nagihiko smiled proudly and Nadeshiko giggled at Tadase

being 'manly' or a 'leader' or whatever a Tadase is. "Well then. Let's go." We followed the twin out of the room, locking it too of course, and then pressed a button that led us into the elevator. It took n10 or so

seconds for the doors to open. We

stepped in and pressed the 1st floor button, then the annoying music began. I smacked my head, even with my short legs I would not have mind if we would have taken the

stairs. The dreadful sorrow ended as we continued playing soldiers, walking in a line and following our commander. We stopped after exiting the door and wandering off into a beginning of the woods. "It's kind of

far so I suggest we Charanari. The gang nodded as we did the thing with our hands. "My Heart: Unlock!" the series of yelling out those very words were heard as light of many colors spun and swirled.

"Charanari: Beat Jumper!"

"Charanari: Amulet Clover!"

"Charanari: Mamato Kaihime!" **Nadeshiko and Memari**

"Charanari: Platinum Royal!"

"Charanari: Lunatic Charm!"

"Charanari: Sky Jack!"

"Charanari: Dear Baby!"

"Charanari: Black Lynx!"

"Charanari: Samurai Soul!"

"Charanari: Clown Drop!"

"Charanari: Lolita Bitch!" **(That is Violet's Charanari lol)**

The yelling of our Charanari's ended. i didn't even realize our charas were following us. Hehe. "Follow me!" Nagi yelled as he zoomed, jumping from tree to tree but keeping a slow pace so everyone can catch up.

Eventually we reached a part of the woods that was totally cut off. it was a giant circle area of only grass and in it was a small stream, your average rocks and bugs, and lastly, there were loads of trees and vines

surrounding the area. "Wow." I gaped at its beauty. Nagihiko bent down and whispered in my ear, "Reminds me of you." I blushed and turned away, my facial expression hidden. "I guess we could start with that

surroundings thing." Yaya said eagerly. "I hope

we get sweets afterwards.." I heard her murmur. The always sweet loving Yaya. "Ok well everyone spread apart ok." Ikuto said. "Why?" I guess you know who

asked that(me lol). "Just do it shrimp." I growled but obeyed anyways. "Now fight each other, no holding back, and no ganging up." I gave Ikuto the wtf face. "The hell Ikuto!" Utau said. "No, he's got a point, it'll

help with battle skills also." Tadase pointed out. "Why thank you kiddy king, now begin!" the giant cat called. I kept a firm stance with my left foot in front of my right and my arms distanced from my sides. Slowly I

inhaled, then exhaled. "Let's go!" Kukai cheered. Flying on his hover board thing,

he zoomed in and aimed for Kairi, who easily dodged, doing a back flip and pulling out his sword. "Sorry Rima-chan!" Amu said,

making cookies rain on me. "Juggling Party!" I yelled, making my pins hit and break the cookies. Suddenly something hit my back, _hard_. I let out a sharp shriek and Nagihiko ran up to me. "I'm so sorry Rima-chan,

that was supposed to hit Utau-chan!" I got up and panted. "Don't g-give me p-pity." I stuttered. leisurely I raised my left arm and pledged, "I can do this, so don't worry." Nagihiko gave me a worried look but

nodded. I took another breathe and face Amu once more. "But Rima, I don't wanna fight you when your hurt.." I sighed. "Then I'll fight you!" I squealed, running towards my best friend. I did a flip in the air so

now I was behind Amu and then kicked her in the back. "Sorry Amu-chan!" I called as she flew forward and landed on her face on the floor. Didn't mean for her to get hurt that bad, oops. Ikuto jumped in front of

me. "Where you going shrimp?" he asked as I was headed

over to fight Nadeshiko. "Well it looks like you're my opponent now." I said. "Tightrope Dancer!" I screamed, causing ropes to tangle Ikuto. I had him

caught so I punched and Kicked him as much as I could. After I got tired I looked at Nadeshiko who still had not been fighting anyone currently. I ran to her and gasped for air, I was exhausted but had to go on.

"N-Nadeshiko! There was this time when I did this move with Nagi when he Charanaried with Temari, I wanna try something real quick to see of it will work with you." She nodded unsure. "Ok?" "Alright, well give

me your hand." Nadeshiko did as was told and our hands were locked. We r

aised them up slowly and began doing a waltz. Nadeshiko smiled brightly. "Charming." She raised her left hand. "Beautiful." I raised my

left. "Queen's Waltz!" we said in unison. A giant swirl of yellow and orange light swirled and a couple of the dead plants grew back to life and the bits of algae in the stream was gone. Everyone looked at

Nadeshiko and i. "That was…beautiful." Amu said. "Actually it looked like that light we saw at that place when we were getting Ikuto back and Nagihiko and Rima stayed behind to fight off a bunch of x-eggs." Yaya

said. Amu smacked her head. "It was."

Nagihiko smiled. "Well that was fun." "Yeah, whaddya say we go home now?" I asked. "Wait, before we do, you have to watch me fight Yaya." Yaya gulped. "Violet-chan!"

She wailed. "Fine, but at least watch me fight _someone_. Who would like to volunteer?" I swear I heard some crickets. KYAA!" Nadeshiko yelled as she tripped and bumped into me, causing my arms to fling up in

the air. Violet smirked. "Wooh hoo! We have a taker, c'mon Rima-chan." "But, but!" I fumed. Violet dragged me into the center of the 'ring' and everyone else stayed on the sidelines. "You can do it Rima-tan!" Yaya

screamed. I sweat dropped. I guess I'm not getting out of this, am i? hehe. Tadase

stepped up in-between us. "Ready. Set. Go!" he yelled, acting like a referee. I used the same stance as before and Violet did

the same. "Bitch Slap!" Violet screeched, jumping rreeeeaalllyyy high in the air and slapping down on me. I managed to barely dodge it, but her hand skidded across my arm, making it bleed slightly. I winced but

knew I could manage. "Tightrope Dancer!" I yelled, ropes tying Violet up. I smirked. "Juggling Party!" Bowling pins came hurdling at high speeds towards Violet. I knew she couldn't get out of this one. Violet

smirked right back. " Howling Screech!" Violet yelled at a really high pitch,

causing the pins to break into tiny dust particles and the rope to snap, and adding to that, making me hold my ears. So she can screech

and slap, not a bad combo. We both charged at each other and once we got super close I did a flip over her head and sent a small ball flying at her head. Being so small, it hit her and she yelped a bit. She

charged straight at me and stuck her foot out, it caught me off guard and she striked with her fist, making my lower jaw bleed a bit. It hurt terribly but I didn't want anyone to see me as someone weak so I kept

standing, no matter how much it throbbed. I looked around me carefully, searching for something, anything, that would help me out. Then I remembered the stream, of course! I had a plan. I started running in the

direction of the flowing water. "Come on Violet, come get me!" I yelled as she chased me. "Aw, I thought you were better than this, give me

something more!" this got Violet angry, because she lunged forward,

just in time and I moved out of the way, making her jump into the wet stream of water. "Tightrope Dancer!" I called once more. The brown ropes contained Violet on the ground and in the water. After a moment

or so I un-Charanaried and so did Violet when the ropes were released. "Nice fighting Mashiro." We shook hands and everyone clapped. "Nice." "You did great!" Nagihiko patted me on the back. "Let's go back to

the hotel.

**In the Hotel(changing places a lot hehe)**

I checked my clock, it was nearly 10 at night. "Go get the boys, I wanna play a game." Utau said with a devious smirk, Violet and the rest doing the same. What's going on here…..

**Princess: Another chapter done! Sorry it was short tho, hehe**

**Nagihiko: It's ok Princess-chan**

**Utau: R&R please**

**Princess: You heard the lady, R&R people! Haha I'll update as soon as possible!**


	17. Fake Chapter But Please Read

**Will be on a vacation for about a week starting on Friday, June 18, I'm sorry if I do not have an update before then, I also do not have a laptop so I cannot continue to write my stories for I am in the middle of a chapter and am unsure if I will be able to finish it on time, I am greatly sorry for this but expect an update when I come back because I will finish it and post it then. I am sorry for this inconvenience but hope that you all continue reading and reviewing my story, it shouldn't be long before my next post though but I am telling you in advance so you don't think that I have been kidnapped or something. Will update ASAP, wish you well.**

**~Princess-chan**

**P.S**

**I will try hard to finish the chapter before Friday but I have been doing volunteer work at a camp and am unsure if I can, it will be a week tops before I update or I might end up updating tonight, will try my best but keep reading and reviewing.**


	18. Liar Liar and Playing Matchmaker

**Princess-chan: another great chapter!**

**Amu: Yes, can't wait**

**Princess-chan: Disclaimer!**

**Amu: StarWater11 owns nothing at all in the content of these chapters or shugo chara.**

**Chapter 17: Liar Liar and Playing Matchmaker**

**Rima's POV:**

_Flashback._

_I checked my clock, it was nearly 10 at night. "Go get the boys, I wanna play a game." Utau said with a devious smirk, Violet and the rest doing the same. What's going on here….._

_End of Flashback._

All of the boys had that same creepy smirk, _but _Nagihiko. I am seriously terrified. I'm surprised Nagihiko hadn't noticed. "So you all should know that you have been summoned here to play a game." Jeez man,

Utau sounded so serious, like this was a life or death situation. Amu raised her hand up high and Utau pointed at her. "Yes Amu-chan." "Well, what type of game are we plowing- I mean playing." Amu blushed as

she realized she had made mistake. It sounded like she was reading off of a script or something because she sounded like a robot and I could tell she was acting. Utau face palmed. "Well Amu-chan, it's called Liar

Liar." I looked at Utau with an odd face. "I've n-never heard of it Utau-chan, h-how do you p-play?" Yaya said with a tremble in her voice. Why is everyone talking like they are reading off of a damn script! This

aggravates me. And what still makes me mad is that Nagihiko hasn't caught on yet, I mean I thought he was an actor also? "Well it's simple, everyone sits in a circle and you can ask anyone anything and if

someone knows that they are lying because of something that person has told them, they have to speak u, and if you do know something you also have to stand up, put your hand out and call Liar Liar. And after

this game I have to tell everyone but Nagi and Rima something." "Wait, why can't me and Nagihiko know?" "Because you already do now let's play!" Utau said. I groaned. "Fine." We all huddled in a circle on the

floor. "Violet starts and we will go clockwise." Kukai announced. "Sounds good to me." Kairi interrupted. I curtly sighed but did as told and obeyed. "Ok well Kairi, who do you like?" this surely caught Kairi off guard

for he jumped up a little in his seat and was rubbing the back of his head nervously. "I like a girl…" I scoffed. "That's not really an answer, and plus we all know you've had a crush on a guardian…" I teased. "W-

well I do, a-and it's Y-Yuiki-san…" Kairi whispered. I thought I'd play with him so I put my hand to my ear. "Excuse me? I couldn't quite hear you." He gulped. "Y-Yuiki-san." He said a tiny bit louder. "What was

that." "I LIKE YAYA!" Kairi screamed in frustration while his face glimmered like a tomato when it's fully bloomed. "I saw that coming." Ikuto said bluntly. "Whatever." I rolled my eyes and we continued with the

game. It was now Amu's turn. "Hmmmm, Kukai, have you ever sung in the shower?" he blushed barely but nodded his head. A chorus of giggles and chuckles entered the room but left as soon as they came. Yaya

spoke up now, "Utau-chi! Do you like chocolate or vanilla better." "Vanilla, duh." Kukai stood up and put his hand out with a smirk. "Liar Liar idol-san, when we went out for ice cream a couple weeks ago you said

you prefer chocolate because it reminded you of me." The whole time Kukai was talking Utau was doing the cut it out sign with her hands. "You two are a couple?" Kairi gasped. "Ehhhh!" Amu shrieked. Ikuto

looked at Kukai. "I swear to gosh that if you hurt her I hurt you, that's all I gotta say." I went up to Kairi and Amu and slapped their cheeks so that they would snap out of it, which did work actually. After I did

that I sat back in my spot and the game went on peacefully. Soon it was my turn to be asked by Nagihiko. "Rima, do you like me more or Tadase?" the purple headed freak smirked as if he was the older brother

teasing a baby(or Yaya) with candy. I turned away. "N-neither." I stuttered. "That isn't a correct answer Rima-chan." Violet tsked. I glared at her. "Which is it Mashiro-san, me or Fujisaki-kun?" "N-Nagihiko." I

flushed. "Well there's a shocker." Kukai thought and I huddled my body into a small little ball, hugging my knees and listening on with the game until a rather…interesting…question came up. "Nagihiko, do you

have a crush on any girl in the school, and if you do than tell us who." My head sprung up like a rocket as I glanced at my secret boyfriend sitting beside me. "Don't tell them yet!" I yelled in a hush whisper so no

one could hear. "Than what do I say!" he hush/whispered back. I was puzzled for a moment. "I don't wanna lie to them though.." he said to me in a confused tone. He looked up and took in a breathe. "I do like

someone, but it's quite complicate you see, she is actually in my family, technically, and it's kind of odd." I smacked my head. "You couldn't say anything else!" Nagihiko shrugged, "I didn't want to lie." I face

palmed. "What's her name! What is she like!" Yaya yelled out. Nadeshiko looked at us with concern, but it looked like she was trying to hold back a laugh. "Well she…._changes_ her name back and forth so I am

unsure, and if I have to describe her she is not very smart" I groaned. "-but beautiful and sweet, no matter how mean others see her, she seems like a queen and is very petite, but I think of her as much more

than just a doll, I love her." Nagihiko smiled up and I did too, that really warms my heart. "You just described Rima." Ikuto pointed out. I froze and it seemed like glass just shattered and broke into a million

pieces. Shit. "N-no I didn't, I described the girl who I love, and Rima hates me so of course I wouldn't love her." At that moment my heart tore in two, even though he wasn't serious, it felt like someone just

stabbed me and walked away, leaving me to lay there and die until I wither away into nothingness. Small tears poured down my face but I hid them quickly. "I have to go to the bathroom." I lied, sounding choky.

I got up and ran out of the room as fast as I could. I hate keeping this all a secret! "Wait Rima!" I heard the cross dresser yelled as he stormed after me. I just kept running and running as fast as my little legs

could carry me, until I hit something-make that _someone_.

**Utau's POV:**

This was the perfect opportunity to start our plan. I smirked deviously, hehe. "Utau, shouldn't we go after them?" Tadase asked. "Nope, let them handle the problem, we have to discuss something." Kukai lifted

his eyebrow. "What something are you talking about idol-san?" I blushed at the name usage but continued anyway. "Operation Match Maker." Everyone had on a puzzled and confused face. "Operation Match

Maker?" Yaya said slowly, thinking deeply about the name of our little mission. I sighed. "Operation Match Maker is to try and get girly boy and shrimp together dim wits." Ikuto explained. "Ohhh." A series of that

one word flowed throughout the room. I face palmed and sighed. "Thank you, Ikuto." I said, leaving the others understanding now. "But how will we do that?" Kairi asked. Violet and Nadeshiko exchanged looks

of worry. I wonder what for…"I have a great and full proof plan, and you are all a part of it. I explained my logic and thinking to the group and finished in no time. "Let operation Match Maker begin!" I yelled. "And

don't forget, the teams are Violet and Nadeshiko, me and Kukai, Kairi and Yaya, and Tadase is look out by himself, he is our little helper monkey I guess." Tadase huffed. "Hey!" he argued. I rolled my eyes. "Let's

begin." I said evilly.

**Violet's POV:**

Fuck x100000. I sat with Nadeshiko on a bed in the girls room, it has been one hour since Nagi and Rima left and we didn't even realize it because we were super worried about something else, what are we

gonna do about Utau's plan. We have been thinking and pondering over

it forever and we have nothing. "I've got it!" Nadeshiko called out so only I could hear. I was quite anxious at the sound of those words

coming from Nadeshiko's mouth because I was stumped, I had nothing. "What!" "Well we could play along with Utau's idea but sabotage it, and then with Rima and Nagihiko we could give them payback by doing

something diabolically evil." I smirked. "Well done my friend, well done." We gave each other high fives for the

brilliant and master idea. It was perfect. "So what now?" I thought. Nadeshiko-chan looked at the

ceiling. Everyone else was sitting in their groups around the

room, we were allowed to leave to work on the plan but everyone just stayed to think about things they could do. "I guess we should alarm Rima and

Nagihiko, but _first_ I wanna do something." I cocked my head at the twin. "And that is…" The violet haired teen smiled coyly. " I think we should go around the room and listen in on what everyone is going to be

doing so we know ahead of time, this way we can easily be prepared

for some sabotaging…and maybe meddle around with a couple people…" I smirked at that sly comment. "Well said dude, now watch this." I

stood up from my place on the wood floor and went over to the middle of the room. My partner stared intently at me,

wondering what I was up to. "Does everyone have their ideas ready?" Kukai waved his hand

in the air. "Idol-san and I are ready." The brown haired boy gave a thumbs up as the pop star blushed. Kukai rapped an arm around Utau's waist and gave her a small hug, causing her face to deepen in its

shade. "Oi, Violet-chan, Kairi-kun and Yaya have are plans all

together! Yay!" Violet smiled and faced the pink haired strawberry. "Amu-chan, Ikuto-kun?" the oversized cat ruffled Amu's hair. He stuck up a peace

sign with his fingers. "Ready." "Perfect! Now

let's all share our ideas so we know the plans that we have, let's start with Yaya and Kairi and work our way clockwise." I announced. Ikuto tilted his head like he

didn't care, being the tired and lazy person he is. "Oi, what about Nadeshiko and you, don't you guys have any ideas of your own?" Utau asked. I flinched. "U-Um, w-well, Nadeshiko and I-" I was interrupted by

my partner. "-we wanted to hear your ideas first before we tell you ours,

but we only have 1, if that's ok." Nadeshiko used a sweet tone and smiled curtly. Tadase blushed a bit and opened his mouth to say

something, but no words came out. "Fine fine." Kairi huffed.

"Well we had come up with only 2 plans, not very many, but I'm 87% sure that they are full proof." I nodded my head looking like I understood what he

was saying. "So our first preparation Yaya came up with actually, she thought that we could say we wanted to do some arts and crafts stuff and spill super gorilla glue over their hands so that their hands would

be glued together for a while, and the other arrangement I had thought of was that we could go somewhere and split up in groups, putting Mashiro-san and Fujisaki-kun together of course, and us getting

separated, and then we

end up getting them stuck in a closet and lock the door but pretend like we just can't find them, and we can steal their phones too." I gaped at these ideas, they were…actually they were

pretty good. Yaya smiled big for her accomplishments.

"Nice ideas you guys, and what about Amu-chan and Ikuto-kun?" Amu stood up and looked me in the eye with a huge grin. This should be good, Ikuto made

these up. "Um well, Ikuto actually came up with these, I was kind of stuck." I knew it. "And we, well he, had only one idea also. Ikuto-kun thought that we could dress Nade-chi up as Nagi-kun and have her flirt

with Rima-chan, then the next day when Nagi sees Rima, Rima will

start flirting with him, which should end up with the two making out or something." That wasn't as great as I thought it would be but it's a pretty

good plan. I nodded my head and gestured for Utau and Kukai to explain the plans that they had in store. "You can tell 'em Utau-chan." The tall blonde stood up with a look of triumph. "We have 2 plans. Well we

all know that Rima isn't a great swimmer right? Well our first tactic was to not exactly drown her but make it so Nagihiko is the only one who knows CPR and have him give it to the shrimp, and then they will go do

it or something." I gave a small nod, signaling for her to go on. She continued and picked up from there, "And my next strategy was to push Rima down a bridge so Nagihiko will save her and then she will shower

him with love." I stifled a laugh. "I find it quite funny how everything

you think about is related to violence." I chuckled. Utau scoffed, "I wouldn't be talking hot-shot." I glared daggers and moved on. "Now what

was you one idea f-Fujisaki-san?" Tadase asked. Nadeshiko flushed a scarlet color scooted over to where I was and took a stand. "Well our idea was that we could put on a play and make it a love story and

make Rima and Nagihiko the main lovers in it, ending the play with a kiss." My jaw dropped. "Dang that was good." Yaya gave in. "! Nadeshiko! We are supposed to be helping Nagi and Rima, this is terrible!" I

yelled in a hushed whisper. "I've got this under control, trust me." I sighed but nodded in

agreement. "And lastly, we shall name the plans from A to F, as F being our last resort plan, now go socialize our

something, Violet-chan and I are going to go look for Rima and Nagihiko." Nadeshiko said as we exited the room and walked down the hall. "Were screwed." I said bluntly. "Don't worry, I'm going to switch the

play around so that we mess with everyone else, Nagi and Rima will help us make the script, and we shall perform it for the

school sometime, since school is starting back up in 3 days." I sighed angrily. "Well what

about everyone else huh! They are going to read the script to perform the play you know." Nadeshiko gave me a tsk and waved her finger. I crossed my arms and looked at her. "That is true, but we are gonna

make them learn a different play with Rima and Nagi being the lovers, and then 5 minutes before the play we will give them the re written copy and make them perform that using the scripts during the play, we'll

just tell them we wanted to change the image

of the play." My eyes widened. "Damn your good." Nadeshiko smirked, "I try my best." Another not crossed my mind. "You know, I think we should let Nagihiko and

Rima get tricked by these plans, it'll be a kick, and then we'll say we had no clue and

then give them the play we made to mess with everyone." Nadeshiko bit the bottom of her lip. "I don't know…" "C'mon it'll be

fun! And if it gets out of control or out of hand we'll stop it ok?" Nadeshiko gave in and sighed deeply. "Fine, you win." Yes! I smiled big and gave Nade a big hug. "Thanks dude." She patted my back with a smile

and a giggle. "No problem."

**30 minutes later(same POV)**

"Ugghhhhh! Dude! We can't find them anywhere!, We been calling there names for fricken' half an hour!" as you could tell I was starting to get impatient with this whole searching thing. Hehe. "C'mon, we have to

try, there's nothing else we could do." Grumpily said Nadeshiko. I groaned and put both of my hands to my mouth and cupped them around it. "Nagihiko! Rima!" We waited a few moments for a response. Nothing.

I sighed. Suddenly a scream was heard from the building.

I perked my head up and looked at

Nadeshiko. "Rima." We said in unison. Quickly, we dashed towards the sound of bloody murder and there we found a

small and petite blonde girl along with Nagihiko behind her and….and…Nami and Pachi too. I bawled my hands into fists and stepped towards Rima and Nagihiko, as did Nadeshiko. "Nami." I smiled sweetly.

"Pachi." I said bitterly. Pachi rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "What do you want, bitch." I stuck up the coolest

finger ever and Pachi hissed. "Rima-chan, are you alright?" Rima gave me a sympathetic smile

and nodded. "Daijobu. Arigato Violet-chan." Rima bowed. I gave a warm grin and returned my look of hate to Pachi. "I told you that you shouldn't go walking out in public Pachi, common sense that when someone

runs into you that they'll scream from the horror of seeing your face." I smirked sourly and Pachi raised an eyebrow. "Like you're one to talk." Muffled she said. I scoffed, "Excuse me? Whore." The bitch steeped up

to my face and cracked her knuckles. "Stay away from Nami, he's _mine_." I swear I was half tempted to punch her, right here and then, but Pachi, no matter how much it pains me to say it, is Nami's f-friend, so I

couldn't, for Nami's sake of course.

"Violet, please I'm alright, I was just running and-" the bitch interrupted. "- and being the klutzy ass you are, ran into me and Nami, fat ass." Rima gasped. No one was ever

meaner than the ice queen except for me and Utau-chan. Nagihiko stepped in

front of Rima and put on a fake smile. "I swear bitch, if you talk about my girlfriend like that one more time…" And out of nowhere

Pachi started laughing and laughing until she was crying. I raised my brow. "What's so funny, finally seeing your face?" the

brown haired girl stopped laughing for a moment and glared. "No, what's so funny is

that this hot guy is going out with that scumbag of a rat over there." This time it was Nadeshiko to step up. "Oh hellll no hunny. If you insult my soon-to-be step sister one more time imam beat your sorry little-"

Nami put a hand on Nadeshiko's shoulder, indicating for her to stop. "Please, let's just forget about this for now, Pachi and I have a meeting to attend with our boss." Nadeshiko sighed wearily and nodded. "So

your just gonna let her get away with this!"

I whispered/yelled. "Trust me, the time will come when we ALL can punch her in the face." I sighed. "Fine. Bye Nami." I bowed as the two walked off. before they

turned the corner I did the finger to Pachi and she stuck her tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes and scowled. Rima eyed Nadeshiko. "Soon to be step sister?" she asked. I let out a small giggle and Nagihiko

blushed. "Yupp, welcome to the family sis." She joked. I laughed inwardly, these two…I thought. Suddenly a thought occurred. "Nadeshiko, you tell Rima and Nagi-kun about the play while I go keep everyone else

busy." Rima gave us a questioningly weird look. "Hai." I strolled out of the lobby that we were in and headed for our suite, this could get interesting.

**Rima's POV**

I wonder what Violet meant by a play?

**After entire explanation of the Play**

Wow. "Well that sounds cool." Nagihiko piped in. "Yeah, and I just thought of this so Violet doesn't know but…we should do a dance and perform it for the school when it starts, we could practice real har, and I

would choreograph it and you two would be the dancers!" Nadeshiko clapped her hands together with a

grin plastered on her face. I looked at Nagihiko, hoping he would say no, but looking at the stars in his

eyes I'm guessing that that's not going to happen. "Of course Nade-ni!" he smiled. "Fuck." I muttered. "What was that Rima-chan?" the girl asked. "O-oh n-nothing." I acted.

**Back in the suite**

Yaya, Amu, Nagihiko, Yaya, Kairi and Tadase went to go bake a cake in our kitchen while Utau, Kukai, Ikuto and Nadeshiko

decided to go out and buy dinner, and that left Violet and I sitting, bored, on the sofa in

the living room. I gave a small huff and blew at my bangs. Violet was currently staring at the ceiling. We could watch TV but we lost the remote somewhere so that's not really an option. I scooted closer to Violet

and sat criss cross. "Violet, can I interrogate you?" Violet looked at me

and gave me an odd look. "Like they do on TV, just to get answers from people." I urged. "Sure?" I smiled. "Ok, so, what is your last name?"

She bit her lower lip and then thought. "Ummm, well…..oh! Ok, my last name is Ukino." I stifled a laugh.

"You have to think to remember your last name?" I giggled. Violet shrugged and we moved on. "Do you

have any family that is still alive?" Violet frowned but nodded. "Yes… an older brother actually, he is now 20 or so and his name is Yuki, Yuki Ukino." I pressed on. "Do you remember him, where is he?" "Well I

faintly remember most of my family but I remember everything about Yuki, he was the one who cared for me most. I loved him, but then he ran away one day, got a job and an apartment, no girlfriend or kids, and

I haven't heard from him in a while….I wouldn't be surprised if he changed his first name though, he always hated his name." she smiled. "The

only thing I know for sure about him right now is that he changed his

first name, he's probably still the same, living in the same place and has no girlfriend, and his…..issue…" Man was this getting interesting. "What issue?" Violet looked up and continued, "Well he always had this,

like, depression thing so he got sad really easily and would dress al goth like, it was weird but I still loved him." BLINK! I small light bulb hovered over my head, I had an idea. "Violet!" I startled the once thinking

girl as she looked at me. "What?" she asked. "I bet that if your brother still lives in

this city than we might find him! He's probably got a job now, but let's look out for him because maybe we can find him." I know it

wasn't like me to be generous and stuff but this was Violet, and she is one of my closest friends. "Thanks, Rima-chan." I smiled. All of a sudden a dirty aroma floated through the air. Quickly I used my hands to

cover my nose, it smelt disgusting. Suddenly

we heard bawling from Yaya and smoke from the

kitchen. "Hinamori-san! I told you not to put in vinegar!" You could hear Kairi scream. "I'm sorry!" Amu squeaked.

Then you heard Nagihiko. "It's OK, we'll just half to eat this and-" more bawling from Yaya. "But it's not yummy enough for Yaya to eat!" she cried. "Oh my gosh this smoke is making everything filthy!" Tadase

yelled. Violet and I rushed into the smoke filled kitchen, then you heard this loud alarm, like a siren, and the water sprinklers in the roof went off. I screeched. "My hair, it's wet!" the whole time Violet was laughing

her ass off and watching in delight. The door slammed open and in cam

Utau, Ikuto, Kukai, and Nadeshiko

with two bags of groceries. When the teens entered the room the grocery bags were dropped

immediately as they all zoomed in the kitchen, only to hear complaints spreading throughout the whole house, like the smoke. Utau had joined Violet with laughing and rolling around on the floor while Kukai and

Nadeshiko helped fan away the smoke and stop the sprinklers. When everything was over we could all finally see something and there was water drenching our clothes. As I took a closer look around the room I

noticed that the black cat and Amu-chan

were gone. I smirked. "That pervert. Well it looks like Amu might lose her virginity tonight." I laughed. Once everyone understood they too were laughing with me. "I

wonder where they went?" Nagihiko pondered. "Who cares. Let's go to a bar." Utau announced. Kairi sweat dropped. "But Hoshina-san, no one here is 18." Violet shrugged. "I know a guy who can sneak us in."

This time we all sweat dropped. "But I'm pretty sure that some of us won't pass for 18." I said, emphasizing the

word some, directing it towards mostly me. Utau and Violet smirked. "Pick out your sexiest outfit

and Utau-chan and I will do the girls make-up and get the boys fixed up also. Now go pick out an outfit." Violet skewed us away. We all scattered to our closets and drawers to find the right outfit. I search for 5

minutes through my closet before finding something. Normally anything I wear looks sexy on me but this is a bar, so I have to look older too. I found a pair of gray booty shorts and black stilettos, I wore a tight

purple tank top so that my cleavage showed and my boobs

looked bigger. I really did feel ridiculous doing this. I looked around some more and found a black leather jacket that ended at my waist, I didn't button

it though, just kept it open. Now for accessories, I found a cute Lolita choker and a huge gray pearl ring. I looked in the mirror..something was missing…ah! I tossed a couple things around until I finally found it, a

gray fedora hat and some black earrings. To top it off, I put on some purple

bangles around my wrists and I was ready to go. I walked out of my door and headed to the boys room, where Utau told us to wait

when we were done. While crossing the hallway some boys near bye me whistled, but I ignored them and kept walking. I walked into the boys suite and there was Utau, Nadeshiko, Violet, Yaya, Kukai, Kairi,

Tadase and Nagihiko sitting on the couch. I smiled

and sat down. The whole time I was walking over to the couch everyone stared with mouths wide open. Nagihiko had on a red face, thinking perverted thoughts

now aren't we? I laughed inwardly and sat down. "Rima you look…mature?" Kukai tried. Kairi pushed up his glasses. "Kairi

thinks you look rather nice." Musashi spoke.

"Thank you." I added. Utau and Violet

snapped out of their trance and waved for me to come towards them. I did as told and they started doing my make-up. They put red lipstick on my lips and a pale pink blush on my cheeks. Utau applied Purple eye

shadow to my eyes and Mascara also. Violet then put some eyeliner on me and smiled. "Done!" she cheered. I walked over to a mirror and looked at my reflection. I gasped. Wow, I look like a whole other person.

Yaya smiled. "Yaya thinks Rima-tan

looks pretty." She winked. I blushed a bit and returned to my seat. I noticed that all of the guys were wearing basically the same thing. A pair of black pants and a work shirt

with a tie and black jacket, but the jacket was open and not buttoned and the outfits each had a different color tie and shirt. All of the girls had on stilettos but wore very different outfits, but we had all managed

to look older. "Let me go grab some money and my phone."

I announced, leaving the room to grab those two items. I did so and returned in no time. "Should we leave now?" Tadase asked. Nagihiko smiled. "I

called a cab so if we get drunk or something we don't have to drive, it's waiting outside right now."

Nadeshiko tilted her head. "Drunk? Nagihiko some of us are 13, and the oldest one here right now is 15."

Nagihiko shrugged and we trailed behind him. We all followed Nagihiko down to the elevator and into the lobby and out the door, piling into the small yellow cab. I sat next to Nagihiko and blushed. "You look

lovely Rima-chan." He told me. "T-thank you N-Nagihiko. You do t-too." I stuttered. He smiled. "Arigato Rima-chan." "No problem."

**At the Bar**

We all walked out of the cab and stood in the parking lot. "So Violet-chan, where is this guy who can get us in?" I asked. "Follow me." Violet announced. Sprawling behind her we went around to the back of the

bar and up some stairs until we reached a door. "Ok, so behind this door is the back entrance to the bar,

but some guard dude is standing inside right next to the door, he's my buddy so don't worry, he'll let us in,

and while we are here try not to act childish, ok?" I have NO idea how Violet knows this guy. We walked in and he eyed us down to the floor. He hovered over us and had a LOT of muscles. He was one scary guy,

but like Violet said he let us through and we were in. after that we were all separated from each other. There was a huge dance floor and a DJ too, with some pole dancers also. I didn't really like dancing so I just

sat down at the bar table. "Excuse me

miss, would you like a drink."

The bartender asked me. I was about to open my mouth and say I don't drink but this _is _a bar. "Sure, how about some wine?" I asked, I had a

sip of beer once on accident when I was little, drank out of the wrong cup

and it was gross, so I decided to try some wine. "Strong?" the guy asked again. He looked like he was in his thirties and he was good

looking actually. "Huh?" I asked, clue less. The man laughed. "New at the bar I'm guessing, I'll start you off with something not so strong." I nodded. "Thanks." I paid the man three or so dollars and he poured me

some red wine in a very fancy cup.

I sipped a little bit at a time, it was gross but I had to drink it,

or people would suspect something. I chugged the rest down and handed the man the glass. "Well that sure was

fast, how would you like to try a shot?" I shivered. "No thanks, I don't like needles." I said. The bartender laughed once more. "No, like a drinking shot." He chuckled. My cheeks tinted pink from embarrassment, I

felt so stupid. "S-sure." "Alright, and since your new here this one is on the house. Do you want a jello shot, liquid shot or a belly shot?" **(I have no idea what it's called when you sip a shot off of some1's **

**stomach so I just said belly shot lol) **I had no

idea which one was worse so I went with the one that sounded best. "Belly shot I guess." The man winked at me. "Coming right up." the guy left and seconds later

returned with a tiny cup with some green jello in it. I didn't know what to do with it though. "Do you want

to pick the guy or should I?" what? I was confused by what he meant. "Umm, I'll pick I guess, can I go get

him?" the bartender smiled. "Sure." I left the bar counter and went searching for Nagihiko. Maybe he could tell me what a belly shot was. Sure enough I found him talking to Kukai at a table. I approached them

cautiously. I felt heat rise up to my cheeks.

I felt silly for doing this. "N-Nagihiko? C-can you c-come w-with me for s-something?" I mentally slapped myself in the head for chocking on my words. "Sure Rima-chan.

I'll be back Kukai." "ok." Kukai responded. I held Nagihiko's hand and guided him to the bar where the bartender sat waiting for me. A long part of the bar was cleared off now. I brought Nagihiko to the man. "Ok,

here he is." The man eyes Nagihiko

and checked him out. "Alright then, miss,

lay down up here." He pointed to the cleared off part of the bar table. "Um ok." I laid down where he directed me and he started

pulling my shirt up. "What are you doing!" I yelled. He looked at me shocked. "I have to roll up your shirt so you can do the belly shot." He said. "W-well can I d-do it?" the guy nodded his head and I rolled my

shirt up so that only my stomach showed.

The guy put the jello stuff on my stomach and told Nagihiko to come forward. "She's all yours." He said to him. I looked at Nagihiko with curious eyes. The bar guy left

Nagi and I alone and a crowd of people surrounded us and watched. "Shit. Rima, do you know what a belly shot is?" Nagihiko whispered. I shook my head.

"I h-have t-to umm l-lick the s-shot off of y-your stomach

and then the bartender continues to put shots on your stomach a-and I h-have to continue t-to lick them off….and usually after 20 or so shots the people end up doing _i-it_." He chocked. I gasped and then

blushed. "I didn't know that….do we still have to?" I asked him with pleading eyes. Nagihiko turned around then faced me. "Well we attracted a crowd already so…..yes.." he blushed. I gulped and then looked into

the crowd. I froze.

**Utau's POV**

I couldn't believe my eyes. "GUYS! COME HERE NOW!" I yelled to my friends. Quickly they gathered around the crowd. "Utau-chan, what is all-" Nadeshiko stopped as she too saw the site of Rima laying on the bar

table with a shot on her belly, and Nagihiko next to her. "SHE'S DOING A FUCKING BELLY SHOT! WITH NAGIHIKO!"

Violet yelled. Nadeshiko started sweating. "Because the bar guy asked her to find a guy to take a

shot and Rima didn't wanna pick so the bartender picked Nagihiko?" I tried, seeing if everyone would buy it. "Ohhh that makes perfect sense, but I still can't believe she's doing this." Kukai said.

**Rima's POV**

The guardians. I was freaking out but turned to Nagihiko, "B-but Nagihiko we are only friggin 14, we can't do _it_!" I whispered. "Don't worry, usually the bartender will let you stop with the shots when someone

passes out or when you get to 25, so that's all

we gotta do, get to 25, that would be easiest." I nodded then thought of something. "How do you know all this?" I smirked. "I study." He said bluntly. I glared and

some guy in the crowd stepped up. "Hurry up!" he yelled. I glared at him and looked at Nagi. "Ok, let's get this over with…" I said. Nagi nodded and bent over to lick the shot off of my stomach. It felt really squishy

when Nagihiko's tongue hit my stomach and took the shot off of it. I blushed and so did Nagihiko.

Everyone cheered and the bar guy put another shot on my stomach, this time it was red. Nagihiko took that on

easily but this time I moaned. I started moaning every time he took a shot off of me and he smirked. "Is Rima-koi enjoying this?" he whispered. I blushed furiously now, my cheeks were entirely red now. "N-no!" I

argued. He chuckled. "That explains why your moaning like we're doing it Rima-chan." He teased. I hit him and totally forgot about the crowd being there. We were on shot 24 already and I was starting to get

horny…this is bad. Stupid teenage hormones. I don't

wanna do anything perverted, but I couldn't help myself. After Nagihiko took the 25th shot and I pulled him down by his tie and pressed my lips onto his, and

boy do it feel good. I heard several gasps from the crowd, the gasps coming from the guardians but I already know what to tell them, that I was drunk and had no idea what I was doing. Nagihiko was now on the

bar with me and we were making out. The crowd of drunken people were swinging their shirts in the air and cheering for us to go for it. I wasn't paying much attention to them for I had my lips all over my secret

boyfriend. His hands stated running through

my shirt and he pulled away from our kiss for a moment. "Getting naughty aren't we?" he snickered I giggled. "Shut up sexy." I pulled up back into our kiss and we

were having an extreme make-out session now.

**After making out**

Nagihiko and I were blushing dreadfully now while our friends crowded us and demanded answers. I put on my best disgusted look and stuck my nose in the air. "I was just drunk ok? I hate that cross dressing

fool." Kukai chuckled. "Explains why your lips were all over him."

Utau muttered. I glared at her. "Now if you'll excuse m I'm going to go party." I walked away from my friends and headed towards an empty table

and sat down. Suddenly a group of drunk 18 year olds approached me. One of them slammed their beer on the table and

put his hand on my boob. I quickly slapped it away. "Jerky perv!" I yelled. I tried to get up

from the table but his buddies blocked me from moving. "Let me go!" I screamed. "Hey baby, c'mon now, don't be a hater. A sexy girl like you needs to have a little fun." The guy stumbled around a bit but

managed to grab hold of me and started pulling at my shirt. "H-Hey! Stop it!" I yelled. Finally the guy yanked har enough so my shirt ripped and my bare bra was showing, and I didn't have my jacket on, I left it

with Nagihiko. Shit. I screamed really loud and used

my hands to cover up my body. "Now that's more like it!" he yelled in a drunk voice. They guy pushed me on the table and tried to pull my shorts off. "Hey bitch,

over here!" I heard a familiar voice yell. "U-Utau-chan!" I yelled. She quickly shoved past the guys buddies and punched the dud in the face and handed me my jacket so I could cover up. "T-Thank you Utau-chan."

I cried. "Get out of here before I slap your lazy asses to Canada!" Utau yelled. I started sobbing. "I t-thought that t-they were g-gonna d-do something b-bad to me." I sobbed. Utau put her arm around me and

embraced me with a hug. "It's okay shrimp, don't worry, it's alright.

I think we should leave now, let's go get the others." I nodded as tears streamed down my face. I clung to Utau's arm like it was my life and

didn't let go until we saw the others. "Rima! Ohmygawd what happened!" Violet and Kukai said simultaneously. "Mashiro-san." Kairi and Tadase observed me. When Nagihiko saw me he ran over. "Rima-chan!

Who was the little bitchy ass hoe who touched you!" he screeched. I gave Nagihiko a hug. "S-some drunk guys." He cursed under his breath. "Let's go you guys." Utau stated.

**At the Suite**

We all walked into the suite and walked in. I went straight to the fridge to

get some water and found a not on the frid

ge door. I pulled it off and read it.

_Dear whoever finds this,_

_I have my Amu-koi with me somewhere in the hotel, if you want her then you must come find us and hope she isn't pregnant by then.*smirk*_

_~Ikuto_

I laughed. We had only forgotten the little 'scene' at the bar. "Hey guys come here!" I shouted. The girls all walked in. "Yes Rima-tan?" Yaya asked. "Read this." I handed the slip of paper to Utau who read it out

loud with a smirk. "Should we go tell

the guys?" Nadeshiko asked.

Utau crumpled the piece of paper and walked out of the door. Seconds later she came back with the guys, all of them laughing. "C'mon, let's split

up and find Amu-chan." Nagihiko chuckled. "Hai! Get into groups of 2 and 1 group of 3." Kukai said. We did as told and the pairs were, Nagihiko and I, Yaya and Kairi, Kukai and Utau, Nadeshiko, Tadase and Violet.

"Let's make this interesting though." I smirked. "How interesting Mashiro?" Violet asked.

"Whichever group finds Amu and Ikuto first picks an individual dare for everyone, and every dare is different." Nagihiko

grinned. "I like your thinking." Utau said. We high fived. "Agreed? And when you do find them call everyone else, or at least send us a text so we know." I announced happily. Kukai gave his signature thumbs up.

"Hai! Let the hunt begin!" he yelled as we all dashed in different directions in our assigned groups. "Now if we were Ikuto where would we hide?" I asked Nagihiko. He laughed. "Rima-chan, do you even have to

ask me that? He usually would hide somewhere

most cats stay." I giggled. Thinking about the answer I sat down in the hallway. "Well I had a cat once and he liked spots high up and that had a lot of space and

where he could see outside." Nagihiko put a finger up. "Then he must be hiding by a window if he has to see outside, either that or he _is_ outside." He laughed. I punched Nagi's arm and he rubbed it. "Ouch Rima-

chan, that hurt." He joked. "Good." I giggled. THUMP. I looked up. "What was that? THUMP. "What was what Rima-chan?" THUMP. "That?" THUMP. "Yeah, now I hear it too. It sounds like something hitting the

wall." He said. "Or some_one_…"

**Princess-chan: I thought this was a descent chapter but there was a lot of moving.**

**Rima: I almost got raped. At a bar.**

**Princess-chan: hehe yeah….well R&R**

**Rima: I almost got raped. At a bar.**

**Princess-chan: T.T Just R&R**


	19. SO MUCH GOING ON!

**Princess-chan: Hi, I need to know how to fix my story, I have had 1 person help me so far, so let's give a thanks to nagihiko's Hime RiRi-tan ^^ Thanks a ton for your help, I'm open to any new ideas or ways to fix the story**

**Rima: Ok cool, now can we do the disclaimer?**

**Princess-chan: Sure…**

**Rima: StarWater11 owns nothing in the content of these chapters or Shugo Chara.**

**Chapter 19: SO MUCH GOING ON!**

**Rima's POV:**

_Flashback_

_THUMP. I looked up. "What was that?" THUMP. "What was what Rima-chan?" THUMP. "That?"THUMP. "Yeah, now I hear it too. It sounds like something hitting the wall." He said. "Or someone…"_

_End of Flashback_

I held my scrawny hand out for Nagihiko to grab. I was slowly pulled up with a strong yet gentle arm. THUMP. "There it is again." Nagihiko pointed out the obvious. THUMP. "Well it's coming from the flourished

white ceiling above." THUMP. "Yeah…but it's moving." THUMP. This time a

louder boom was heard a little bit farther up from the previous, and continued doing so. Curiously I furrowed my brow. "What or _who_ could

be making such loud bangs?" Nagihiko questioned no one

in particular. THUMP. CRASH! Startled, I jumped scared.

"This time a crash too…and it was very loud for it to be Amu or Ikuto." I stated. "Yeah, I mean

Ikuto can be pretty perverted but not _that_ perverted. It must be someone else then." I continued. The purple headed boy grabbed my hand without warning. "Let's go check it out, Rima-chan." I bit the lower half

of my lip in hesitation. "But what about the dare…" I sighed. Guess it will have to wait. The swift basketball player held my hand with a firm grip, leading us both to the sound of the crashes and thumps. THUMP.

THUMP. BOOM! "N-Nagihiko…what if it's

just an over exited couple?" I tried sliding my way out of this situation. In all honesty I was sort of scared to be going up here. Nagihiko put a hand on his hip, "I'm pretty

sure that when adults do _that_ they don't go through a whole hotel Rima.

" Duh, of course that is common sense. Why didn't I think of that? I guess it's hard to concentrate with this entire racket. "I wonder if

anyone else heard the obnoxious clamor Nagihiko-kun." Softly and lightly I clung onto my boyfriend's arm in hopes of being less troubled. BOOM! I shut my eyes tight and wished for the deffineng noise to go

away. "KYAA!" The screeching of a girl about my age echoed piercingly

through our ears. In defense of shattering my ear drums I placed my fingers in the sockets of my ears, making the sound fade out a bit.

"Rima-chan don't fret, I've got you and with me around nothing will happen to you, I can guarantee it." Like a little kid a looked straight into

his pure ochre eyes and found meaning, and with that I smiled, happy

for the warmth and safeness that fluttered through me. CRASH! Another howl boomed into my ears, engulfing any additional sound. "C'mon!" hand in hand, Nagihiko and I raced up a flight of decrepit stairs and

looked for the source of this horrid

earsplitting. On the third floor of the fancy hotel stood three very recognizable people. My stress did the exact opposite of being eased, it tightened. It tightened so ghastly that

it felt as if my body was in rage, and within that rage, pain. It was excruciating pain that did nothing but cause me to suffer, all because of bearing in mind these three retched people, one of them not so retched,

but more of an ally. The screaming girl we heard

before was none other than Pachi, being wacked around violently by my cruel father. He bunged only for a instant to smirk. "Well if it isn't my low life daughter,

and her gay ass boyfriend." Extra anger pour through me, and hastily too. I clenched my fists into petite balls of pure

hatred and my veins popped. Nami seemed to be scrutinizing my father in horror as he beat

up one of his only friends; even if she wasn't a great one it still killed him. Nami had looks of appalling angst towards my father. Nagihiko put a reassuring hand on my stiff shoulder and the tension eased by a

miniscule quantity. My honey colored eyes of kindness flowed scarlet with wrath. My father curved yet again to Pachi and sustained to kick and hit her with near bye objects, and all I may possibly do is observe.

Pachi's body jolted and jerked at the tremendous

amount of pain being inflicted onto her. Numerous bruises appeared and gashes of blood came along with it. I felt terrible, hopeless, like I really could do

absolutely nothing. "Please…stop.." she begged. "You worthless piece of shit! You're not finished until you've suffered the consequences!" my nose cringed. I've took enough of this. All of the anger piled inside of

me busted out like an over filled balloon. "The consequences

of what! Having to be under your control!" my screaming and yelling just surged throughout me and everything was coming out. My father looked at

me with eyes of a malicious man. He threw the impaired girl across the hall and she smacked the peach walls with a SLAM!, knocking her into unconsciousness. "Pachi!" Nami screamed, chasing after the poor girl

lying on the blood stained floor in a pool of blood. The boy cried and cried, "Your still alive…" he smiled. Nami picked up

Pachi vigilantly and carried her down the stairs and optimistically to a hospital. The man

huffed. "They'll be back. They have to be back or they know what's going to happen, they should consider themselves lucky this time." I took a gracious step forward and felt something surge from my toes to my

head. "AAHH!" I screamed. It was that identical throbbing I felt

when I was altering in the mall. using my left hand I wearily lifted it to my agonizing head, holding it up with the strength that I carried. "Rima!"

Nagihiko yelled. "SCARLET STOP!" Frustrated I yelled. Then my deeper voice chimed in. "Shut up maggot." I screamed unbearably as I could see

bits of my golden curls turn white. I tried doing what I did the

previous time this happened and put my right hand to my abdomen and pushed. My dad chuckled in a dark manner. "Pregnant already whore? Well have fun with that, I'm off but just to warn you, be prepared

Mashiro, we _will _be striking soon, very soon. Ha, can't wait till your school starts up…" And with

that he walked away, leaving me and Nagihiko alone. The deeper voice in me came back, "Ha! You impress me

Mashiro, but this isn't the last time that we'll be together." My hair changed back and Nagihiko looked like a pink unicorn with pomp pomp's and glasses. I shrieked. "I'm Frederick, and you are Nica! **Now play with**

**me.**" "I don't wanna play Frederick!

Don't eat me!" suddenly Frederick looked like Nagihiko again, who gave me a frightened gaze. "Frederick? Rima-chan, are you alright?" Nagihiko put a hand on my head and

gave me a concerned look. "Your warm." He told me. I blushed. "Oh Frederick, I'm sorry

but I have a boyfriend already." And if you couldn't already tell, Nagihiko was once again Frederick. "Rima-chan?" swiftly I

slapped 'Frederick' in the head and giggled. "No I'm Nica, remember." I played. The unicorn then pulled a tennis racket out of nowhere. "Let's go **golfing**." He glared, but then chuckled. "Frederick! Your bipolar!"

with my pointer finger I stood up and pointed playfully at

Nagihiko, or 'Frederick'. I'm a little fuzzy so I'm unsure. "Rima-chan, are you sure your okay?" My eyes started watering up and I sniffled. "You think I'm s-

sexy? I'm sorry but I told you already, I have an awesome boyfriend who buys me pickles." I

said proudly. Then out of nowhere I gasped. It was almost as if I couldn't control my actions. "NO! Of course I don't

keep tacos in my purse, but I do stuff ham in my boobs."Finally Frederick twisted back to Nagihiko, who was cracking up on the floor. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to punch you in your private!" Nagihiko stopped for

only a millisecond before laughing even harder, clutching his gut and trying hard to get up." I groaned. "Fine! I'll call Santa then, lazy." Digging through my pockets I found an orange cell phone and opened it up.

ONE TXT MESSAGE. FROM: UTAU, was

what appeared on the white screen. I clicked the ignore button and went to the PEOPLE section in my phone. I scanned my contacts and found an interesting name here, it

read Violet. "Teddy!" wow, that was really random, these things just keep on occurring and I don't even mean to do them, it just…happens. I hit the green CALL button on the phone and held it to my ear. RING.

RING. RING-

_Violet: Hello, Rima? Where are you? We sent you a text to come home and hour ago. Utau already found Ikuto and Amu._

_Rima: Santa! Oh my gosh you answered! Did I tell you about my snook yet?_

_Violet: What? And why is Nagihiko laughing balistically in the background? Did you drug him!_

_Rima: Drug! That sounds so yummy right now. Hey can you pick some up for Frederick and I, were going golfing._

_Violet: ? Huh? Who the hell is Frederick? And were in Japan! No one goes golfing._

_Rima: SHHH! He'll hear you…he hates it when you call him fat…_

_Violet: What the fuck are you talking about? Put Nagihiko on the phone._

_Rima: But I didn't do it! Honest! It was Bella, it was her who stole Edward! Believe me Jacob!_

_Violet: The hell? Just put him on the phone._

_Rima: Ok! Bye bye Mr. Milk man!_

_Violet: Hello? Nagihiko? Where the hell are you! And what's up with Rima?_

_Nagi: Oh-haha- well we ran into some people and uhhh well some stuff happened and Rima is Hallucinating now because of Scarlet and her dad and uhhh she's kind of loony. Oh, and we are on the third floor of _

_the hotel, come up here._

_Violet: What! But that's a long walk…._

_Nagi: Hurry, Rima's getting very…bipolar…help…please *gulps*_

_Violet: Fine, I'll take Amu with me, were on our way._

_-Hangs up._

Nagihiko handed me my phone and I stuffed it in my pocket, and then pulled

out a talking magic peanut. "FredNagi! Look, it's a magical talking peanut! I shall name you… Parry Hotter!" FredNagi gave me a weird

look. "Well I never know if I'm talking to Nagi or Frederick so I'm just gonna call you FredNagi." I grinned.

**Back in the Hotel**

We all walked in the door and I gave thumbs up. "Hey you guys!

Have you met Parry Hotter? Oooh! Maybe I'll let you call Santa and introduce you to FredNagi too!" Yaya seemed to be the only one who

comprehends what I said. "Excuse me?" Ikuto asked. "What happened to

Mashiro?" Kukai asked. I waved my finger seriously at him and did the tsk tsk thing. "I'm Nica silly." I grinned. "Nica-tan! Welcome to the

team! Let's go hop on our frog poodles!" Yaya screamed. I smiled big and huge. "Alright! But wait…FredNagi, do you wanna

come?" Everyone looked at Nagihiko. "Nagihiko is FredNagi?" Nadeshiko questioned.

FredNagi gulped. "Umm…" CRASH! Everything went black and I fell to the cold wood floor. "I'll always miss you…Starbucks." I whispered before I totally fainted.

**Nagihiko's POV:**

"That was…odd?" "Definitely." Kairi added. Yaya frowned. "Aw man, Yaya liked the new Rima-tan!" everyone laughed at Yaya's abserd comment and moments later the laughter seized. Kukai snapped his fingers.

"That reminds me! Time for Utau and I to pick your dares." He smirked. "Nice remembering jock." Utau high fived Kukai happily for

his awesome memory. Ikuto and Amu groaned silently at the terrible punishment

that was about to be bestowed upon them. Tadase

raised once of his pale arms. "Mina, what about Mashiro-san?" huh, that's right, she passed out…"What about her?" Utau asked Tadase. Suddenly Kiseki

floated out from behind the kitchen wall with

the rest of the charas and they looked…dirty. It was as if they were digging in

dirt for the past couple days. "Oh my gosh, what happened to you guys!" Violet shrieked

in panic. The Kingly Kiseki held his hand out. "Do not fear commoner, we have been excavating to find any clues about Easter." I sweat dropped, all of the charas, still the same. Violet rolled her eyes and flicked

Kiseki away. "Go clean up you guys, you look awful. When you're done go have fun." Violet turned to Kiseki. "And that means you." Violet darkly said. Happily, the weary charas floated off to go bathe, leaving us

back to where we were. "As I was saying,

what about her?" the blonde chibi idol announced. Kairi slapped his forehead in disbelief of her stupidity. "Hoshina-san, Mashiro-san is passed out, she is unable to do a

dare, or anything in this state." Utau sighed and faced us

all with an expression of sadness. "Fine…" Nadeshiko put an

arm around the upset idol. "It's ok; you can give me the extra dare." Nadeshiko smiled. I

smacked my forehead. "Idiot sister…" I murmured. Kukai laughed impractically. "Yo, let's get this started with." Ikuto, a.k.a the lazy couch potato, announced. Once more Tadase raised a hand. "Hoshina-san, can

you please not give me a dare that has to do with jelly…I'm severely allergic." Yaya gasped like a little kid. "But jelly is so sweet Tadase-kun!" she cried in

horror. "One day you're going to get diabetes if you keep

eating sweets like that Yaya-chan." Amu told her. Yaya tilted her head. "Diabetes?" she said slowly. Ikuto groaned and smacked his head, "Diabetes is what happens when your sugar is too high, now can we

just get the stupid dares already?" "Well isn't someone a little antsy." Violet giggled. Ikuto just gave her a blank look in return and then continued to do absolutely nothing. "I'm going to get some milk." Amu

hopped up from the couch next to

Ikuto and walked behind a wall and into the kitchen. "Well since Ikuto wants to start so badly we'll start with him, Kukai-kun you can give him the dare." Utau alleged candidly.

"All right! Well let's see…." The brown haired boy pondered intensely about which challenge to give the lazy cat. After moments of awaiting Kukai's finishing decision he let a smirk escape his lips. "Kiss Rima on the

lips to see if she'll wake up." My body tensioned

heatedly. Rima was currently lying along one of the white couches, her body sprawled out on its soft cushions with her back against the cushions, leaving her face

facing the ceiling. On the other sofa Ikuto sat impatiently. He got up off of the white padded pillow and saunter leisurely over to the contradictory faced couch. Without wavering he leaned down and tenderly

pecked the lips of the sleeping beauty. A strong emotion course all the way through my body. Was it rage, jealousy,

anxiety, pain? Or was it all of them and more…I frowned, this was killing me inside. Gradually

Rima's gorgeous eyes fluttered open, only to reveal two honey colored orbs of magnificence. I had never seen anything more stunning. It seemed as if all of my emotion exited my body once I saw her radiance.

Realizing about what one of my best friend's just did I

shut my eyes and clenched my somber fists. Vigilantly I reopened my eyes to find Rima sitting up with scarlet red cheeks. "Ikuto….you bitch, you're going to

get…" she gritted her teeth. Ikuto smirked, like he had accomplished

something. The blonde chibi devil stood up hastily and threw a menacing punch at Ikuto, which of course he effortlessly dodged. She glared

some more and tried again, fail. Ikuto incessantly

dodged every punch or kick she threw at him. Rima gasped for air, she looked very tired. "If I weren't utterly exhausted right now you'd be done Tsukiyomi." She

panted profoundly. Rima took a seat next to me and respired heavily and then collapsed once more

on my shoulder, but this occasion perhaps from fatigue. Amu leisurely walked in the room with a look of

astonishment. "Our fridge is completely vacant, except for left over dinner, flour, scorched cake and water. We have to go shopping." That didn't make sense, Nadeshiko, Utau, Ikuto and Kukai just went

shopping…and then they dropped the food,

crap. "Alright well then let's all head over to the market and-" Kairi cut me off "-and you will stay here to watch over Mashiro-san, she fainted remember? The rest of us

will go, don't worry Fujisaki-kun." I sighed. "Fine, but make sure you take Suu with you, she might come in handy." Without

any fight I just gave in, plus I sort of wanted to watch Rima sleep, she's mesmerizing. I

blushed at that perverted thought. "Y-yeah well you guys better get going." I stuttered. "Wait, lemme get Suu." Amu told us. Seconds later she returned with her cooking chara. "Take care of Rima-chan Nagi,

alright?" Amu told me kindly. I smiled. "Of course I will Amu-chan."And nothing perverted dude." Kukai chuckled. "Yeah, you won't score any points in the morning anyways." Ikuto tipped. My white cheeks tainted

to a light pink. "B-bye mina." Everyone

depart through the front door and I shut it, securing the door with the lock. I let out a breath and chuckled to myself. Returning to the couch where I lay Rima I smiled.

"Maybe it would be more comfortable if we get you to the bed." I thought aloud.

I picked Rima-chan up bridal style and carried her up to my bed. Soothingly I set her unconscious body down on the malleable

mattress. I bent down and kissed her forehead before pulling the magenta covers over her body, viewing now

only her head. Striking long golden locks flow over the pillow, engulfing it all. I yawned. "I guess I'm

getting tired…well this _is_ my bed and Rima's _is_ all the way across the hall…." I shook the thought from my mind. "No Nagi, don't be like Ikuto." No matter how hard I tried it was too difficult to resist lying next to

Rima in bed. Suddenly you heard a breath from Rima.

I turned to her. "I love…" she whispered in her sleep. My eyes widened and my face flushed. "Nagi…." I grinned. "Rima…I love you too."Even though I know

she couldn't hear me I couldn't help but say it. I didn't wanna risk getting caught in the morning with Rima so I pulled up

a chair and put it next the bed so I could keep an eye on her. I sat down in the pale

colored chair and stared at Rima's sleeping body. I fought with my eyes to stay up. I struggled staying awake but I lost and my eyes slowly closed and I drifted into a deep slumber…

**The Next Morning, 7:15 a.m**

An alarm went ringing through the room and woke the sleeping bodies. I pulled a blue cell phone from my pocket and flipped it open. My left eye twitched. "It's fricken 7:15 in the morning." I glared at no one in

particular. Ikuto sat up in his bed a

nd yawned. "Oh yeah, I guess I forgot to tell you yesterday.

" My eyes widened in curiosity. "You forgot to tell us what?" I edged. "That school starts two day earlier this year,

which means it starts today. We got the uniforms already, there in the closet." Ikuto announced as he walked over to his luggage case, pulling out his normal attire…but with a tie? "Dude…what's up with the tie?"

Ikuto smirked. "Oh I didn't tell you yet? Tsukasa hired me to be a teacher this year, and a guardian too. He told me I could skip the last year of high school." I glared. WTF! "Dude!" I yelled. Rima sprang up with

fury in her eyes. "You did

what now Ikuto…" Her teeth gritted. She looked pissed. No lie, but then again she always looks pissed. "Did you in form the girls about this at all!"Rima hissed. Ikuto rolled his eyes.

"Listen shrimp, when we were all at out shopping last name I told everyone, but you 2 were here in the house s

leeping, so I didn't get to inform, thus you would have been told now." He smirked. I slipped my

phone back out and checked it again. 7:20 it read. "What time does school start?" Rima asked with a sweeter tone. "The late bell is at 8:10, but school starts at 7:50." I groaned. Normally I _like_ school, but for a

shocking split second here, I hated it. "Shrimp, your

uniform and guardian cape is in your suite." Rima nodded and left to go change. I sighed and found my clothes. "I'm gonna go take a shower." I said. "Don't be

long dude, We are leaving at 7:35, so you have 15 minutes." Kukai called out to me. "Ok." I replied, closing the door to the bathroom and getting undressed.

**Rima's POV:**

I went into my closet and right away I found my uniform and cape sitting down on the floor. The outfit was similar to the elementary

and middle schools. Ours was pink

and black checkered while the guys wore

green and black checkered, along with the cape colors. "Oi, Rima-chan! It's nice to see your awake. I hope we get a class together." Amu called out to me. I smiled in return. "Me too, Amu-chan." Amu, Violet and

Yaya were coming their hair and doing there make up right now,

well except Yaya didn't do her makeup because she doesn't use any. "Where's Utau?" I asked, still a little tired. "Oh, she's making breakfast.

"Alright then, well I'm going to go shower." I announced. "Well hurry

because we leave in 15 minutes." Violet told me. "Ok." I hurriedly got into the bathroom and undressed myself. I stepped into the cold tiled tub

and turned the shower on. Abruptly, water spouts washed down on my golden curls, making them shine in the glowing light of the bathroom.

**After getting dressed**

After I got dressed I neatly combed my wavy golden hair. I looked in a nearby mirror, something wasn't right…I know! I just need something to fix up this ugly outfit. I dug through my closet to find some jewelry or

something. About 2 minutes later I found my black headband,

some bangles and a necklace with my birthstone on it, amethyst. I smiled and tucked the necklace under my shirt. Normally I didn't put on make-up

but I had five minutes to spare, so I had Amu do it for me. "Amu-chan, I like the make-up, you did a great job." I smiled when she was finished.

She blushed. "Thank you Rima-chan." I grabbed my school bag and

pulled out my cell phone, it was currently 7:44. My stomach growled and twisted into a few knots. Utau walked in the door and sighed. "Ohayo mina, sorry I took so long, the ling was very extensive." She tossed

us each a breakfast sandwich from McDonalds. I finished mine quickly. Nagihiko, Kairi, Tadase, Kukai and Ikuto walked in the room. "Hey, we gotta go." Kukai eagerly said to us. "Yes, we must not be late for our

learning would be at stake."

Kairi said. I have no idea what he meant though. "Yes! We mustn't so we can have our guardian meeting! MWUAHAHAHAHA!" Kiseki yelled to us. Nagihiko sweat dropped. "Amu-chan,

hurry we must go." Miki kindly reminded us.

Tadase opened the door and Utau

locked it with a key. "Can we take the elevator?" I whined. I hate walking, especially with my short little legs. "Sure Rima-chan."

Nagihiko smiled. My heart skipped a beat. I blushed a bit. Calm down Rima calm down. I told myself. The elevator came to an abrupt halt

and the doors gingerly opened to expose the lobby. The manager waved

good bye to us as we exited the doors of the fancy hotel and called for a taxi. Ikuto waved his hand and soon enough a yellow taxi whirled next to us and the doors opened. We all managed to squeeze through

and fit. A young women turned around with a blush on her face. "W-where to?" She stuttered. I rolled my eyes as she looked at Nagihiko with even redder cheeks. He seemed to notice this and looked at me.

"Rima-chan what was the name of the school again?" He played.

I played along and went with it. "Seiyo High School Nagi-kun." I winked. The guardians stared at us in disbelief and the girl glared at me. "Thank

you Rima-chan." He winked back. The girl faced her steering wheel furiously

and nodded. Utau gave us a weird look. "What was that about?" I stifled a laugh. "The girl was blushing at Nagihiko so we made her

think we liked each other." I whispered obviously to her. She nodded slowly but shrugged it off.

"Rigghhhtttt" Kairi muttered. I rolled my honey eyes and we all sat in silence the rest of the ride. Soon the car came

to an immediate standstill and we paid the young girl. "Kukai gave his signature

thumbs up to her. "Thanks!" He yelled as we left the overcrowded taxi and set foot on school grounds. Amu held her bag over her

shoulder like normal and had on her cool 'n' spicy look. I giggled. Amu will always be Amu. Suddenly we were all surrounded by fan girls and

fan boys. I could hear one of them, a girl, squeal. "Who is that hot guy

with the dark hair!" Amu seemed to have heard also and so did everyone else. Ikuto smirked and put his arm around Amu and everyone gasped as Ikuto leaned down and pecked Amu on the lips. Amu's infamous

red tomato cheeks were showing

as she tried to remain cool about Ikuto's action. Suddenly she cracked and yelled, "You hentai neko Mimi!" and hit his arm. Ikuto snickered. "Relax, Amu-koi." The blush deepened

as the gasps grew louder. I sighed. "It's as if High School is

the same as middle and elementary, right Nagihiko?" I asked. He smiled at me. "Your right, Rima-chan." Out of the blue a crowd of my fan boys

surrounded me. "Our queen, beautiful as ever!" One of them yelled. I noticed a

tick mark grow on Nagihiko's forehead and giggled. The boy who juts spoke fainted. "Our Nadeshiko-sama has returned! And there

is a gorgeous new girl next to her, but not as gorgeous as our Rima-chan!" A fan boy yelled out of the giant crowd. "Rima-chan, you guys, let's go see the classes we got and get our schedule." Nagihiko told his

fellow guardians. "Yeah! These fan boys and fan girls are getting really creepy." Violet said. I was kind of surprised though. Violet even got a ton of fan boys.

When we were out of site of the fans Kairi sighed.

"Man I hate them." Tadase shrugged. "It's what happens when you're famous in the school."To the main office, our schedules should be there." I alleged triumphantly. Ikuto laughed like I just told a joke. "Actually

they are given out in homeroom shrimp." He responded to my stupidity,

or my lack of knowing what he does at least. I gave a huff and started walking with my friends. "Ok, well here is the homeroom list, c'mon!"

Yaya applaud. Someone was a bit over excited about this. I was sort of excited too though, I mean it _was_ my first year of High School. I looked at the list with a glint of happiness. I scanned through to find my

name. In this school the teacher's name is his/her first name with a Mr. /Mrs. /Ms. in front of it. "And I'm in…Mr. Kabuno's homeroom." I sighed. Amu smiled. "I've got Ms. Noecookoo." Tadase looked up with a grin.

"So do I Hinamori-san." Yaya smiled big.

"Kairi and Yaya have her too!" Nagihiko looked at me and blushed slightly, "And Rima-chan, I have Mr. Kabuno also." I flinched. "C-cool." I know he's going to do _something_

to embarrass me in that room…I tried to push that thought aside. "Alright! Idol-san, you and I

have the same homeroom too! Ms. Pyscholo." Kukai chimed in. Nadeshiko and Violet high fived. "Yo! Rima-cha, it looks

like Nadeshiko and I are with you and Nagihiko." She smirked. Fuck. This year just might suck. I faked a smile. "Y-yippee." I lied. Ikuto put his hands

in his pocket, "Well all I know is that I'm teaching Language

Arts and Orchestra this year." He heaved a sigh. "I'm way more excited to teach Orchestra…" He murmured. I secretly checked my phone. "Guys, we better get going, class starts in 2 minutes." Everyone grouped

up and went in the direction they were supposed to. I walked with Nagi, Nade and Violet. "So..." I tried to bring up conversation. " How about we

all sit in the back?" Violet beam gleefully at those words. "I'm all

about it, how about you two?" The twins exchanged glances at each other. "Fine, were in." Nadeshiko spoke. I gave her and Nagi a hug. Nagihiko blushed a bit but gave me a hug back. "Yay!" Violet exclaimed.

We walked into a hallway and turned left, then right and stopped at a door. On the top corner of it, it read: "Mr. Kabuno." Violet twisted the door handle and pushed out, then we all mad our way in. "Class, take a

seat." The teacher said. I found

four empty seat in the back and waved a hand for my friends to sit here too. The four desks went from left to right. It was Violet, then Nadeshiko then Me and last was Nagihiko. I

looked over Nagihiko and saw a hideous sight, and that hideous sight saw me too. We swapped glares

of daggers and the _thing_ came up to me and spoke. "Well if it isn't Mashiro Rima." She scoffed. The classes

attention was turned Saaya and I. "Duh, and your Saaya the slut." I grinned. She gaped at me. "Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." Bits of laughter went about the room. I smiled on the inside. Isn't this the best

way to start High School. "Shut it, for you

know that I, Saaya, am the most beautiful and popular girl at school." She smirked. I gagged. "Maybe in your world." I replied harshly. She gave humph and sat back at

her seat. Nagihiko chuckled at me. "Nice Rima-chan." I grinned happily at him. "Thanks." The teacher groaned and began lecturing us, "Alright then class,

now if you don't mind I'd like to begin. I am handing out

your class schedules and once you get yours sit quietly in your seat and wait for an announcement from your principle saying you may go to first period." So many instructions, I already hate it. Mr. Kabuno went to

his desk and grabbed a stack of papers which he began passing out.

He looked like he was in his 30's or so, pretty young for a teacher. When he came around to me he handed me my schedule and then stared

at me for a couple seconds before going to the next person. "Jeez, what the hell was that about." I asked myself. I shoved it aside in my mind and gaze at the piece of paper in my hand. Here is what it read:

Name: Mashiro, Rima Grade: 9th Date: 6.30.10

Schedule

Class Teacher Room Semester 

Cooking Mrs. Menorow 5-114 SEMESTER

Show Choir Mr. Kiyo 4-326 SEMESTER

Adv. Reading Mr. Ikuto 4-413 SEMESTER

Adv. Math Ms. Kokeshi 5-541 SEMESTER

Geography Ms. Murasaki 4-334 SEMESTER

Adv. Science Mrs. Sakura 5-541 SEMSETER

Gym Mr. Naikou 5-111 SEMESTER

Homreoom Mr, Shiro 4-445 QUARTER

I read my schedule over twice and blinked before I whispered, shit. I have Ikuto as a-a-a t-teacher? And when did I sign up for advanced classes? And what about cooking? I shivered. Nagihiko glanced over at my

paper and I pulled it to my chest. "Can I see

yours Rima-chan?" He asked politely. "Only if I can see yours." He nodded and we swapped papers. I gasped. "N-Nagihiko, can I s-see my p-paper real quick." My

original schedule was handed back to me and I looked both classes over cautiously. "I have periods 1, 2, 4, 5, 6 AND homeroom with you!" I screeched silently. "Nagihiko chuckled and nodded. "That's what this

paper says, and by the way Rima-chan,

how did you get into advanced classes?" I glared. "I have no idea…" I

looked at Violet's classes and we have periods 1, 2, 5 and homeroom with her, and on Nadeshiko's

schedule I have periods 1, 2, 4 and homeroom with her also. "Heh, that's funny, we all have periods one and two together…" I observed. "That _is _odd." Violet pointed out. I looked around the class room and

noticed two very memorable faces.

"Ohmygawd…" I gasped to myself. "V-Violet-chan, look who's sitting in the front row, second and third seats." She looked at me funny. "Why Rima-chan?" I shook. "J-Just trust

me, look…" Therefore she did and she was appalled. "Ohmygawd! It's bad enough that we _live _by them but now this!"She cried out to us. Suddenly an intercom came on, "Can all of the guardians and Ikuto

Tsukiyomi come to the main office please, thank you."

I gritted my teeth. "Tsukasa…" I growled. I packed my bags and waited for the others to finish. KusuKusu and Corona floated out of my backpack. "Rima-

chan… I feel the presence of something strong, but not like an x-egg." Corona told me.

"Do you know what it is." She shook her head. "Well we might just find out. "I wonder what Tsukasa wants." Nadeshiko

wondered aloud. We all stepped into Tsukasa's office to find everyone else awaiting us. "So, what's up Tsukasa?" I asked. Tsukasa was presently sipping tea and looking out of the window, frowning. He looked

at us all for 10 seconds before shutting his eyes.

"Well we all know nothing about Easter's new…improvement and-" Utau sighed. "Skip to the point Tsukasa."She told him. He sighed, "Easter and Mr. Mashiro is on

the move, and their attacking, _soon_." My body froze. "Excuse me?"

**Princess-chan: Cliffy! ^^**

**Rima: Ha! I love how Saaya cowers down to my inferior-ness.**

**Ikuto: I just can't believe it, it has been 19 chapter and FINALLY Easter is going to attack and they'll be some action and this story will stop being so damn cliché.**

**Princess-chan: T.T Excuse me?**

**Rima: OK! Well before these two brake out into an ugly brawl let's do the ending to this chapter. R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&-**

**Ikuto: WE GET IT! But still R&R pls….**


	20. Warning 1, Taken, Attack 1

**Princess-chan: Yo, new chapter and I have a new story up and so far it's a hit. (:**

**Ikuto: Yeah, but it is very sad.**

**Princess-chan: And your point is….**

**Ikuto: *sigh* well Disclaimer: StarWater11 owns nothing in these stories or Shugo Chara.**

**Chapter 20: Warning 1? Attack 1?**

_Flashback_

_"Well we all know nothing about Easter's new…improvement and-" Utau sighed. "Skip to the point Tsukasa."She told him. He sighed, "Easter and Mr. Mashiro is on the move, and their attacking, _soon_." My body froze. _

_"Excuse me?"_

_End of Flashback_

**Rima's POV:**

My body started to shake and I was sweating drastically. I was totally numb and I zoned out. Oh my god, there attacking and my

dad is with them and we know absolutely nothing about them and-I inhaled a

breath. Then I felt this odd presence wave over my body, like it was tugging at me and fear washed over me, but this presence felt so, so, familiar. I tried calming myself by saying positive things, but that didn't

work out too well. I snapped out of my trance as Yaya screamed

in my ear. I glared at her and she shrugged. I faced Tsukasa, "Are you 100% positive about this? And how the hell do you even know?" I growled.

Tsukasa sighed and sipped his gay tea. I became aggravated and wacked the tea out of his hands. "It's complicated Mashiro-san." He snapped. I took a

step forward and gave him my iciest glare. "I swear to all

that is good I will break every fricken one in your gay little body, chew them to little bits and spit them out on your mother's grave." I hissed. Tsukasa gulped, "But, m-my mother i-isn't dead." He complained. Using

my left hand, I grabbed his collar and held him close to my face. "You wanna bet?

Try me." I growled viciously. I could tell everyone was slowly backing away from me right now but I didn't care. This was like a life

or death situation here! "Ok! J-just don't hurt me, you can take my mother though."I set the gay man down and crossed my arms. "Good, now _talk_." "O-ok well I know this because earlier today I was sitting in the

observatory and I was using my cards and I saw it, I felt it, and as I was walking into the school I could feel that something was wrong, but

I wasn't sure what. And then I realized that it was a strong force,

much stronger than an x-egg. That's when I knew it could only mean one thing, Easter was here and also I knew that your dad had joined them from over hearing things." I slammed my fist on the desk. "Are

they, like, in the school!" I started freaking out, thinking of

all the horrid things that could happen. "Yes, they are hiding out somewhere in the school, but we aren't sure where, and they will stop at nothing to kill

you all, and Rima, you are the one who should worry most. Your father and Easter will kill and injure anyone

in sight to get to you, but being careful not to blow there cover. You must be careful, I'm a little scared

myself to be honest." Violet came up next to me and whispered in my ear, "Do you feel this wave of…fear, washing over your body Rima-chan?" My eyes widened as I nodded. "Grim, he's here also, that feeling…I

just know its him, and if you feel it too then it must be right.

" I turned around and that same wave from before came over me again, but this time it wasn't fear, it was pain. At the same moment, Violet and I fell to

our knees and clenched our heads, screaming. "H-he's messing with us Rima! I-it's him, he-he's trying to-GAHHH!" Violet shrieked out in pain. Nagihiko

and Kukai ran over to us and tried to help but soon they just

stood there, not knowing what to do. I could hear Yaya bawling in the background and noticed that everyone else was collapsed on the ground, scared. I held Violet's hand. "He's…in this room." I whispered.

Violet nodded. "Y-yeah." She winced. The pain was increasing, growing stronger and stronger and stronger and- it stopped. I looked up, as did Violet, and by instinct looked out the left side window and started

walking to it. Everyone looked up and Nagi

raced over to me, grabbing my arm and Violet's. I don't know why but I pulled away and continued to the window. "Rima-chan, what are you-" Nagihiko didn't finish, as

the window slammed open and in came Grim. "Warning one: Back off now while

you have the chance, or face your deaths soon." Grim hovered quickly over to Amu-chan and Ikuto-kun. He grabbed their arms and

soon vanished. "Amu-chan!" I yelled. I sunk to the floor as I was in control of my body once more. Nadeshiko and Tadase looked at each other and stood up. "I am sick and friggin tired of all this crap, we are

going to give Easter a piece of our minds!" Nadeshiko

screeched, stars in her eyes. Utau pumper her fist up in the air and grinned, "Yeah!" Kukai gave his signature thumbs up and smiled his big toothed smile.

"I'm in with you, idol-san." He winked. Utau giggled and Yaya stopped her crying, wiping her

eyes. "We have to help Amu-chi and Ikuto-kun!" She cried. Kairi and Nagihiko nodded. "Violet-chan, Rima-chan, where

do you think that Grim guy might have taken Amu and Ikuto." Kairi asked. I rubbed the back of my head and looked at Violet-chan. We both stared intensely at each other for a couple minutes before something

clicked. "In the graveyard!" We both yelled out simultaneously. Nagihiko face palmed. "Duh, why didn't I think of that…" he murmured.

**Amu's POV:**

I was screaming my pink little head off as this Grim dude took Ikuto and I into a cemetery. He carried us all the way into the

middle of the place and dropped us down on the floor, then suddenly some navy blue

lasers surrounded us, making it impossible to leave the 'cage' this guy made for us. He hovered close to me and glared. "Shut the hell up girlie, or I'll kill you now." He hissed. Quickly I shut my mouth and turned to

Ikuto. Tears brimmed my eyes and he embraced

me into a hug. "Don't worry, our friends will get us out of this." Ikuto comforted me. I l

ooked up at him and gave a small smile. "Yeah, your right…" I sniffled. Ikuto

pulled away from the hug and leaned down so our face were only centimeters apart. My cheeks redden as he crashed his lips onto mine. I smiled on the inside, deepening the kiss. Grim snorted and we broke

apart. "Disgusting mortals, swapping spit…" he muttered. My face darkened in its shade and I sat down on the cold dirty floor. Ikuto did the same and sat beside me. "How long do you think we'll be stuck here?" I

sighed, stuffing my head into my knees. Ikuto shrugged. "I have no idea, but I'd like

to sat maybe a couple days. It'll take a while Amu-chan." I nodded sadly. Lifting my head up slowly I looked at our surroundings

clearly. "Were in a damn cemetery." I shuttered to myself. "This is going to be a loonnggggg wait." Ikuto stifled a laugh and smirked, leaning closer to me. "Boo." He whispered. "GAHHHH!" I screamed , jumping

up. Ikuto snickered and I crossed my arms. "Baka hentai neko mimi!" I screeched, hitting his head.

**Rima's POV:**

I pace myself back and forth as we wait for Kukai and Utau to return with the van they were getting from Naikidou. Nagihiko stopped me and turn me around. "We'll definitely get Amu-chan and Ikuto-kun back.

We can do this Rima-chan." He reassured me. I nodded as he embrace me into a hug and Yaya shrieked. "EEHHHH! Rima-tan is giving Nagi-kun a hug!" She screamed. I blushed. "No! He was pulling me into it and

is holding me against my will!" I screech. Nagihiko, Violet and

Nadeshiko sweat dropped and Kairi stifled a laugh. "Whatever you say Mashiro-san." He laughed. I pouted. "It's obvious you like him and he likes

you, easy calculations Mashiro-san." My face redden and I stuttered, "N-NO! W-We do NOT like e-each other Kairi! I h-hate that Fujisaki p-playboy jerk!" I cross my arms and Yaya giggled. "Rima and Nagi sitting in

a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G." She sang. I groaned and threw my hands up. "!" I Yelled out to everyone. It became silent as Kairi smirked. "You just admitted

you like him AND called him sexy." Yaya laughed and laughed

and rolled on the floor. "Nagi and Rima, Nagi and Rima!" I groaned and Nagihiko pecked my cheek. "Fine, you win. We are madly in love, but you can't tell anyone." I blushed madly. "It's ok, everyone already

knows, we were secretly watching you when you declared you were going out in secret."My jaw dropped.

"WHAT!" Nagihiko and I yelled at the same time. "Trust me Mashiro-san, we've known for a while."

Nadeshiko and Violet gave each other worried looks. "Just kidding you guys! I was joking, I had no clue about I was just messing with you guys and you admitted it was true, but no one else knows and Yaya-

chan, Nadeshiko, Tadase, Violet and I won't tell." Violet and Nadeshiko gave a nervous laugh.

"Haha well about that Kairi-kun…we kinda already knew about it and have been keeping it a secret." Suddenly I

remembered that Kairi mentioned Tadase and looked around. "Umm, where _is_ Tadase?" Again it was silent before Yaya raised her hand. "OOH! OOH! Yaya knows! Tadase-kun is back at class, he said he couldn't

afford being late or not at school so he left." I chuckled. "Go figure." I said as everyone joined in.

**In the Van(Sorry for jumping places so much)**

I groaned, "Where the hell are we going anyways?" Utau glared from the passenger's seat, while Nadeshiko drove. "To the damn hotel, Tsukasa gave us a week of school off so we will use that time to train and

get Amu and Ikuto back, baka." I glared back and

Nagihiko broke it up. "Ok then! Well how about we entertain ourselves while we wait." Kukai gave his thumbs up. "I know an awesome game, it's called text it."

Kairi lifted his spectacles. "Well how do you play?" he asked.

Violet raised her hand up. "Oh! I know that game. Ok so this i

s how you play, one person picks someone else in the room and texts a clue of who it is

to the person him/her's right. The person next to him/her will not say anything but think of who it might be and put in another clue along with the one(s) before, this will go on and on and on until the last person.

The last person to get the text will read the clues aloud and guess the person, then the person who started the

game will tell you he/she was thinking of and then we start again with a new starter." I nodded my

head. "Sounds like fun but I can't play, for clearly I'm driving." Nadeshiko joked. "Stinks for you, ok I wanna start." I said, earning a sharp glare from Nadeshiko. "Aright then, well everybody, pull out your cell

phones." A couple of seconds later all cellular devices were out and I began the game. I thought for a moment and when I realized who I was doing I blushed. The person on my right was Yaya, then Kukai, Violet,

Nagihiko, Kairi and lastly in the passenger's

seat was Utau. I texted the clue 'purple' to Yaya. I blushed again and looked out the window as the clue(s) were going around the car. Minutes later Utau coughed and

attention was turned to her. "The clues here are: purple, candy, girl, violent, me and love. I think that the person was…Violet." Nagihiko's mouth gaped, "Violet? How did you guess that? It's obvious it was Yaya."

Yaya scoffed. "Well Yaya thought it was candy." Kukai

smiled, "Heck, I thought it was Utau-chan." Kairi rolled his eyes, "Oh please, it was Nagihiko." I groaned. "Thank you, finally someone got it, and yes it was

Fujisaki." Everyone's mouths made the 'O' shape and I looked at Kukai. "Kukai, you start." He smiled. "No problem." He pulled out his cell phone and texted

to Violet, who texted to Nagihiko, then Kairi, then Utau,

then me and lastly Yaya. The clues that I got were: ramen, girl, sister, smexy. The clue that I put down was biotch. Yaya read the clues I said and guessed me, which was wrong. "Ugghhhhh it was Kukai

losers."Utau announced. I rolled my golden honey eyes. "We are really bad at this." I told everyone. "Glad you noticed because we're at the hotel now." Nadeshiko told us. We all got out of the car and faced each

other. "I think that Nadeshiko should drive over and pick up Tadase when school lets out and after that we all head off and pay a little

visit to our good 'friends'." Violet supposed. I tilted my head. Nagihiko spoke

up, "Who are our 'friends'?" Violet sighed. "You will find out in due time, Nagihiko." Utau and Kukai exchanged glances. "Well for now I think that we should just rest and/or train while we can, but stay together,

we can't afford to let anything else happen to one

of us." Kukai proclaimed sadly. Kukai nodded and Yaya frowned. "Well I don't know about you guys but I heard there was a hot tub around here so I'm gonna

get into my bathing suit and head over there." I decree.

"Well Kukai and I are gonna go get ramen." The couple raced out together and Nadeshiko grabbed Violet, Yaya and Kairi's hands. "Yeah, and we are going

to go train." Nadeshiko dragged the three off into some woods, leaving only Nagihiko and I. "Wanna come to the hot tub with me?"

I asked the purple head. He smiled and caressed my cheek. "I wouldn't have it

any other way." We walked hand in hand to our suites and Nagihiko had one of his bathing suits in the girls room so he decided to change there. I grabbed mine and so did Nagihikjo. He began stripping his shirt

off and soon his pants but I stopped him, blushing. "What the hell are you doing?" I questioned the boy. "Oh, well I'm just changing Rima-chan,

you can too, I'm not gonna look, I swear." I sighed. "So I take it

you're not leaving then." He smirked. "Nope." And with that I cautiously changed my clothes and when I finished I glanced at Nagihiko who was already done. I smiled when I noted that he wasn't looking. "I'm

done Nagihiko." He turned around

and blushed a little himself. I was wearing a two piece bikini. Amu got me this one and it was my only clean bathing suits in the suite, thus I had to wear it. It was very…

revealing. The colors were descent though, it was red with white polka dots and it had black lacing. I thought it was cute though, I just didn't like how revealing it was. "You look stunning Rima-chan." I smiled big.

"Thank you, you too Nagihiko." We both walk past the lobby

and near the pool area, where the hot tub was. No one else was in it but us, which I was grateful for. I dawdling getting in the hot tub because it was

very warm. Once I was in Nagihiko too got in it. Steam surrounded us so it was hard to see the two of us from the outside of this thing. I closed

my eyes and grinned. "This is nice." I said. Nagihiko spar, "Yeah it

is, being next to the most beautiful girl on the planet, alone…" my blush deepened. "N-Nagihiko you perv, you know were only 14." I smirked. Nagihiko did the same. "Rima-chan, I'm not gonna rape you…just be

an Ikuto spawn and be naughty with you." He joked. I laughed as he

stroke my cheek gently. He softly kissed my neck and worked his way up until his lips met mine and we were passionately kissing. Our

tongues were battling for victory, and Nagihiko won. Using his left hand, it explored my body up and down. It felt so…extraordinary. I could feel my bathing suit slowly slipping off until…it _was_ off. I pulled away from

the kiss and smirked. "You naughty boy."

**In the suite**

Nagihiko and I were done in the hot tub and were showering in the

suite. "Are you sure this is a good idea. I mean what if we get caught." I whined. Nagihiko smirked. "Don't worry it'll be fine. It's just us two up

here and we have plenty of time." I bit the lower half of my lip. My current situation was that I _was_ showering, but with Nagihiko.

He had insisted it would be okay and he persuaded me into it. I tried really hard

not to look at his body but it was hard not to, but I did succeed. I heard the bathroom door open and a familiar voice was heard. "Rima hurry up in there, I need to shower now." Utau growled. My eyes widened

as I mutter cuss words under my breath. "Yaya, Nadeshiko,

Violet and I are back already and we all need to shower, so seriously hurry up or I'm coming in there." The door closed and I panicked. "All of the girls

are here! How will you get out unseen!" I whispered/yelled. He shrugged. "Jump out the window?"

I face palmed. "You would break every friggin bone in your body." I snapped. "Just get dressed but leave the

water running." We both got into our pajamas and the water was left on. "Ok, so now what?" I sighed. "I don't know." Nagihiko sweat dropped.

**Normal POV:**

Utau, Nadeshiko, Yaya and Violet wait impatiently in the living room for Rima to finish her shower. Little did they know that it wasn't just Rima taking a shower. Suddenly The boys walked in (Including Tadase) with

puzzled faces. "Have any of you girls seen Nagihiko-kun?" the

four swapped looks. "No, we haven't. Last I saw him was before I took off with you guys." Nadeshiko announce fearfully. "Maybe Rima knows."

Tadase tried. Utau shook her head. "She doesn't want anything to do with him, she wouldn't

know anything." Kukai nodded, frowning. "Alright well were gonna go look for him, if you girls see him can you tell him

to find us." Yaya smiled. "Go go! We can do that but be careful looking for Nagi-kun." Violet just nodded and the boys left the suite, not knowing where there good friend was. Bickering was heard from the

bathroom as the water was shut off. Violet looked at

Nadeshiko with worry. "What if Nagihiko was with Rima in the shower?" she whispered to her. Nadeshiko gasped silently. "We need to stall the girls so they

don't go in there." She whispered back. The two best friends nodded and stopped the girls. "Let's go help the guys look for Nagihiko!"

Violet yell. Utau furrow her brow. "Why?" Nadeshiko stuck her nose in the air,

"So we can beat them at it Utau, kind of like a…challenge!"

she thought. Utau had sparkles beaming from her eyes as she rapidly nodded her head with a competitive grin. "Let's go!" she bellow as she drag all

three girls out the door, leaving enough time for Rima and Nagihiko to get situated.

**Nagihiko's POV:**

I heard the door slam and peered through ours. "Look Rima-chan there gone. This is our chance to go." She nodded her head as we slipped out of

the bathroom and into the kitchen. "So I'll stay here and you go

to your suite." Rima told me sweetly. I bob my head ok and left the girls room, giving Rima a kiss good bye. As I make my way over to my suite I try to open the door. My jaw dropped…it was…locked. My left eye

twitched as I knock on Rima's door. As she opened it she gave

me a wtf look. "Nagihiko? What is it?" she ask me. I nervously laughed. "Well hehe I'm kinda locked out of my suite so…yeah…" Rima's body froze as

her eye twitched also. "It's…locked?" I nodded my head in agreement and Rima slam her

head in the wall. "Well you can't be seen in my suite or people will think something's up." she stated. "But I can't go

anywhere else." I added. "Aah Rima-chan, I'm so sorry we had to do this but…" WHAM! Both mine and Rima's heads were knocked out cold and we were being dragged off somewhere else. My vision was slightly

gone and then…I blacked out.

**Princess-chan: Short chapter and a cliffy. Sorry about that, it's just I was in a rush to get this one done, won't happen again.**

**Rima: I took a shower with **_**it**__._

**Nagihiko: *pouts* I am not an it.**

**Princess-chan: Well then, R&R and read my new story, Confide In Me**


	21. Gasp!

**I'm unsure if this story is going anywhere and I'm really starting to doubt it as I re-read it. If you are a reader out there who actually likes my story then please review saying so. If I don't get any reviews or only 1 or 2 then I will put this story on hiatus for now, so if you are a reader out there who likes this story then leave a review saying so.**

**~Princess-chan**


	22. THANK UU

**OK, I decided to continue on with the story. I will NOT be putting it on hiatus because of all of the awesome people who reviewed saying they loved the story. I'm actually quite glad that so many people like it. So just review review review! ^^ I'll update ASAP**


	23. Slowly but Surely

**Princess-chan: Aaahh! Sorry for the late update everyone.**

**Rima: Meh. StarWater11 owns nothing in the stories or Shugo Chara.**

**Chapter 23: Slowly but Surely**

_Flashback_

_"It's…locked?" I nodded my head in agreement and Rima slam her_

_head in the wall. "Well you can't be seen in my suite or people will think something's up." she stated. "But I can't go_

_anywhere else." I added. "Aah Rima-chan, I'm so sorry we had to do this but…" WHAM! Both mine and Rima's heads were knocked out cold and we were being dragged off somewhere else. My vision was slightly_

_gone and then…I blacked out._

_End of Flashback_

**Nagihiko's POV:**

My eyes slowly fluttered open and around me was an enclosed room. The room had run down gray walls and one light. The

light had a flickering yellow glow, as if it was about to die out. There were no windows

but only a door. The door was made of metal and it was pretty rusty, also it had a tiny rectangular window with bars aligned in it. I'm guessing this is some sort of

cage, to keep us contained. I say 'us' because

not only was I in here, but Rima-chan as well. Rima was still knocked unconscious and was leaning up against the tattered wall in the corner. Her head was down and you couldn't see her angelic face. Our clothes

were very worn out with some small rip marks and dirt scrubs. "Rima-chan…" her petite little head slowly peered up. Her cheeks were red with water stains rolling down it. "Hello, Nagihiko. I-it's nice to see that

your finally awake…" I frowned unwillingly to myself. "Hey there Rima-chan, same to you. Do you- Do you know where we are?" I asked sheepishly, my face turning different shades of pink, then red. She hugged

her kneed tight to her chest, wrapping her scrawny pale

arms around them. Her golden locks had some dirty brown added to them and were in a crazed jungle tangle. Lifting her head slightly she turned to

observe the steel door, "I have only one guess: Easter. And since my father joined the only other person who I think could have done this was Grim, but that's not very probably seeing of this condition." I nodded

my head slowly. My silky violet hair was also

tangled in a few knots and had its curls every here and there, nothing like normal. I stroke my dilapidated clothing gently; we were only gone for a couple hours, right?

We shouldn't be _this_ bad in shape, right? "Of course…" I scooted my body over to Rima's and put her

shaky hand in mine, kissing her pale white cheek. "Don't worry Rima-chan, we'll get out of this." I smiled only

to comfort her, that and for hopes, hopes of getting out of this retched place, hopes of saving Amu and Ikuto, hopes of defeating Easter, hopes of everything else…

**Nadeshiko's POV:**

"ohmyfuckinggod." I said aloud, pacing myself in the girls' suite. Everyone except for Ikuto, Amu, Nagihiko and Rima were present. "OK you guys let's calm down, I mean sure we found the door wide open and

sure Mashiro-san and Fujisaki-san are nowhere in sight but that doesn't mean anything. Maybe they went t elope

and run away to spend their forbidden love together." Tadase suggested in a sweet tone. I

nearly slapped him upside the head as everyone gave their wtf faces. "Sure Tadase-kun and that explains everything." Yaya exclaimed sarcastically. Tadase shrunk in his chair, "Well hey, I'm the only one here

even thinking of anything…"He pouted.

Now normally I would drool over that but this was no-never mind I just said that…moving on…moving on…"Well I have only one guess who it was, and this is a no brainer,

even Kukai could come up with it." Kairi spoke for the first time this night. Kukai crossed his arms, "Well thanks previous jack." Kairi lifted his glasses and gave us a serious look, "Easter." Utau stood on her feet

now, "Those sorry little-never mind that, anyways, I say that it's time

for a sneak attack, I say it's about time that we fight back, I say it's about time…to stand up for ourselves." She put her hands out in front of

her. "Now who's with me?" I put both of my hands in unconsciously as did Violet and Kukai. "Yaya's in!" Yaya excitedly put her

hands in the circle and Kairi lay his in softly. "Well…since it's for Hinamori-san

and Fujisaki-san…" Utau slapped him, "And the shrimp and Ikuto-kun!" she shouted. "Yeah them too…" Now all that was left was…well actually no one. **(Lolz)** I smiled as we threw each of our hands up in joy.

Everything was getting better, slowly but surely.

**Rima's POV:**

Nagihiko sat beside me in the corner while I stayed silent, like the rest of the world to me. I knew exactly what was up, my dad, Easter, Nami and Pachi…but where is Grim during this little episode? Oh yeah that's

right, he's off hurting two of my friends (If you count

Ikuto as a friend) The rusty metallic door slid open with a thud. Inside stepped the two Easter agents, only about our age. Nami and Pachi. This Nami guy

doesn't seem too bad, but I couldn't trust him, I couldn't trust anyone right now. "Get up you

pieces of dirt, it's time to meet the boss." I gulped and got up with no emotions whatsoever. Nagihiko followed as I did

and we pursued the two people keeping us in control. They led us through many hallways and flights of stairs until Nami opened up a very fancy wooden door. It had golden knobs and the engraving of the

letters EC in all caps on the door.

The left door panel held the E while the right contained the C. Probably standing for Easter corporations. The doors shut and the Nami and Pachi disappeared into the darkness of

the room, literally. The room was pitch black, all but a faint light that sowed a

man sitting in an interpret red cushioned chair. Beside this unfamiliar man was a _very _familiar man, all too familiar to be exact. "Hey

_dad_." I spat out in my harshest tone. "Nice to see you too you son of a-"the man sitting in the chair interrupted "-enough Mr. Mashiro. As you children can see

you are in the hands of Easter and we have a job for

you piece of scum." I scowled and grimaced at the sound of this guy talking. His voice was very brief and serious, yet dangerous and all too hazardous. Nagihiko seemed almost silent the whole time until now,

"What 'job' do you plan on having us do?" He said rather rash. I looked at him almost shocked but he showed no sign of being affected, he looked _mad_. The man laughed.

"You may call me by the Director, and this

job is quite simple you see." I can't _see_ anything retard, if you haven't noticed it's pitch black in here. "Well then, Director" Nagihiko spat out rudely "-what the hell is it." The Director smiled grimly, "You must work

as Easter agents for me, well until I'm done

with you at least." He let out a dark chuckle and I gaped. "Easter agent my ass, I've got nothing to lose, I mean I have no family after all." At this comment my 'father'

stepped in. "I'll remember that in the near future." He rolled his eyes. I glared my ice glare at them but there was no reaction. These guys mean business. "And what if we don't?" Nagihiko piped in. "Well let's just

say we have people watching you, always,

and let's just say that if u don't, there will be terrible consequences." I so hate these guys. Nami and Pachi stepped up from the shadows. "And-"The Director went on.

"-Nami and Pachi here are going to go with you both on your…missions." I rolled my honey orbs. "Yippee." I said sarcastically. Pachi crossed her arms and rolled her

eyes while Nami just stood there. "This should

be rather…interesting?" Nagihiko whispered to me matter-of-factly. I just sighed. "Now, go back to your cell. You will be called back out for training in 48 hours, so rest up ad hope you won't die." The Director

chuckled, having an employee lead us out of the room and back down to our 'cell'. "48 FRICKEN HOURS!" I screamed when both Nagihiko and I reached our cell, being thrown

in and having the door close. "Yes

Rima-chan, that's what I heard at least." I glared at the purple headed boy. "Oh em gee! But I have to eat since I _am_ feeding for two!" I yelled out in one breathe. I was on fire here, ranting on and on. But then

Nagihiko stopped me. "Excuse but _what_?

Your feeding for how many now?" Oh shit. I started sweating and rubbing my head. "W-well you s-see when we were i-in the hot tub and a-all and…yeah, I think you get

the picture…" Nagihiko stood on his feet now and towered over me. "BUT RIMA WERE FRICKEN 14!" He shouted, piercing my poor ears. You know I'm only kidding right? Lol, I'm just messing with Nagihiko's mind

while were here. Hehe it's mean but it should be fun! So, if

your wondering just play along with it. "Yes, and I'm pretty sure it's a girl so we should start thinking of names. I vote Naga! **(Naga was because Nagi's**

**name starts with N then the second letter in Rima's name was A and the third letter in Nagi's name is G and the fourth letter in Rima's name is A.) **" I shrieked. Nagihiko face palmed and sat in the corner

with his face in his hands. "I took her virginity…" He kept on muttering. I was laughing my butt of on the inside, honestly.

**Nadeshiko's POV:**

So we had a plan and everything, but first things first, school. "Well what the hell are we gonna do. Tell Tsukasa we need to save Rima, Nagi, Ikuto and

Amu and ditch school?" Kukai suppressed a chuckle and I

glared, very unlike me. "Uh yeah? Tsukasa's too gay to do anything about it Nade-chi, well at least that's what Yaya thinks." Yaya proclaimed. I sighed. "Fine, but I think Tadase should use his…charm?...on him

and tell him. We all know he likes him best anyways." I stated firmly. "Do I have any say in this?" Tadase objected. I batted my eyelashes and began sobbing fake

tears. Utau stifled a laugh and a smirk grew over

her face. "Please Tadase-kun? F-for me?" I cried. Tadase looked like an innocent little puppy and gave me a hug. "Oh don't cry Nadeshiko-chan, Ok, I'll do it alright." Tadase politely said. Yes! Score one for

Nadeshiko. "Yeah and while you're at it you and

Nadeshiko can swap spit…" Utau muttered. "What?" I asked. Kukai chuckled and ruffled my violet hair. "It's nothing Nadeshiko, now Tadase get calling while we all

get ready. Kairi, you and Yaya-chan go buy the stuff while Utau, Nadeshiko and I get the fake

passes and fix the plans so there full proof." Being the leader he is announced. Kairi nodded, "Hai Souma-san, c'mon

Yaya." Kairi called, leaving the suite with the brunette. "But before we go, the grocery people are gonna think 1 of two things, 1 is either us being insane

or 2 is were terrorists, or both." He sighed, heading out

with the hyper girl. I giggled aloud. "He's right you know, the list of stuff we have _is_ pretty ludicrous." Utau shrugged. "Meh, now let's get cracking!" Tadase went directly to the phone and began punching in some

numbers. How he knows Tsukasa's number by heart I'll never know though.

The list we had given Yaya and Kairi was this: Explosives, plungers, fireworks, pocket knives, black outfits including the raccoon hats(lmaoo), cheez its, steel plates, walkie talkies, bubble gum (Specifically Hubba

Bubba), Nike shoes with sticky bottoms, socks(the neon colors) and lastly a camera with a recorder. I doubt the cashier will let them buy this stuff though seeing

as how their only 13, but Yaya will most likely

annoy the lady to death and she'll let them leave with the stuff for free if she goes away. That's why we send Yaya out for these things, we get free stuff and banned from places. **(Some sarcasm there.) **The

plans were finally moderated

and we were ready for action, awaiting Yaya and

Kairi's return. Tadase has finally persuaded Tsukasa to let us skip as long as he got to play with Ikuto for a bit, which was a small

price to pay. Everything was slowly coming together now. And like I said before, slowly but surely.

**Princess-chan: OMFG! SO SORRY FOR SUCH A SHORT UPDATE! I ran out of ideas for the chapter, I swear it won't happen again but fi anyone has any ideas then R&R and I'll most likely use them.**

**Rima: Damn, this is short.**

**Princess-chan: Thanks for the obvious Rima-chan, now please R&R with ideas!**


	24. Sad to say young ones

I'm sorry to say but this story will be put on hold for a while. I just need time to think about where it's going and need to plat out the rest of the story. Will update in a month or so. I'm sorry for the inconvenience.


End file.
